


She's In Your Court

by be_dazzled06



Series: She's In Your Court [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Comedy, F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sports, gray x juvia, gruvia au, modern gruvia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 72,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_dazzled06/pseuds/be_dazzled06
Summary: Gray Fullbuster is a player both in love and in life. He plays Professional Basketball and is being groomed to be in line with Basketball Legends Michael Jordan, Lebron James, Kobe Bryant and Stephen Curry.There’s just one problem, Gray Fullbuster is a play-ah. His life is a giant mess of crazy parties, waking up with random women and waking up in random women’s apartments. Just living the life.The opinion of the public on him is waning. To save the million-dollar endorsements in the verge of disappearing, Gray needs to change his image. Therefore, Gray Fullbuster, Fiore Knight’s Team Captain and Most Valuable Player, will be in the next season of “My Star Can Dance”.There’s another problem: it seems like his star isn’t that bright since his partner, one of Fiore’s prominent ballerinas, doesn’t know him? His billboard is hanging in front of her dancing school! And it was a good billboard since all he was wearing was his six-pack and an Aztec bandana. How come she didn’t notice?ANNOUNCEMENT: GUYS I accidentally delete Chapter 18 and when I did, all the comments got deleted too! I'm sorry about that. huhu
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: She's In Your Court [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993669
Comments: 29
Kudos: 55





	1. Love is Beginning

### Chapter 1 Love is Beginning

...

_Oh my love, love is beginning_  
_We have found something worth living for_  
_I've got my head in the clouds_  
_Oh my love, love is beginning now_

...

"There's less than two minutes in the clock."

"Will he make it?"

"The ball is in their court, George. He just needs to make this count."

Two round voices filtered through the loudspeakers. Their commentaries came after another.

The tension was so thick that the raven-haired boy at the center of the Crocus Arena could taste it. Bullets of sweat dropped on the floor. Stubborn black bangs clung to his forehead. Gray Fullbuster's heart drummed along the sound of the ball hitting the floor. He caught his breath looking for an opening. His eyes darted to the number on the score-board: _72-68_. His team was on the lead but he wanted, no, _needed_ to put a difference between the scores.

Gray kept a low stance; his trained feet, along with his body, rocked back and forth as he bounced the ball with good and precise control. He faked a step to the left only to change direction but two tall fellows quickly blocked him.

"You guys like me that much, huh?"

The two have been following him since the beginning of the game. They made it their mission not to allow the Captain near the ring.

"Sorry but this is not the threesome I was looking for."

He patted himself internally; proud at the witty quip he threw at his guards. He congratulated himself then when he saw their faces twitched in anger.

Early on his career, when Gray was still a rookie, he has learned the magic of trash talk.

However, he had to admit, the two tall guards were hard to shake off. He was struggling but he wasn't going to show it. Not to Overly Attached Ex-Girlfriend No. 1 and No. 2.

Before the Fiore Knights became a big name in basketball, they were just pretty faces fresh from High School. The first championship Gray's team bagged was when he was just a rookie. His last minute three-point shot won them the most coveted Earthland Cup of 20X1. From then on, Gray became the "Last Minute Miracle Worker"; pulling off three pointers in under a minute. Now, he was Team Captain.

Player No. 23 tried to steal the ball from the Captain but the latter had the reflexes of a cat; he successfully evaded the steal.

"Whoa, slow down Sharon."

"Let go of the ball, Dufus. They're not your testicles."

Gray had to admit, that was a little funny but he wasn't going to laugh.

Gray glimpsed at the giant scoreboard and eyed the giant numbers that kept decreasing. The clock was ticking and the ball was still in his hands. He needed to make a move or they would be penalized. The side that kept cheering 'defense' became louder and wilder. Maybe because he realized that the Team Captain was struggling. However, the two seasons MVP ignored them. He only had one thing in mind: Win.

Come to think of it, he had nothing to lose. Fiore Knights was on the lead and even if the Alvarez Spriggans managed to steal the ball they couldn't catch up with Gray's team. Best they could was reduce the score difference. But then again the Captain had to keep up appearances. He was, after all, the Most Valuable Player for two seasons in a row. He wanted to make this his third.

Gray calculated his options. He was too far from the ring to make a shot. If he pushed forward, two jackasses just wouldn't leave his side. The side of the bleachers that wore red and gold was egging him on; the other side kept chanting defense. He drowned those voices so he could focus on his own. _Natsu._ He looked around to search for the spiky pink hair and found him blocking a player as tall as him.

As Team Captain, Gray was trained to make split-second decisions and to trust and rely on his teammates. Gray eyed his Point Guard, his dark blue eyes conversing with the latter's black ones. Taking the hint, Natsu left his post and the Alvarez Shoot Guard guarding him.

Gray then maneuvered the two tall guards blocking him, his physical agility put to test. Constant and religious training never failed him. He managed to push through the Alvarez players. Gray didn't have second thoughts in grabbing his window of opportunity and quickly made a clean pass. He ran at the side of the court waiting for his next move. All eyes were on the receiver, Gray's Vice Captain and best friend, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu pushed forward and ran toward the middle of the court. He abandoned his Captain and aimed towards the center for a basket.

_Or so they thought._

Natsu made a turnabout and passed the ball back to his Captain who was left unguarded.

That was the ingenuity of Gray's plan. Natsu's position as point guard was common knowledge. Gray was sure that when he passed the ball to Natsu, Fiore Knights' resident Point Guard, everyone would expect him to attempt the shoot. The Captain banked on that assumption and secretly positioned himself for a basket. His jackass guards were down to one.

Once Natsu passed the ball back to him, Gray wasted no time in attempting and _succeeding_ in making his trademark three-point shot.

And the final buzzer rang.

"That was one hell of a maneuver!" The round voice came out of the speakers.

Gray looked at the score-board: _75-68_.

The whole arena bustled in victory. The cheers were almost deafening. Happiness spread over Gray's chest. Once again, Fiore Knights was bringing home the Earthland Cup.

"This makes this their third year!" informed the voice on the speaker.

Red and gold balloons and paraphernalia rained down the Crocus Arena. The chorus of 'We Are The Champions' by the band Queen blasted through the speakers. Gray's team mates, along with some reporters and photographers rushed to him. His team mates lifted him and the two tallest players, Gajeel and Laxus, carried him on their shoulders toward the center. Fiore Knights chanted his name. _Fullbuster. Fullbuster._ The audience joined in.

Gray Fullbuster indulged himself in the victory. Amidst the chaos, he never forgot to thank the Boss in heaven and his good ol' man. He offered each game to his late father – Silver Fullbuster.

A young blonde holding a microphone walked near the celebrating circle. Gray recognized her from the Earthland Sports channel. He saw her talking to their team manager; an equally attractive feisty woman. The blonde reporter whispered something to Briar. Then after, the latter motioned the team to put the Captain down.

As soon as the attractive reporter stood next to him holding the microphone close to her lips, Gray Fullbuster immediately put on his best smile. He knew that part of the program well and he excelled in giving interviews.

"That was quite a maneuver, Fullbuster. You got everyone fooled. And now you're on your third winning streak. How do you do it?"

Gray was never one to share his tactics and strategies for two reasons. One, he developed them during the game as it progressed. There was no formula. Two, he was not crazy enough to reveal business secrets. So, as rehearsed, he answered an interview deflecting the real issue.

"It's always been a team effort. The management put together a legendary team. Everyone put in their time for training and did everything they could to bring the Cup to Fiore. Couldn't have dreamt of a better team and better colleagues."

There was no one secret to their success. It was a combination of many things: trust, respect, sharing one goal and solid brotherhood. That was why it was easy for Gray to give instructions without really saying them. They conversed with their eyes. Trained like there was no tomorrow. And above all, reaped together what they have sown. There was no 'I' in team, Gray would usually say.

"I'm just thankful for being here with these full-grown babies."

The joke earned a laugh from the team and the audience.

The blonde reporter asked series of questions to which Gray answered with confidence. He never forgot to thank his team, his coach, the team's manager and all the people involved. He always said the right words. Even laughed at a few jokes and made a few of his own. Gray Fullbuster was the darling of the press; charming audiences all over Earthland and beyond borders.

Lucy listened to the intercom in her ears telling her to wrap up the interview.

"I know you guys are excited to celebrate so I won't keep you any longer. But before we end, do you have anything to say to your loyal fans?"

Gray almost lost his hearing. He opened his mouth and closed it again until the deafening screams died down. He didn't mind. They were music to his ears. He even returned the 'I love you' coming from the audience.

"Me and the boys, we all want to thank everyone who supported Fiore Knights since Day 1." He sounded spontaneous and genuine because this time the answer was not rehearsed. "We promise to continue doing our best. So you guys hang in there because in the next season Fiore Knights will still be on top."

The arena erupted in louder celebration. It was as if Gray just won the Ms. Universe with a captivating answer.

Lucy Heartfilia gave her closing before she said goodnight to the viewers of Earthland Sports. If she wasn't aware of Gray's reputation, Lucy would have easily fallen for that devilish wink.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster's headache thumped along the sound of the door bell. He rolled to the side praying that he was just dreaming about the awful dingdong. But it just wouldn't stop.

Gray cursed and winced when the light from the window hit his eyes once he cracked them open. He shielded his midnight eyes with his arm; regretting his decision to install a floor-to-ceiling glass window. At night it afforded him the view of the breath-taking City of Magnolia with its bright city lights dancing before his eyes. In the morning, the endlessness of the blue sky relaxed him. Not today when he was nursing a merciless hangover.

Gray propped himself up, fighting a splitting headache. This, he thought, was one of the worst hangovers of his life. When his palm touched his mattress though, he felt warm skin instead of the soft material that usually greeted him. His face shifted to confirm his suspicion. Long blonde hair spread over his expensive pillow.

Gray forgot about his headache for a second. His mind wondered how soft her skin was. He stopped himself from tracing a line on the woman's back. Gray could only stare. The stranger's bare figure brought some memories of last night, bits and pieces until they slowly come in full.

He had fun.

A sudden stir pulled him back to reality. He heard a low moan. Judging from it, the stranger in his bed was probably dreaming of him too and the things they have done the night before. Looking closely, however, it seemed like the sound was not coming from the woman in front of him. Gray carefully shifted to the right, not wanting to wake her up, only to see another figure lying on his bed: bare and beautiful. His lips curved into a smirk. Gray Fullbuster was pleased with himself.

He had _double_ the fun.

Just thinking about it sent his blood down one area. He was going to oblige himself if not for the persistent ringing of the doorbell.

His head throbbed in pain again. Albeit his body and head protesting, Gray dragged himself out of his bed, out of the comfortable in-between of two heavenly bodies. He was going to beat the hell out of anyone behind that door. Gray got out careful enough not to wake the women sleeping soundly.

He put on his robe, his eyes half closed. He cursed under his breath when he couldn't tie his robe right. Stupid belt.

He clumsily moved across the hall, bumping into everything he could, and shuffled towards the main door. The impatient ringing caused sharp pains in his head. That was the thing with hangovers; they made sounds a thousand times louder.

Gray jumped when the technical sound of error blasted out of his security machine.

"Dammit."

Gray rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. He waited for a second for that tightness between his brows subside. Then, he squinted at the monitor like an old man and entered his passcode with force that almost broke through the keypad.

When Gray heard the low click sound, he opened the door to meet the same midnight eyes as his glaring. The judgmental look seemed permanent.

The woman walked past him and invited herself in.

"Mother, please come in." greeted Gray sarcastically before he locked the door behind him.

Gray watched his mother look around and size up his new apartment. He was quite sure she was judging every nook and cranny of that place. Nothing was ever good for Mika Mine.

The woman with the long black hair dropped some papers on top of Gray's new coffee table.

"You need to get your act together, Fullbuster."

Those were the first words his mother spoke. Wow, not even a good morning, he thought.

"Good morning to you too, mother."

Gray seated himself on the sofa. It was too early in the morning to deal with an unhappy Mika Mine. Whatever reason there was for Mika to drop by this early, on a Sunday of all days, in his place, Gray sure it was no good.

News about his gallivanting should have reached her by now. This was their third championship. Of course, the team went painting the town red for a good whole week. Mika was outspoken about her disapproval with that part of Gray's professional basketball career.

Gray inspected one of the articles on top of his table. It was open on page six; probably the page his mother was reading on the way to his place. He recognized the man who had his hand around the waist of a B-rated starlet. It was him.

His mother began her lecture. Was she a teacher or something? He listened without really hearing Mika. Instead, he continued reading the articles spread across his table. They were news about him and his team marrying the night. Different nights, different women.

"What can I say, mother? Boys will be boys."

The pain rang in his ears when Mika smacked Gray in the head. He thought he lost his head for a second and later wished he did. This was how getting hit by lightning probably felt, he thought.

Gray waited for the pain and the throbbing to subside. If he was going to be honest, he was holding his tears back a little too. He felt a little nauseous.

"Here. For that hangover."

He took the glass with some weird green shake in it. It smelled funny.

"Go. Just drink it up."

Gray followed obediently; covered his nose and took a sip of the funny drink. He made a face when the green shake made contact with his tongue. He immediately dismissed the drink and replaced it on the table on top of the scattered papers. This was why he hated healthy things. They never tasted good. The forbidden fruit tasted the sweetest.

"Powerade called the office today."

So she's here for business.

"They are threatening to pull out from your endorsements."

"Tell them to go to hell."

"And you'll go to the streets because this expensive bachelor's pad you are living in is an advance for that endorsement."

With the pain hammering his head, all he could hear from his mother was blah blah blah. But he did pick up the words 'expensive, bachelor's and pad'. He smiled at himself. It was indeed an expensive bachelor's haven. His mind flew to the two naked bodies sprawled over his comfortable king-size.

"Did you hear me?"

He didn't but his mother had only one favorite topic: his unchecked way of life.

"What do you want me to do, mother?"

"I was in a meeting with the President and he is not happy."

"When is he ever happy?"

He loved to imagine President Wakaba Mine's nose flared in anger, smoke coming out of his reddened ears. A vein or two probably popped.

"When his star player is not out in the streets living in sin?"

"Mother, I'm young. What do you expect me to do? Lock myself in a monastery?"

"I expect you to get yourself together, Gray. We are losing sponsorships and endorsements because of your _youthful activities._ "

"Fine. Fine."

Gray surrendered. He wasn't in the mood to argue. All he wanted to do was comeback to bed, sleep between the heavenly naked bodies and maybe later, when he recovered from his hangover, do an encore of last night's _youthful activity_.

"That's what I thought you would say. So, the board has decided-"

"-You brought in the board in this?"

"Your father did. And we all agreed it's the best course of action for now before you and your _'youth'_ drag Fiore Knights' name down the mud."

Wakaba Mine was not his father. He was the President.

She slipped him an open folder. The best he could make out with it was the heading 'My Star Can Dance'.

"They want you to join next season."

"Are you out of your mind, woman?"

Gray jumped out of his couch in shock. His vision darkened for a moment from the sudden action. When he recovered, he returned to berating his mother.

"I'm not gonna join that circus!"

He was not going to join that crazy reality dance show. Just the thought of Fiore Knights' Team Captain, the greatest team in all Earthland, dancing like an idiot in front of cameras made him shudder.

"First of all, it's not a circus. It's one of the top-rated shows today."

Gray had a feeling that Mika Mine was a fan. He also had the feeling it was her idea for him to join the show.

"Second of all, millions of people are watching that show. It's gaining so much popularity nowadays."

"Ah yes. Because people find the circus very entertaining." joked Gray dryly.

Mika ignored him.

"And lastly, this is a good way for you to reach out to the masses. For you to gain more popularity, _the good kind._ It's time for people to know your good side."

"Reality shows are scripted, mother. Don't get fooled." He rebutted. "And besides, people already know my good side. Everybody loves me."

"Everybody loves to talk about you and your crazy sex life."

Touché.

"Besides…" she continued. "You don't have a say in the matter. This is to compensate the company for all the sponsorships and endorsements lost because of those scandals."

It was the best way to change and improve his image. Otherwise, he wouldn't only be losing his endorsements but his entire career as well. Something he did not want to happen.

Basketball was Gray's life. He lived and breathed basketball since he felt the rubber in his small hands. It was the only thing he was good at. Well, _that_ and making girls scream in and out of the basketball court. But Gray could never imagine himself outside the court. It was the only place he could be his true self. It was the only place he felt connected with his father.

The picture of his father teaching a four-year old Gray how to dribble flashed before his midnight eyes. It was his first memory of him. The last was him lying on the hospital bed.

"Okay, I'll fix it."

Gray sat back and started to talk calmly.

"I'll lessen my partying. I'll be a good boy. Good 'ol boy next door. I'll show up to every charity events you want me to go to."

Gray stroke a deal. He grabbed all the papers on the table and displayed them in front of his mother.

"These articles, these scandals? Gone." He threw them away, proving a point. "I'll fix everything." He promised.

He looked into Mika's eyes, appealing to the mother in her. He made a bargain, something he knew would be a struggle to keep the end of, but he would give his best. It was either that or lose his dignity.

Mika thought about it for a moment. She considered his proposal. It was a fair bargain considering how Gray loved to party and celebrate just about anything. Mika was warming up to the idea and looked like she was leaning on agreeing. One little nudge and she would say yes. No one has ever said no to the Captain, after all.

"Good morning, Captain!"

_Until now._

One of the women in his bed was now standing behind him. His mother's face shifted. Her expression was the same as the one she had when she entered his pad. _Uh-oh. Not good._ Gray turned around to see a beautiful blonde wearing his Ralph Lauren. Just his Ralph Lauren polo and her shiny bed hair.

He would have gotten away with it if not for the other woman coming out of his bedroom. She had the same shiny bed-hair but only wearing his white duvet. Under different circumstances, Gray would have enjoyed the view and appreciated the fact that the two women kind of looked identical.

Gray could just imagine today's page six story.

He was in double trouble.

Gray cautiously turned around; hoping in all hopes that his mother was not sporting a murderous aura.

She was.

"Just sign the contract."

One of man's greatest fantasies has become Gray's worst nightmare.

* * *

"1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3."

A tall and slender female hit the stick against the railing as she counted in a rhythm. She walked around and observed her young students as they performed the routine she taught them earlier.

The woman's blue hair was tightly pulled in a bun and she wore tights like second skin. The woman has soft features and tamed look; far from the usual strict and stiff stereotype.

"Bend those knees lower."

The teacher's mind flew back when she was their age. Back then she loved wearing her pink tutu and wore it everywhere she went despite her mother's objections.

"Extend those hands. Yes, like this."

The lady dropped her stick to the side, extended her left arm with the natural grace of a ballerina and folded it back in a semi-circle. The eager kids followed her example.

The grandfather clock stuck four and the teacher dismissed her young students in pink tutus. She curtsied before them and they did the same like they were greeting a royalty. The young girls bade their farewell. Then, they rushed to their companions waiting at the guardian's lounge on the other side of the room.

The young dance teacher waved back at the still energetic students of hers who waved her goodbye. Where they got their energy after a whole day of dancing was beyond her. When the room finally cleared, the dance teacher exhaled a satisfied sigh. She massaged the part where the neck and shoulder met. Teaching was exhausting but fulfilling.

"Here you go, Juvia."

The woman looked a lot like Juvia: long blue hair, average height, porcelain skin and soft and homely features. The years did nothing but ripened her into a classy and elegant woman.

"Thank you, mother."

Juvia took the fresh towel and unopened Pocari Sweat. She dried her face with the former and quenched her thirst with the latter.

"By the way, someone's here to see you."

Juvia's heart leaped in excitement. The vintage double doors spitted out a young, bandana-waering figure from her past – Levy McGardeen.

"Levy!"

Juvia ran toward her visitor to welcome her. She threw her arms around the slim figure and squeezed her in a tight embrace. Juvia could not explain the excitement she felt to see her best friend from High School.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" said Juvia, her slender arms still hang around Levy's shoulder.

"I know. Long time no see." answered Levy.

It was Juvia who let go first. She squeezed her arms and turned the young woman around; looking for any changes the years have done to her. Nothing; which fact she expressly stated.

"You haven't changed at all. Still short, eh shrimp?"

Juvia's unexpected but welcomed guest, flustered at the utterance of the nickname she hated in high school. Levy smacked the taller between the two playfully. Both women giggled at the friendly teasing they always did since high school. Nothing much has changed.

"What can I help you with, shrimp?"

Levy glared at Juvia, threatening her to drop the annoying nickname. The latter giggled at the expression her guest made. Levy was so cute, twenty six and still pouting. Juvia then invited her old friend inside the room.

"No pleasantries?" asked Levy.

Juvia had an idea of the real reason McGardeen dropped by her studio. She had called and texted her night and day. For friends who haven't seen each other for months now it probably wasn't polite to jump into it right away. Especially that the reason Levy had come down from her busy schedule was to ask a teensy bitsy favor.

"I read your messages. I already said no."

Juvia read the expression on her friend's gentle face; a mix of surprise, guilt and embarrassment.

"Well, the last time we saw each other you asked me to join your show again."

Guilt prevailed. The last time they saw each other was when Levy apologized to Juvia after the latter politely declined the network's offer for another season as a dance instructor. The one time Juvia agreed to join the show behind the scene was because of Levy. It was a favor she was willing to extend for a friend. When the first season was over, they lost contact again.

Juvia was not the kind that held grudges. She understood completely and she was not mad about the lost contact. The bluenette just wanted to tease her friend a little.

"You know how it is in show business. I'm lucky if I get any sleep at all!" reasoned Levy.

Juvia sighed.

"Levy, you're a writer. So why are you going around recruiting people to join that show?"

Levy was a talented writer. Juvia believed so much in her. Her best friend was going to be a Magnolia Best Seller and would have book tours just as she was going to have her ballet tours. So, why was the talented writer recruiting her for a dance reality show?

"It's part of my job. I'm a researcher and a writer."

"So, I'm guessing you're here to ask me again? I already said no. Do you know it's easier to teach kids dancing than adult celebrities?"

Levy knew what she meant. Working with celebrities: big names, big heads, wasn't only exhausting but also frustrating. Working for them was another level of hell as Juvia put it.

"Yes. But this time it's different."

Juvia saw a spark of hope in Levy's round brown eyes.

Curious, Juvia asked how it was different from the time she almost kicked the hell out of the famous actress who joined the first season of My Star Can Dance.

"This time, you'll be dancing with them!"

Levy probably thought she could get Juvia excited by announcing it with so much energy and enthusiasm.

_How the hell was that better than dancing behind the scene?_

She was wrong.

"No way!"

"Please, Juvia."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

Levy followed the blue-head around like a begging puppy. She kept asking but the ballerina just kept saying no.

"I'm begging you, Juvia. They will have my head if I can't make you say yes."

"You promised me that was the first and _last_ time I'll be in that show. Look for someone else, Shrimp."

If it was an option she would have done it. Levy was thankful for Juvia joining the first season; when no one would have expected for the reality dance show to get renewed for the second, third and now its fourth season.

However, the writer witnessed how the young ballerina held back when all she wanted to do was smack that diva she had to deal with the whole season. She felt guilty putting her best friend through all that. She didn't want to put her through the same ordeal but Levy had specific instruction.

"They only want you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. All they said was that since we're friends why don't I convince you to join the next season and they were staring at me with deadly eyes like if I said no they'll kill me. On the spot." Answered Levy in one breath.

The fear rounded Levy's eyes. They were dark like they have seen things - unspeakable things.

"It wasn't a request, Juvs."

Levy moved closer to Juvia and in a hushed voice she spoke, "They'll kill me."

Of course, she wasn't referring to literal death but something much worse, career death. Levy's bright future would have ended before it even started.

"Please. For a friend. And remember you owe me!"

She was desperate to have the yes so the show writer came in prepared. If the 'we're best-friends' card wouldn't work, she would move to the next: guilt trip.

"Owe you from what?"

Levy turned away from the bunhead to hide her flustered face. She was a nice person. She wasn't some scheming little devil who would lie to get her way. But desperate times called for desperate measure.

"You bullied me in High School."

Juvia's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"We were friends! It was a friendly teasing." reasoned Juvia.

It was such a ridiculous notion that she would intentionally hurt her best-friend's feelings. But if she was being honest, bunhead was more surprised that good 'ol Levy, the shrimp who cried when their classmates picked on her, would use such an underhanded way.

"I was hurt."

Levy feigned offense. She wasn't only a good writer. Apparently, she was a good actress too.

"Still, no."

Too bad Juvia could see though her lies. She was her best-friend of ten years.

"What can I do to make you say yes?"

Juvia could see her frustration. She missed that Levy. The one she always teased because she pouted and engaged.

"Nothing. I can refer you to some of my friends. I'm sure they'll enjoy working with celebrities."

Levy knew she was losing her case. Knowing Juvia, no one could ever make her do something she didn't want to do. Not even Mrs. Lockser. But the persistent writer still had one more trick up her sleeve.

"Well, too bad." She pretended surrender.

"We're not allowed to say anything but…" Levy didn't want to breach the non-disclosure clause in her contract but this was her last card.

She could deal with legal ramifications but not with her head-writer who looked like she was ready to devour little Levy.

"Guess who the network signed up as Head Judge for this season."

Juvia's heart skipped a beat. There was one name that popped in her head. Only one person deserving.

She glared at the scheming shrimp and gave her that 'it would be very wrong to kid me now' look.

If they were talking about the only person who had the credibility, skills, experience and merits to judge the dancing competition, only one name came to mind.

"No way."

"Yes way."

Levy watched as the expression on the bunhead's face changed. The latter's face brightened. She was highly considering the offer. It was Juvia's lifelong dream, after all, to meet her hero.

Juvia made all sorts of scenario in her head. She imagined how she should she react when she finally met Fiore's Prima Ballerina. She thought about what she should wear, how her hair should be, what should she say first. The fangirl in her jumped in happiness.

When a dreamy smile crept up Juvia's lips, Levy knew she had sealed the deal. Her bandana-wearing head was safe, for now.

"Okay, okay. I'm in!"

She grabbed Juvia's hand and eternally thanked her for it. The two jumped around, screaming like fangirls, much like how they did in high school when their favorite show was on.

When their excitement died down a little, Juvia asked the show writer, "So, do you know who they paired me up with?"

"Oh, I don't know yet since they're all hush-hush about it but I heard this season's guest stars are gonna be epic."

"Epic, huh?"

That was one way to put it. Although the bunhead had bad impression of celebrities, it did not sour her mood. The opportunity to meet Aquarius, Fiore's Prima Ballerina, came only once in a lifetime and it squashed every reservations Juvia had.

Little did she know _epic_ was going to knock on that door and he would be bringing crazy, disaster and frustrating along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, people! It's been a while but we're finally at AO3. It's me be-dazzled from tumblr and fanfiction.net. I hope some of you recognizes me. If you don't, that's alright. It's nice to make your acquaintance. Let's keep the Gruvia love burning alright? We may love the coldest couple on Earthland but let's keep their love alive. #GruviaForever


	2. That Guy From the Billboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray Fullbuster is a player both in love and in life. He plays Professional Basketball and is being groomed to be in line with Basketball Legends Michael Jordan, Lebron James, Kobe Bryant and Stephen Curry. There's just one problem, Gray Fullbuster is a play-ah. His life is a giant mess of crazy parties, waking up with random women and waking up in random women's apartments. Just living the life.
> 
> The opinion of the public on him is waning. To save the million-dollar endorsements in the verge of disappearing, Gray needs to change his image. Therefore, Gray Fullbuster, Fiore Knight's Team Captain and Most Valuable Player, will be in the next season of "My Star Can Dance".
> 
> There's another problem: it seems like his star isn't that bright since his partner, one of Fiore's prominent ballerinas, doesn't know him? His billboard is hanging in front of her dancing school! And it was a good billboard since all he was wearing was his six-pack and an Aztec bandana. How come she didn't notice?
> 
> Warning: Rated M for Sensitive Language.

...

_Head down,_   
_Swaying to my own sound_   
_Flashes in my face now_   
_All I know is everybody loves me_   
_Everybody loves me_

\- Everybody Loves Me, One Republic

...

Even the sun had to bow down to the man jumping into his sleek black convertible, too cool to even use the door. His aura was simply glowing. How could it not when he had his third MVP trophy sitting in his glass cabinet? Plus the fact that Magnolia deemed him a hero.

Gray Fullbuster, three times MVP and Team Captain of Magnolia's up and coming basketball team, adjusted his rearview mirror to take a good look at himself.

"You just look so fine this morning, Fullbuster."

He shot an approving look at his reflection, shook his head in disbelief as his grin reached both ears. How was it possible for such a gorgeous man to even exist?

Gray started his engine and left the convertible's roof open. Simply because he has seen cool guys do it on television. Besides, the day was too beautiful to be hiding from the sun.

Gray put on his sunglasses, channeling a superstar vibe. Eye protection was secondary reason. Hoopster scrambled in his seat looking for his iPhone. When he connected the same to his car through Bluetooth, he immediately scanned iTunes for his driving playlist. A good way to start the day.

"Let's put on my favorite girl."

Gray pulled out of his garage as the song began, cautiously as to not scratch the car. He just had it last month and it would be a waste driving it recklessly. But as soon as he was on the main road, the Fiore Knight's Team Captain did not hesitate stepping on the gas. Disheveled raven hair danced in the morning breeze. There weren't many cars in the highway so he increased his speed as the song reached its bridge. What's the point of driving a billion dollar sports car if you couldn't road-runner it? So Gray pedaled it to 80.

"Now payback is a bad b*tch and baby, I'm the baddest. You f*ckin' with a savage. Can't have this, can't have this."

Gray rapped along, spitting the words with conviction, throwing his free hand around like Snoop Dogg. Swag coursed through his bloodstream. He felt so ghetto he did not even censor the words.

"I'm not sorry!"

Gray popped his head up and down to the beat and sang second to Demi Lovato, singing in piercing falsetto. He was just repeating the lyric 'I'm not sorry'.

The drive was long but Gray did not mind it. He did not even notice he was driving for more than an hour now; in a speed that was already reckless. The road-trip playlist he created was not even halfway through it. When Gray passed by the welcome sign, he slowed down. The convertible purred through the busy street of Magnolia.

The bumper-to-bumper traffic gave Gray some time to consult Siri for the exact location of some woman's dance school. Mika Mine texted him the address the night before. The show's crew would meet him there, she said. When he asked for the exact location she replied to just look around for it and reminded him not to be late _or else_. Gray did not want to know what came after 'or else…'. It was never pretty.

Gray thanked Siri when the machine displayed a map on his iPhone screen and spat out detailed directions. He would have kissed the machine out of gratitude. If only she was a real person. In fact, Gray remembered hooking up with some woman claiming to be Siri. He was wasted at that time and found it amusing. The sex was good and the sexy voice that really sounded like the virtual assistant did some wonders. But the sun came and reason returned to Gray. After that night, he turned off the Siri feature for a month. It started to become weird, bordering creepy.

Siri led him to a block of identical red-bricked buildings. One peculiar lot stood out.

"You've reached your destination." prompted the virtual assistant.

"Thanks, Siri."

The Lamborghini crawled over the parking lot, looking for an open spot. When Gray finally did find one, he pulled up and climbed down the convertible. He fixed his raven hair under a Fiore Knights bull-cap. He did not want to get tackled by fans so he put on a disguise. Satisfied with his look, Gray started for the building.

"Let's make some hearts swoon today."

He was going to charm everyone out their wits, he just knew. Gray pranced and strutted, treating the sun as his own spotlight. It wasn't long until he found the entrance. A sign that said 'Lockser School of Dance' hang above. He took out his phone from his back pocket and reread the address his mother sent him.

"Well, this is probably it."

Since his mother wasn't going to tell him an exact address, Gray settled on approaching an old man wearing blue and white uniform, stationed at the door. It would be a hassle if he went inside the wrong building. It happened to him once, maybe twice. All he could remember was how it took him forever to get out of there. Worse, if he was late because he kept looking everywhere for that place. Not a good impression to leave.

Gray pinched the bridge of his nose. His mother must be punishing him because of that incident in his apartment. He shook his head and calmed himself down.

"Hi. Is this the–"

A shrill scream cut Gray off. Maybe broke his ear-drums too.

"You're Gray Fullbuster! You're Gray Fullbuster! You're from Fiore Knights!"

The old man kept repeating as if Gray did not hear it the first time. But the excitement written all over his wrinkled face was all too familiar with Gray. This old man was certainly a fan.

"Can I have your autograph? I am your biggest fan!"

See?

The old man felt for a pen in his uniform pockets and, not finding one, ended up handing Gray black permanent marker. Gray waited for Rob to give him a paper, photo, or anything to write on.

"Where should I sign?"

Old Rob thought deep before his eyes grew wide when an idea hit him.

"Uh-huh. I got it! Wait!" he unbuttoned his top uniform and opened it wide enough to show his bare chest.

"Here! Because you are always here in my heart." Old Rob broke into a wide grin as he tapped two fingers on his left chest.

Whether the idea was a good or a bad one? That was debatable. Autograph on the chest was not a peculiar request for Gray. He was used to women asking him to sign their chests, and all other parts of their bodies, all the time. Just another day at the office. But that request coming from old Rob? Gray narrowed his repulsed eyes.

This fan of his was eager, waiting for his autograph. Now was a good time for a distraction. Anyone?

"Uncle Rob, what happened? We heard a scream."

Thank goodness!

"Is everything all right?"

The twin doors flung open and spitted out a woman, probably in her forties. An air of grace followed her.

"I'm sorry Ma'am! It's just… we don't really receive a lot of celebrities around here."

The old man gestured toward Gray who answered with a polite smile. Time to turn on the charms. Gray offered the woman a hand. She took it without hesitation but was taken by surprise when this stranger, whose eyes were still covered with sun glasses, kissed the back of her hand.

"I didn't realize chivalry reached your generation."

"We're a dying breed."

Gray saw the glint in her eyes. Her blue eyes told that she found him interesting. Behind his sunglasses he watched her inspecting eyes travel up and down, giving him a once-over.

"You must forgive me. I definitely have seen your face before…" she trailed off, her voice laced with embarrassment. She tilted her head on one side, looking like she was contemplating something.

Gray did her a favor and took off his undercover cap and shades. The boy even rumpled his raven hair in an attempt to jog her memory. He was, after all, famous for his unkempt, dangerously sexy hair. But it seemed like the woman was taking too long to remember. Gray was starting to feel embarrassed.

He followed her eyes when she looked somewhere behind him and then shifted her face to the right, raising her head a little to look at something: to a billboard with a smirking Gray, half of his bare body on full display. He was holding a plastic bottle of a recognized energy drink. Gray remembered that pictorial. Good times, he thought.

The smirk on his face slowly disappeared. The woman still hasn't remembered! Gray was starting to feel like digging himself a whole to hide in. He masked his embarrassment with a simper.

"I'm Gray Fullbus– "

"–He is the famous basketball player who won three basketball championships for Fiore! Now they are heading for the big leagues. Not easy but this guy here…"

"Uncle Rob?" The woman interrupted. The old man was turning blue, running out of oxygen. "I know you're passionate about basketball. Oh!"

The moment she said the word 'basketball' it hit her, her blue eyes shining in recognition.

"You're Gray Fullbuster."

Thank the heavens she finally recognized him.

"That's right, Miss…." Now Gray felt embarrassed hoping the woman would offer her name. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Oh. Well, that's because I didn't offer it. I apologize. I am Mrs. Olivia Lockser and our family manages and owns this studio."

Gray thought for a second. Did this mean that this was the woman he was paired up to? He wasn't complaining or anything. He just expected someone… younger. But who was he to judge? If this woman got the job done, he wasn't one to complain.

The woman may have recognized doubt in Gray, so she corrected him immediately.

"You're here for my daughter. She is friends with one of the show's writer." Olivia felt the need to explain.

"Oh, you're not teaching the class?"

"Oh no, no, no, no." She chuckled. "My daughter does, not me. My arthritis might strike when I do that."

The trio laughed at Mrs. Lockser's attempt of a joke. When the giggles died down, Mrs. Lockser excused herself.

"Everybody's already waiting so I won't keep you any longer. I would love to escort you but I have some prior engagement. My daughter will be the one to accommodate you then."

"I hope she got your beautiful genes."

The flattery made the woman giggle. If she was a little younger she would have engaged in this basketball superstar's flirting. Gray wouldn't mind. Older woman propositioning him wasn't new.

She contemplated over what he said, apparent when she brushed her chin with a thumb and a finger. A playful thought shone on her eyes. Something that Gray caught on.

"Why don't you just find it out yourself?"

With the way she said it, she was definitely onto something. She gave him another once-over, more appreciative this time (checking him out). Gray did not read much into it. Besides, no one was ever immune to the 'Gray Charms'.

"I have to go. See you around Mr. Fullbuster and good luck with the game."

Gray thanked her and kissed the back of her palm once again. This time, he noted, she was not surprised by the act. Then, he watched and observed as the woman walked herself to the parking lot. With the way she spoke and carried herself, the star player knew she wasn't just some middle-aged lady. She looked and sounded like one of those women he met in parties who hailed from the country's wealthiest families – women with pedigree.

"Good genes do run in this family, Mr. Fullbuster. The young miss is definitely as beautiful as the older miss."

Uncle Rob had already held the door open for him. He wasted no time and vanished inside the building in case the old man remembered asking for an autograph on the chest.

A soft classical tune welcomed Gray. He noticed immediately the elegant flight of stairs, a Victorian era survivor, which led to the second floor. He roamed his eyes around the baronial room which was large enough to hold big and important events. And with the classical design embedded in each corner, it might have been used for that purpose.

"Second floor, then the door to your left." Uncle Rob, the mansion-turned-studio day-security, instructed. He apologized for not being able to take them in himself.

Gray put on his humble bull-cap and thanked the nice, old man.

"Oh! I didn't get the autograph."

The voice travelled inside but Gray faintly heard as he was already on the last step to the second floor.

"Well I hope this is worth the freaking drive."

The classical tune grew louder but still soft to the ears. He could also now make out a muffled voice. It led him to the double doors with windows that afforded a peek inside. A group of little ballerinas on their tip toes and cute, pink tutus occupied the right side while who he assumed might be the guardians stayed on the left.

Next to them was another distinct group. All of them wore black shirts and each were holding equipment Gray recognized were used for filming: portable spotlights, reflectors and cameras. One was even pacing the floor back and forth with a rolled paper in her hand.

"Brace yourselves. Superstar coming in."

The large room buzzed when Gray Fullbuster pushed the door open. The women residing the waiting area stood to their feet and rushed to him like hungry piranhas sighting a meat-drop in the tank. True enough; a young, very delicious meat had dropped on them.

Juvia, who was staring at her reflection at the wide-range mirror, turned to the door after hearing a long and heart-melting 'Ohs'. She was taken-aback, recognizing the man who just walked in on her class. Then, arched a brow because someone just disrupted her class, much to her chagrin.

Gray immediately regretted abandoning his undercover get-up. The women from the waiting area pooled around him, seizing every chance they get to touch him. Even if he was familiar with this kind of scene, the Fiore Knight's star player still felt awkward because most of these women were old enough to be his mother. A picture of Mrs. Mine flashed at the back of his mind and made him cringe inwardly. But being used to attention and with the money the team management spent on public relations, Gray Fullbuster definitely knew how to work this crowd. His million dollar smile that scored him hundreds of advertisement deals and magazine covers never left his face as the women feasted on him.

Juvia fixed her eyes on the man, ignoring the soft flutters in her stomach. She tried to call the attention of her students but their young eyes, too, were trained to the new guy. So she walked over to the hungry piranhas and broke up the feast.

"Hi, excuse me. Is there anything I can help you with?" She sounded rather formal and distant.

Her disinterest confused the basketball star. Usually, he'd get breasts brushing against him. His eyes fell on the pair the bluenette had. Not bad. He wouldn't mind the playful butt-slaps or cop-a-feels his fans would chance up to. He was a generous guy. But he did not appreciate what he was getting from this woman which was _nothing at all_. She wasn't only distant but cold as ice.

"Well, I was told to come here for that show I'm in."

Juvia turned to the girl who was pacing the floor nervously earlier. Now, she stood erect, eyes round as saucers.

"Levy?"

The girl's face shifted when Juvia called her out. Red quickly spread on her cheeks when she realized she was starstruck. Levy then quickly moved her short legs and walked toward Juvia and the basketball superstar.

"Ah… yes. H-h-hello." Levy greeted shyly, almost tumbling on the floor when she bowed to greet him.

"You are a little bit early, Sir." Somehow, Levy could not look at Gray. Which Juvia found odd.

"I still have to hold a class, so…"

So what?

Gray did not budge. He was already there, even earlier than call time. Shouldn't they start filming already since the superstar was already in the building? The eagle has landed.

Gray immediately noticed the change in her expression. He finally realized who the woman shared an uncanny resemblance with. But her face was pulled in a frown and she was emitting an ominous aura. A far cry from the radiance Mrs. Lockser had on.

"So, you can sit over there while I finish it."

Gray felt like he was slapped in the face a thousand times. Was she asking him to wait? Gray Fullbuster, this era's King of the Hoops was asked to wait? He could not believe the words coming out of her beautiful, _beautiful_ mouth.

"Mary, please tend to our guest."

Gray, feeling insulted to be referred to as just 'guest', stopped her by the shoulders. "Wait, do you know who I am?"

Really, she could have said basketball superstar, sexiest team captain (as polls would have it), or even just god Fullbuster.

"Yes."

His confidence level skyrocketed. No woman in her right mind would not know Gray _'the god'_ Fullbuster.

"You're the guy from the billboard."

Call an ambulance. Someone's ego just flat-lined.

Air left his body as if someone threw a punch to his stomach. For a moment he forgot to breath.

Good heavens forgive this woman for her ignorance.

* * *

"She's okay."

After a few rounds of practice, the gang decided to rest at the bleachers while the trainees take over the court.

Pearls of sweat trailed down from their foreheads to their necks. The dream-team, composing of this year's national basketball champions, dried themselves with cotton towels and cooled their bodies off with the sponsored energy drink. They interrogated their team captain the moment they heard about the meeting.

"Not your type?" Laxus Dreyar, Fiore Knight's Power Forward, asked.

"It's not that. It's just–"

"–exactly his type." Natsu interrupted. "C'mon man, I know you too well."

"She doesn't know what she needs to know." Gray grimaced, reflecting back on how the woman in question called her 'that guy from that the billboard'.

"What do you mean?" Curious, Natsu leaned closer to Gray which annoyed the latter. "So, she's stupid? Aw. Hey! What was that for?"

"You can't call a woman stupid, you idiot." Loke hit the back of Natsu's head. He felt offended on behalf of every woman. He loved every single woman of them.

"She's not stupid."

Since practice started, Gray never recovered from his bad mood.

"Then what?"

It was hard for Gray to explain. Mostly because he knew these guys would just laugh at his face when he admitted to the truth.

"Ignorant. She's ignorant. She called me the guy from that billboard."

And boy was he right. His team mates did not just laugh at his face. They 'rolled around, smacked the floor, and broadcasted it to the whole gym' laughed at his face.

"Waitwaitwait." The Point Guard and Gray's best friend, also the one who got to his nerves the most, struggled to even his breathing. "So you're telling us you've been cranky all morning because she doesn't know you?"

Gray waited for the punch line in that joke.

"He's mad because he's not the famous and irresistible Gray Fullbuster he thought he was."

Loke wrapped it up with that conclusion, finding it amusing to add insult to the captain's ego injury.

"If you guys are done laughing give me two hundred push-ups."

Gray threw his towel on the bleachers. He still was the Captain and he was not above using his power to punish those bastards.

* * *

"Mr. Fullbuster–"

"–Gray is fine." Gray shot the shy girl a friendly smile.

"Mr. Gray."

Hoopster grimaced inwardly. He meant to call him Gray, not that infamous guy with that BDSM fetish.

"Today we're going to film you and Juvia saying things about each other."

Levy informed the superstar on how today's filming was going to go down. It was some sort of introduction clip they were going to play before they officially introduce the contestants.

"Oh, is that so."

Gray's ears perked up. Instantly, he became curious of what this woman, this ignorant little thing, has to say about 'that guy from the billboard'. Gray only realized then. Juvia has seen his billboard. Did that mean she took note of his hard abs? He was only wearing an Aztec bandana in that billboard and his six packs were on full display. Gray brightened with that realization. He started counted the number of women who fell for that photo.

"We gave you Juv–I mean Ms. Lockser's profile yesterday." She peeked to see Gray looking ahead, contemplating something. "We know you're a busy person so if you want to be filmed first then–"

"–It's alright. Lady's first."

"Did you read my profile?"

The reason of his frustration peeked behind the shy writer. The woman dabbed dry towel on her face. Her blue locks were gathered in a bun. From the looks of it, she just finished washing. Gray's appreciative eyes wandered down her slender neck, then that sexy place where the neck and her shoulders met, then farther and farther…

"Hey, I said did you read my profile?"

Juvia's face was now frowning. She was probably annoyed that she had to repeat herself.

"Didn't have to." Gray replied.

He took a step forward which caused the surprised ballerina to take a step back.

"I would like to know my partner on a more _personal_ level."

Juvia recognized that smile – _sexy and dangerous_.

"Juvia."

The ballerina jumped when Levy called her out, snapping her back to reality.

"We will film you first and then Mr. Gray." Levy informed her.

Juvia glanced back to Gray, the dangerously sexy smile still radiating on his smug face. She narrowed her eyes at him as a warning. His smirk broke into a full grin. Juvia whipped her head around and followed Levy. The writer led her to a make-shift photography studio the crew set up for the occasion.

Gray watched the bluenette intently. He wanted to hear what she was to say about him, so he walked closer and stood next to the director.

"Just be casual, Ms. Juvia." The director instructed in a friendly voice. "Tell us what you think about Mr. Fullbuster."

When the director said his name, Juvia's eyes instinctively wandered over where the man was. They held each other's gaze for a moment before the director cued the start of filming.

"Rolling on the set. Lights, camera, action!"

The set fell silent as everyone was waiting for the ballerina to speak. It took her a while that Gray thought she gone mute or something.

"He is… eager."

Gray's face fell on the floor. Eager? Was that a good thing to describe him?

"To learn." She clarified. "He is a go-getter."

Her smile radiated through the screen as Gray watched the live test. Looking at her being confident in front of the camera, Gray could tell this was not the first time for Juvia. She had the face for it, he had to admit.

After a few words about dance and the plans she had for their performance, Gray was asked to take the sit next. As usual, his charms were off the charts, talking about himself, basketball and how excited he was for the new experience.

Juvia observed him through the monitor. She had to give it to him. If she didn't hear about the crazy things he has done off camera she would have believed the boy-next-door image Gray was projecting in front of the camera.

But she knew better not to.

When Gray filmed his last shot, he winked directly at the camera. Juvia's heart skipped a beat.

Gray Fullbuster was sexy and _dangerous_.

* * *

Word was out. Gray Fullbuster was frequenting a certain place in Magnolia.

Juvia did not know if she was glad about the instant fame her studio was now enjoying. The regulars would usually be mothers who had nothing else better to do or nannies paid to stick around. That day, the bluenette was greeting faces she had never seen in her life.

The ballet teacher wanted to apologize for the way she acted the day before. Her temper would always get the best of her and interrupting her class with his presence drove her up the wall. Juvia decided it wasn't really Gray's fault after collecting herself. So when she took the short trip from her house to the studio, imagine her surprise when she got blocked by a crowd of Fiore Knight fans.

Gray, ever the crowd-charmer, waved to his fans like the celebrity that he was. Some pushed to take photos with him. Other handed him posters or portraits for his autograph. Gray was more than happy to oblige them. He not only loved the attention, he basked on it. Gray glanced up the studio door where he saw the young bluenette tapping her left foot and repeatedly checking her watch. He loved his fans. But most of all, he loved annoying a certain woman.

The Fiore Knight star player waved his fans goodbye on the streets and made his way to where Juvia was, taking his sweet time. Which, he noted, added another crease on her forehead.

"Practice starts at seven, Mr. Fullbuster. Not seven-thirty."

"I got held up." Gesturing to the sea of people still gathered outside the studio.

It irked Juvia that he wasn't sorry at all.

"So…" Gray stepped forward, meeting the impatient woman's glare. "It knows my name." Because come to think of it, Juvia never called him by his name.

The woman ignored his comment and walked past him. He might have checked out her ass as she ascended the stairs. He might have also appreciated it.

Juvia hated delays and the distracted guest currently wandering around her studio seemed to be full of it. Sometimes, he would ask her about the paintings on the walls while she or their dance coach was in the middle of giving out instructions. He would also interrupt her with his loud thinking and apologized for it afterwards. The bluenette had the feeling he wasn't sorry at all.

And the Hoopster acted like a brat all throughout practice.

Hoopster giggled with the crew members while Juvia talked to Levy and the dance coach regarding the dance routine. Vijee the dance coach, being a fan of the Hoopster, abandoned the task at hand to join them, causing Juvia another delay. It was the last straw.

Juvia was growing anxious. The show scheduled a closed-door preshow where the unnamed prospect judges were to give comments and pointers which would help the couples prepare for their performance. Juvia knew well dancing in front of a camera was much easier than in front of a live studio audience. Besides, Levy had tipped Juvia that one of the sitting judges would be her lifelong idol. She bit her nail. Juvia needed to impress her. To do that, she needed to set the Hoopster straight.

During break, she pulled him aside, out of everyone's earshot and scolded the guy.

"Can you take anything seriously?"

Without warning, Gray leaned in, putting on a serious look, dropping an octave – his voice was husky and teasing.

"Is this serious enough?"

Juvia stiffened. She became highly aware of the thinning distance between them. If Gray noticed it too, he didn't let it show. Instead, he continued his steps, doing what he proved to be good at – invading her personal space. Juvia did not like it. He was close, so close that she could see the small scar peeking beneath his unruly bangs. And his eyes, his dark, piercing eyes were trained at her, boring through her. She watched his gaze fall on her lips then his tongue seductively run over his own.

Juvia wondered how his lips tasted.

"What's happening?"

The bluenette jumped back, surprised. She took a few more steps, eager to put space in between them. Gray first saw the reflection of the interrupter on the wide range mirror mounted on the wall. He easily recognized the personification of classic elegance. The walking testament of the expression 'like mother, like daughter' – _Olivia Lockser_.

"So, I've seen you met my daughter."

Gray was not sure if it was just him or if there was another meaning to Mrs. Lockser's words. But the glint of mischief in her sharp blue eyes and the way she lifted the corner of her lips made it look and sound like there was. He'd get to the bottom of that later.

For now, one thing was for sure: with the way Juvia's eyes lingered on his lips, the woman was interested. Great! Gray could work with that. He could turn interest into attraction real quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you? Drop some love! #GRUVIAFOREVER


	3. He's a Man; She's a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray Fullbuster is a player both in love and in life. He plays Professional Basketball and is being groomed to be in line with Basketball Legends Michael Jordan, Lebron James, Kobe Bryant and Stephen Curry. There's just one problem, Gray Fullbuster is a play-ah. His life is a giant mess of crazy parties, waking up with random women and waking up in random women's apartments. Just living the life.
> 
> The opinion of the public on him is waning. To save the million-dollar endorsements in the verge of disappearing, Gray needs to change his image. Therefore, Gray Fullbuster, Fiore Knight's Team Captain and Most Valuable Player, will be in the next season of "My Star Can Dance".
> 
> There's another problem: it seems like his star isn't that bright since his partner, one of Fiore's prominent ballerinas, doesn't know him? His billboard is hanging in front of her dancing school! And it was a good billboard since all he was wearing was his six-pack and an Aztec bandana. How come she didn't notice?

_'Cause I try and try to forget you, girl_   
_But it's just so hard to do_   
_Every time you do that thing you do_

\- That Thing You Do, The Wonders

...

Few weeks in practice and Gray Fullbuster was nowhere near his goal. Had he lost his magic?

"No!"

Gray was mortified. There was no way he had lost his magic touch.

The My Star Can Dance crew members froze on the spot. Some almost dropped the expensive equipment they were handling. It would have been bad. But the basketball superstar just screamed at them no. Was he mad about something? Was he not satisfied?

Levy McGarden, the My Star Can Dance's assistant show writer, tried to control her trembling when she stepped towards Gray.

"M-m-mr. G-gray. Is anything not i-in your l-l-liking?"

Fear slurred her speech. She had clear instructions from the show's producers and her head-writer. Gray Fullbuster had to have everything he wanted – whenever, wherever. He was a basketball god and he must be treated as such. If word got to the show's big people, Levy would not only lose her job, she would lose her not-so-budding career too.

Gray saw something blue at the corner of his eye. It confused him why the show's writer was bowing in front of him, spitting out apologies everywhere. He couldn't make out the words she was mumbling.

Wait. Did he just say out loud what he was thinking?

All eyes were on Gray. It wasn't all new to him but why did they look like they were expecting something from him? He looked around, to the mortified crew members holding their breath, to the Bunhead with a scowl on her face then back to the short girl hanging her head low.

"I-i-if there's anything y-y-you don't like, we, we…"

"Anything I don't like?"

Apparently, he did it. He said his thoughts out loud. Gray needed to recover from this embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gray calmed himself first. He couldn't loss his cool like he did before. "I was reacting to… a different news." He covered.

Gray noticed the writer expel a relieved sigh. Good, he thought. The other crew members were relieved too. They returned to what they were doing. Juvia, however, was still judging him. Her sharp blue eyes were narrowed at him, questioning.

He broke the eye-to-eye stand off when he felt his phone vibrate.

_Saved by the vibration._

"How's the show going?"

Gray grimaced at the question. He couldn't say it was all good. Because it wasn't. His gaze landed on Bunhead who also returned to her own task.

"Are you still there, Gray?"

"Yes, mother."

So, Mika was on the other line, asking about the show.

What could Gray say? That there was a woman in this universe who did not know nor acknowledge him? It ticked him off and that was all he could think of.

"Everything's fine, mother."

_No it wasn't._

"I hope you're on your best behavior. I couldn't stress enough how–"

"– _yes_ , I know, mother." Gray cut in.

How could he think about his image when his ego, and manhood, was being stepped on and crashed with Bunhead's long and sexy legs?

"I got this."

Gray was not only talking about the show. He needed to fix this, whatever weird hocus pocus this was. Even if the ignorant Bunhead was not a fan of sports, she ought to know Gray. His name and gorgeous face were all over the news. He became an instant celebrity after the last national basketball games where his team won.

Was Juvia a monk? Was she living under a rock this whole time?

"I got this." He told himself after he cut the call and turn off his phone.

"Here you go, Gray."

The only high of his day was talking to the graceful Olivia Lockser, Bunhead's mother. Not only because she actually has a good sense of humor but mostly because she was very welcoming. Unlike the hostile bluenette she shared an uncanny resemblance with, who only welcomed him with animosity. His carefully prepared plan stumbled on a dead-end too and just when he finally caught her off-guard.

"Tea is good for the body. It rids of the toxins."

She brought Gray tea and offered the whole crew too.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockser."

Olivia Lockser was a calming presence. Gray wished Juvia would take after her.

"Olivia will do."

She then left to offer her daughter a cup of tea. Gray couldn't help but notice how doting of a mother Olivia Lockser was. And thanks to her, Gray was able to get a glimpse of a smiling Juvia. The younger Lockser beamed at her mother's display of affection.

"Like a child."

"Who's like a child, Mr. Gray?"

Gray almost shrieked out of surprise. Levy was so short and her steps were so light that no one could see when she was coming. But over the weeks, the writer was able to grow out of her shyness and would now look into Gray's eyes when talking to him. He just needed her to drop the 'mister'.

"You scared me there."

It was true. Gray had to calm his heart down. They should really put a bell on Levy.

"Mr. Gray is really jumpy."

That was also true. He should really stop talking to himself alone.

Not only did Levy gained confidence, she could now also freely tease him. Gray was able to recover from the shock when Shorty giggled.

"Juvia is an only child."

At the mention of her name, Gray's curious eyes landed on Bunhead once again.

Only child huh, he thought.

"Mr. Gray should really start reading profiles."

Shorty's words stung Gray. He had not even thrown a glance at Juvia's profile. It made him look really self-centered. He reminded himself to take a look at it later.

"Like I said I want to know my partner on a more personal level."

"And how does Mr. Gray plan to do that?"

Levy's eyes shone with pure and innocent curiosity. Gray could not answer the curiosity though because he, himself, had no idea how to break that ice cold woman who seemed like had no other plans but dance all day.

Of course, he could not admit to that. Gray Fullbuster could not admit defeat. So, he hid his doubts with confidence. Which, in all honesty, was beginning to take a hit.

"You'll see."

He wasn't just telling Levy. He was also trying to convince himself that he was going to get through that woman one way or another.

* * *

Gray checked his designer watch. He was a tad early than call time. There was no sign of the show's crew members everywhere, except for the hard-working assistant writer, Levy.

"Oh, Mr. Gray. You're early again today."

Gray greeted her with a smile.

"Early bird catches the worm." He said.

Gray did believe that. In the past years of his training he always came first and left last.

"Juvia's just finishing her class." Levy gestured to Bunhead who was already grinning wide as she sent her students home. "The crew will be here in thirty minutes." She informed.

"It's alright. I can wait."

Feeling sorry and embarrassed to make a man like Gray wait, Levy asked him to take a seat. Shorty excused herself and stepped out of the room to make a phone call. She was going to ask the crew to come fast, fly if they needed to.

In all honesty, Gray was not in a hurry. It gave him some time to observe his partner. Gray did not take a seat. Instead, he walked toward the wall of painting he already saw yesterday and the days before that. He pretended to check them out.

The room cleared quickly, save for a few guests who lingered. Gray threw the unsuspecting bluenette a glance then casually returned his attention to the art piece when she looked his way. He would, again, cast a side glance when he felt like she wasn't looking anymore.

If anyone saw him, they would think he was about to steal the art piece with the way he was stealing glances at the owner of it.

Mary, Juvia's young and pretty assistant, handed her a bottle of water and a clean towel. Then, she walked toward the pretending athlete and offered him one too.

"Have some water, Sir."

Gray returned her warm smile, collecting the beverage the petite woman offered. He said his thanks casually as if he didn't have a little panic when the assistant turned his way and approached him. He ignored the small giggle the young girl stifled as she walked back to her desk.

The Pocari Sweat was still cold in his hands. He unscrewed the cap and took a few gulps from the bottle, emptying it in half. At the corner of his eye, he saw Juvia's small figure move.

_Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back._

Gray did not even put up a fight and easily gave in to his curiosity. As if caught in a daze, he watched Juvia mesmerize him with every move.

The petite bluenette just had a sip of her cold bottle and replaced the cap immediately. She clutched the clean towel and dabbed off the sweat on her forehead.

Gray's curious eyes followed her hand as she slid the towel down her cheeks and then to her neck. Her eyes were closed shut, her lips were slightly parted and the way she tilted her bare neck on the side made it hard for Gray to swallow. Suddenly, the room temperature shot up to a hundred degree.

"When did it get so hot in here?" He asked himself in a small voice.

The flustered athlete adjusted his shirt collar that started to suffocate him. He was wearing a v-neck. His midnight eyes never left Juvia. He quickly regretted that as he watched Juvia's towel dab at her bare and prominent collarbone and slowly approached the zone he could not look away from. Gray was so preoccupied he did not notice his grip tightening around the plastic bottle. He also did not notice the girl who emerged behind him.

"Good news, Mr. Gray."

Gray jumped in surprise, accidentally spilling the water on the floor and some on him too. He immediately looked away before the ballet teacher caught him gawking at her.

"Oh my gosh! I scared you again."

Levy felt it was all her fault. Good thing Juvia's assistant was quick to respond. Mary rushed to him with a towel in hand.

"Don't worry about it. I have extra shirts in the bag. I'll just change–"

"–what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Juvia's panicked words stop Gray midway.

"You can't just strip in here. Especially not in front of women!" Juvia sprinted towards Gray, who was in the middle of a strip tease, and pulled the hem of the shirt down to cover the lower half of his exposed abs.

"What's wrong with it?"

Of course there was nothing wrong with Gray taking off his shirt in the middle of the room, even with an audience. It was a usual request from directors, photographers and producers. He was not only famous for his devilishly good looks but also his rock hard six-packs. Most of the times, the six-packs was part of the contract.

So why was this grandma so surprised?

"What do you mean what's wrong with it? Are you out of your mind?"

The two argued so loud that Gray did not notice two pairs of round eyes, one set was mortified and the other was quite excited.

"I'll even turn around, see?"

Juvia would not be able to stop Gray for taking his shirt off completely because for Gray it was normal. Totally normal.

But Juvia's heartbeat was not.

Suddenly, she found herself staring at an athlete's bare chest. His muscles were flat and refined. Juvia have only seen them on television or on paper. They did not do him justice. Interest hit Juvia in a speed of light. And something else just below her stomach. She wondered how his skin would feel beneath his fingertips.

"Are you taking this?"

The words snapped Juvia back to reality. She belatedly realized the inappropriate things she was thinking. With that man of all people!

But it wasn't strong arms that grabbed her shoulders and shove her against something hard. Instead, they were slender and short pair of arms – Levy's.

"You guys, we're a friendly show! You can't film this."

Juvia could feel the warmth Gray's body was emitting. It was clouding her usual rational thoughts. Worst of all, Gray's warmth was inviting her in.

Logic and decency peeled her off the half-naked athlete.

"Levy! You can't use me as human shield." She bellowed.

"And you!" Juvia turned around to face the stripper.

That freaking chest was at it again, teasing her, inviting her, challenging her. So, she grabbed the clean shirt on Gray's duffel sitting next to him and threw the damn thing at his really, really tempting chest.

"Put on something!"

Juvia marched to the other side of the room, eager to put distance between Gray and her. Also, because she did not want Gray to see how he affected her. If anyone asked, she'd say she was fuming red. But Juvia knew the truth.

All she saw was his chest, what more when her darkened eyes drifted down his abs?

Alas, it was too late though. Because Gray saw how Juvia's facial expression changed. She liked what she saw, he could tell. Most women did when Gray was stripped down to nothing in front of them.

The day wasn't a total waste because Gray realized that Juvia was still a woman and half-naked gods still had an effect on her.

* * *

Juvia shuddered at the thought of how she _and her body_ reacted to Gray yesterday. So, she convinced, _more like ordered_ , herself to get used to his presence in the studio, or else… Juvia was not sure herself what she would do. It has been awhile, like really awhile, since she rolled in bed in heat with a man.

So when Gray Fullbuster came to her studio, dressed in his gym shorts and fit white tee, she had another think coming.

The famous athlete strutted toward the center of the room, stretching his arms and tilting his head from side to side on the way. Then, he began his formal warm-up exercise starting from the shoulders.

"You're an early riser, Mr. Fullbuster."

"Yeah?" Gray said distractedly. He purposely flexed his well-defined biceps in front of Juvia just to show off. "Like I said, early bird catches worm." Flashing Juvia a dubious smile.

Which worm was he talking about?

Blue eyes wandered over the figure bending over at the center of her studio. She watched him extend his right arm to touch his toes on his left foot then his left hand with his toes on the right foot. When Gray rose to his full height, she could not help but trace a sinful trail starting from his broad, athletic shoulders, down his perfect V-shaped back. And when he reached down for another stretch, Juvia's mouth ran dry. His perfect and glorious ass demanded her attention. She easily obliged.

A sad realization hit the twenty-five year old ballerina; Juvia has not been in a relationship since she started teaching at the studio. She slapped her palms against her burning cheeks and whirled away to avoid detection. If he's back side could send every cell in her body into a frenzy, then how much more the front?

Her hazed mind wandered to yesterday, to a picture of Gray's hard, bare chest. Her cheeks burned. And the man was not even fully naked. Juvia shook her head to get rid of those inappropriate thoughts. She convinced herself that she was reacting to his body and not Gray. But could you really separate a man from his body?

Juvia needed to busy herself or else she'll keep thinking about Gray's sinfully tempting build and the things she could do with it. Bunhead proceeded to the handle bar and rested her left leg on it so in case her nosy assistant came asking why she was as red as a tomato, she'd have her reason.

"Gosh. You really are flexible."

"I hope that's not as dirty as it sounds."

Because everything he says sound sexual to Juvia now thanks to yesterday's strip tease.

"Hey, you're the one thinking dirty here."

Juvia put her leg down and glared at her disrupter. She has not even calmed her heart and her hormones yet and the bastard had the balls to lean against her hand bar and chat with her with that very, very sexy smug on his face.

"Let's just get started, okay?"

"M'kay."

There was something about his smile and his mood that she could not point out exactly. Like he knew something she did not. Juvia brushed it off. She had already wasted thirty minutes fantasizing about the Hoopster. Not good, Juvia.

"Fullbuster–"

"–Gray would do."

"Fullbuster,"

Gray narrowed his eyes at the woman who wouldn't listen.

"I need to know what I'm working here with." Juvia switched from a blushing schoolgirl to a serious businesswoman real quick. "I need to know your capacity in dancing."

"You've seen my dancing."

"Vijee thought you basic steps. If we want to impress the audience we need to add some star factor to it."

"I am the star factor."

There was no trace of humility on that man.

"Show me."

"My dance?"

Juvia nodded.

"Okay. Here it goes."

Gray Fullbuster smiled at himself. Easy-peasy. He looked up to the ceiling to call for Michael and, whether it was the King of Pop or King of the Hoops, he always made them proud.

"Prepare to be amazed."

He threw an imaginary fedora on his head and kept his hand poised there while his free hand was positioned on a place Juvia avoided to look at. He started humming the chorus, spun around ala Michael Jackson and glided his feet backwards like he was walking on air. It had a cute mix of goofy and sexy. But sexy won over when Gray executed his steamy pelvic thrust.

What's wrong with the air-conditioner in this room, Juvia wondered.

"Well, Golden Boy, we're going on a TV show not a strip club."

Juvia needed to know if this pelvic-thrusting guy in front of her had a potential as an actual dancer, and if he did, to what extent. She showed Gray some of the basics in ballet, pushing the image of him rocking his hips like a rock star at the back of her mind – way, way back there. Surprisingly, he was learning fast.

Of course, Hoopster could not cram the four years worth of studying and practicing ballet in just one day. Maybe a year or two if he practiced daily. But time was not a luxury.

The professional dancer settled on just going with the basics. She was looking to mix basic ballet with modern dance for entertainment value. She needed to impress the Chief Judge. Juvia just had to use his well-defined build and strong figure to her advantage.

"Lift you?"

"Yes."

"So I'm just like a prop? A stunt-man?"

"Well… not exactly."

Gray squinted at her in an attempt to intimidate her into admitting that in her eyes he was just a chair or a ladder she could step on.

"Then what exactly am I?"

A nuisance who was converting her into a real pervert.

The two of them were so uncoordinated that he slams into her in every turn. And even in a simple lift and carry he was always dropping her.

"How much" Puff. "do you" Puff. "weigh?" Puff.

"Don't ask a woman her weight!"

* * *

"Well Mr. Star Player, you're late again."

Briar, the sultry Fiore Knights' team-manager, chided Gray for being late. His teammates were already thirty minutes in on their morning drill. She made sure that the warning in her voice was on point too. But it did not seem like the Star Player heard it because he just walked past her, dropped his duffel beside him and sunk on one of the bleachers.

Gray was tired – _dead_ tired. His body was aching all over. He even had to request the company chauffer to pick him up and drive him to the gym. It was freaking Saturday and he had to drag himself to practice.

The grumpy raven-haired listened to Briar's tall heels tap on the gym floor. He frowned beneath the towel he covered his face with, knowing the foxy manager was approaching him. His suspicion was confirmed when Briar grabbed the towel away and the gym's remarkable lighting system bombarded his vision. It took his pupils a few seconds to adjust to the sudden brightness and, just as he guessed, the tough manager already had her hands crossed against her generous chest. A disapproving expression plastered on her face.

"Get up."

"Just give me a minute."

"Get up or I will haul your ass there."

Gray raised both his hands in surrender. Experience told him not to get on the woman's bad side. So as soon as the team jogged past where he was sitting, the Star Player insinuated himself within the group.

This year's Most Valuable Player could jog up and down the bleachers for thirty minutes minimum and make it look so easy-peasy. He could finish the standard number of jogs in his sleep. Today, however, his legs gave up on the second lap.

Coach Macao, Fiore Knight's resident instructor and strategist, granted him a short break before finishing his remaining laps.

"We don't want to lose our Star Player, do we?" He would say, obviously lenient towards Gray.

It did not take the Team Captain long to jump at the opportunity. With both feet rested atop the back of the seat in front of him, Gray made himself comfortable on the bleachers. He was just about to shut the world out to take a short nap when a big hand slapped him on the shoulders and startled him awake.

"Bunhead?" asked Natsu Dragneel, the country's best point-guard and the most annoying best-friend Gray has ever met.

"I hear you, brother."

Gray's team, not wanting to miss out on anything juicy, had just joined in on the chitchat.

"I dated this one chick in college. She was in dance sports or something. Man, never stopped until I passed out."

"What? Lucy did Dance Sports in college? What category?" Loke asked, surprised to know that Eathland Sports' newscaster had that talent.

"Shut up, you pervert."

Gray threw a towel at his Point-guard's face to shut him up. What did he need to give to get some sleep around there?

"Besides, if that's what we're actually doing, I'd be glad."

No. Not even close. The reason why his body was sore, and not the good kind you get after a fun night, was because he and Juvia had been practicing for three days straight. They still both keep messing up the choreography. And by ' _them_ ' he meant _he_.

"She is just too demanding."

He was half-right. Juvia kept making him do things.

"It's like she's trying to impress someone."

"If you have time to chat you have time to squat. Now, go!"

Briar was a no-nonsense kind of woman when it came to managing Fiore Knights. She would not start becoming lenient on them. Not now that they were going to the big leagues. There was so much on the line.

"You, too, Star Player. Hit it."

Gray grunted. In this gym and in that dance studio, Gray Fullbuster, basketball god, was being ordered around by women.

Gray could not catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to drop some love! #GruviaForever


	4. Dancing is Like Making Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray Fullbuster is a player both in love and in life. He plays Professional Basketball and is being groomed to be in line with Basketball Legends Michael Jordan, Lebron James, Kobe Bryant and Stephen Curry. There's just one problem, Gray Fullbuster is a play-ah. His life is a giant mess of crazy parties, waking up with random women and waking up in random women's apartments. Just living the life.
> 
> The opinion of the public on him is waning. To save the million-dollar endorsements in the verge of disappearing, Gray needs to change his image. Therefore, Gray Fullbuster, Fiore Knight's Team Captain and Most Valuable Player, will be in the next season of "My Star Can Dance".
> 
> There's another problem: it seems like his star isn't that bright since his partner, one of Fiore's prominent ballerinas, doesn't know him? His billboard is hanging in front of her dancing school! And it was a good billboard since all he was wearing was his six-pack and an Aztec bandana. How come she didn't notice?

_And you play it coy, But it's kinda cute.  
_ _Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
_ _Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
_ _Cause you can see it when I look at you._

_\- Everything, Michael Buble_

\---

Juvia Lockser wondered what she had ever done wrong to deserve getting stuck with a five-year-old goofball trapped in a hot basketball star's body. The times she tried to make a conversation, Gray would twist her words and insist that she liked him, which was obviously not the case. Okay, maybe. Maybe, she liked him a little bit. Also, she liked his body a little bit.

"Levy? Am I cursed?"

Juvia fixed her hair in front of the full body mirror. She pulled her blue locks into a bun, leaving a few baby strands astray.

"What do you mean?"

Levy emerged behind the counter, dropping a stack of magazine on top the marble counter. The young assistant huffed. A smoke of dust irritated her sensitive nose.

"Why do I have to be paired up with that guy?"

"You mean, Mr. Gray?"

My Star Can Dance's assistant writer stacked the magazines neatly on one side and took another set from below the counter.

"Don't call him that."

"Why not?"

Juvia turned away from the mirror and walked toward the young writer.

"It reminds me of that book."

"Which book? Oh!"

Levy blushed at the realization. Both Juvia and she read that book, not together though.

"Didn't you like Christian Grey?"

"Don't remind me."

Juvia rolled her eyes. Her mind wandered over the Fifty Shades trilogy she kept in her book case. That one made her reach for ice. The room's temperature shot up to a hundred. The steamy scenes from the book and the movie played in her mind in vivid images.

"Eh, a-a-anyway. Why was I even paired up with him? Is there no one else?"

"I honestly don't know."

Juvia grabbed Levy's shoulders and spun the surprised Shrimp to face her. She wanted to look into her friend's eyes to see if she was lying. Levy McGarden was telling the truth.

Juvia sighed in defeat and let go of the surprised, and honestly a little scared, Levy.

"Is it too late to change partners?"

"Probably…"

Juvia faced her with hopeful eyes. She would jump at the opportunity of getting rid of that Hoopster.

But Levy intentionally kept the answer hanging.

"No." she finished.

Levy let out a hearty laugh. It wasn't everyday she could tease the woman who kept calling her Shrimp in High School. _Revenge of the Shorties._

Juvia glared at the woman. She was enjoying Juvia's misfortune too much.

"Why are you so against it? When I found out you were going to be paired up with Mr. Gray, I was so excited for you I screamed at my head writer!"

Juvia could see Levy's frustration. Well, she ought to feel lucky, shouldn't she? Considering that… Juvia wondered for a second. Should she tell Levy the truth?

"Well…"

"I even remember when we were in High School, we skipped class just to mmmnn…"

Shrimp's next words were shut by Juvia'a quick hand.

"Don't say it out loud!"

"What shouldn't she say out loud?"

The two women jumped in surprise. None of them heard Hoopsters footsteps. Gray was never that discreet. He made sure his presence was felt, one way or another. So, how did he manage to enter the practice room without detection?

"Mmmnnnmm."

Juvia was horrified. Did Hoopster hear anything? And if he did, to what extent? The surprised, and a little anxious, bluenette was so preoccupied with these questions that she did not feel her hand suffocating one show writer.

"Geez, woman. Release the poor girl."

Juvia only realized she was taking Levy hostage when Gray pointed it out. She immediately retrieved her hand that covered the writer's mouth and apologized.

"Was that a girl-on-girl thing you guys liked to do privately?"

Gray should be thankful, Juvia thought. He should be thankful that there wasn't anything within her reach. Otherwise, the ballerina would have grabbed the nearest thing, _anything,_ to throw at the cheeky pervert.

...

The day of the preshow was drawing near and Juvia was still not confident about their routine. Bunhead was thankful that the self-proclaimed basketball superstar agreed to drive down her studio for practice, even on weekends. She politely asked Levy if she could keep that a secret from the show and the crew members for the time being. Their presence made it hard for her and Gray to concentrate.

"You just wanted to be alone with Mr. Gray." Levy teased which Juvia didn't seem to hear.

All her attention was focused on one thing – impressing her idol. Nothing else mattered.

Gray was all excited and giddy when he arrived at Juvia's dance studio. Finally, he could have Bunhead all to himself. No cameras, no audience, just the two of them. It was time to put on the charms and the moves.

 _Your savior has finally arrived!_ Was what Gray wanted to announce, kicking the door open. But he heard two people talking inside the practice room. He recognized the voices belonging to Juvia and Levy. He felt a pang of disappointment. So, they were not alone.

Gray recovered from the dismay when he heard the two talking about him. He pressed his ear against the door to hear more. He did not like how they talked about him anymore like he was some kind of plague Juvia would rather avoid.

Something sparked his interest though, when he heard Levy say something about skipping class in High School. He was hogging the door already when silence came and Juvia yelled at the other woman thereafter.

_What shouldn't she say out loud?_

"Hello, Mr. Gray."

Being alone with Bunhead? It was too good to be true.

"Hello, Levy."

"Good, you're here."

Juvia walked past Shrimp, sidestepping Levy. She acted so casually like she was not suffocating the other woman earlier.

"What? Afraid you can't trust yourself to be alone with me?"

Juvia knew exactly what he meant. She glanced at the innocent buffer she asked the previous night. Levy was more than happy to come. Better than waiting for death . Levy's Head-Writer to call. Bunhead was sure Gray would seize the opportunity to try something funny. She just did not trust the conceited Hoopster to be alone with her. If Juvia was being honest, she couldn't trust herself around him too.

"Afraid I can't trust myself not to kick your balls if no one is here to stop me? Yes."

How did Juvia maintain a straight face when she said that? She needed to impress Fiore's Prima Ballerina, Aquarius. That's it.

"Get ready, we'll start in five minutes."

Wow, not even a good morning?

Juvia disappeared behind a divider. Since Gray was already in his practice clothes, he decided that the best use of his five minutes was to interrogate the third wheel about earlier.

"So, Levy..."

As much as he did not appreciate Levy's presence, Gray was not rude enough to send her away. But he stumbled upon fascinating information and it appeared that Levy held the key to open it. Thus, Gray walked over to the counter where the writer stood behind.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, Mr. Gray."

Levy was a bad liar. It showed on her face when she tried. So, she trained her evasive eyes at the flower painting on the wall behind Gray, not wanting them to give her away.

"Would you like some water?" She beamed at him, obviously trying to change the subject.

But Gray would not go down without putting up a fight. He ignored her offer and leaned over the counter, standing face to face with the fidgety Levy, their faces just inches away.

"Why did you guys skip class in High School?"

Gray has realized that women tend to become more honest when he looked straight into their eyes; like he was some kind of truth serum.

But something more interesting caught his attention. He easily recognized the GQ front cover photo sticking out the stack of Juvia's Dance Magazine collection. He pulled it out and beamed. How could he not recognize it when he had a large portrait of that sexy GQ photo hanging in his bedroom?

The curious cat spread the stack on top of the counter. His smile grew wider with every discovery. Juvia kept a fair share of his sport and health-related magazine covers. Maybe, even all of them.

"If you're done interrogating Levy, shall we start?"

The ballerina's approaching light steps painted a sly smile on Gray's face – one that reminded her of the cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"So…"

Gray raised a number of magazines in Juvia's face, intimidating her into admitting to the truth. What a stroke of luck! Gray was just asking for some recognition. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine that _that hostile little thing_ was actually a fan. Gray finally succeeded.

"Th-that's not mine!"

 _Almost_.

But Gray wouldn't buy it. Her guilty blue eyes, and the overwhelming evidence in his hand, said otherwise.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with being _my_ fan."

He dangled the evidence in front of Bunhead – taunting her. The number of copies was overwhelming. Some even dated back from when he was just starting making a name for himself. The magazines and their variety were definitely in the level of a collector's item.

Juvia, however, did not take the bait.

"They're probably Mary's. She's a fan."

"Mary only started here a year ago, Juvs. These looked like they were here for quite some time."

Juvia shot daggers at the traitor.

Really, Levy? Whose side are you on?

"Then, maybe, my mother's. So, can we start now, Sherlock?"

The insult in the end only grazed Gray's inflated ego. How could it be Olivia when the poor woman could not even remember him even if his giant billboard stared her in the face? Before he can retort back, Juvia was already at the center of the room, eager to start the practice. _And drop the subject._

Gray replaced the evidence on the desk, retreating for now. He threw a glance at the writer behind the counter. She avoided his eyes almost immediately. _Guilty as charged._

Gray put two in two together. This discovery was a gold mine: he was not going to let this go. The athlete-celebrity lit his imaginary cigarette in his mind. Oh, Sherlock was going to get to the bottom of this.

Gray moved behind Juvia's slender figure, falling on their opening position. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his open palms flat on her torso. When Juvia leaned her head back against his athletic shoulder, following the choreography, the raven-haired could not help but take in the scent of her fresh perfume – a combination of sweet and sexy _and evasive_.

Gray was supposed to dip his head against the ballerina's neck but his warm, soft lips brushing lightly against it ruined Juvia's concentration. So, she decided against it, much to her partner's dismay. They settled with Hoopster just looking straight ahead.

"Why can't you just admit it?"

At the first drop of the beat, Juvia lowered her body, sliding against Gray's, and stopped midway. Both her open palms rested on the athlete's strong hips for support. She extended her right foot forward, with toes pointing sharply outwards, and drew an arc on the floor before pulling it back to its original position.

"Admit what?"

The bluenette's skinny arms snaked around Gray's neck and her slender fingers interlocked behind it. Her back was still at him. Both her feet lightly brushed against the carpet when Hoopster spun Juvia once. She finished the sequence with her left leg held in a powerful en pointe.

"That you do know me."

"I never said I didn't."

"But that time…"

"Will you drop it and concentrate on the dance?"

Juvia missed a step in a turn and collided against the Hoopster. Something she has been getting really good at lately.

"I won't stop until you admit."

The bluenette fell on her opening position with her left foot – the working foot – pointed in front of the other with a space between them. She stepped and put all her weight on her working foot and ended her first turn with a passé by lifting her toe up and resting it on the side of her knee. She was too busy perfecting her pique turns to listen to Hoospter.

But Gray was not a quitter.

"Until you admit that you are a…"

Second pique turn.

Hoopster tailed the ballerina as she repeated the traveling turning step in a diagonal.

"Big."

Third pique turn.

"Fat."

Juvia got a little distracted and missed her landing in the final sequence. She was about to make contact with the floor when Gray's agile reflexes kicked in and caught her.

"Fan."

Juvia blinked at Hoopster. Blinked. Blinked again. She waited for him to put a stop in their awkward position but Gray had no intention in doing so. Not until he got the ballerina to admit to his suspicions.

"Will you stop it and just pull me up?"

"Not until you say it."

Juvia smiled at him but her eyes promised danger.

"Pull me up or I'll kick your balls."

Gray immediately complied. He wouldn't dare find out if that woman was kidding or not.

...

The date of the preshow came fast. It was a close-door event held at the Magnolia Amphitheater. The signed judges for the show would watch and comment on the contestants' performance before they go live. Some sort of a culminating activity in a dance camp.

Juvia's heart was racing. Not because she was nervous about the dance nor to dancing before an audience. She was already used to auditions and live performances. No. The reason why Juvia has been waiting in bated breath was because in any moment she would be standing face to face with her childhood dance hero, Fiore's Prima Ballerina – Aquarius.

She was so excited she didn't get any shuteye the night before.

Juvia paced Gray's dressing room, sitting and doing nothing would not help her calm down.

"Juvia, you are going to bore holes on the floor if you keep doing that."

Blue eyes glared at the man in front of the vanity mirror having his make-up taken care of.

"Wow, you have really good skin, Mr. Gray."

The make-up artist returned the sponge and foundation in her bag, deciding that with Gray's flawless skin loose powder would do the trick. It was like a woman's!

"Thanks, Laki. The secret is actually staying hydrated. I also take good care of my skin."

"It really shows!"

Juvia rolled her eyes. How could this weirdo think about beauty regimen when she was about to lose her mind just thinking about meeting Aquarius?

A slight knock on the door interrupted the talk about moisturizers and facial creams.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gray, Ms. Juvia. We'll come out in ten minutes. The judges have arrived. We'd like to introduce you to them before we start."

Juvia's heart somersaulted.

"Alright. Thank you."

Juvia felt embarrassed forgetting her manners. It was Gray who thanked him on their behalf.

Juvia spun to see Gray climbing down his sit. On the vanity mirror behind him, she could see that they both were wearing black. It wasn't anything fancy since this was just the preshow. The material hugged his body so fine and perfectly. Anything looked good on Hoopster. Even just a plain shirt and tattered pants. He looked heavenly walking towards her with giant smile on his face.

A heavy pair of hands landed on Juvia's shoulders.

"You ready?"

For the dance? Yes. In meeting her childhood dance hero? Juvia's mind went hazy for a moment.

"Let's go then."

She didn't hear herself answer. The excitement and anxiety of meeting Aquarius rendered Juvia speechless and made her lose all functions. So, Juvia let Hoopster push her outside the door and into the lobby.

Juvia would surely regret later how she let Hoopster take the lead and how she showed weakness today. For now, she let the Hoopster be.

The crew members asked the contestants to form a single line. The executive producer would be introducing each of them to the three judges – an up and coming danseur, a musical directress and the woman whom made Juvia fall in love with dancing.

Juvia's ears throbbed at the sight of Aquarius. She looked so beautiful and surreal. The whole moment felt so surreal. Juvia's heart hammered against her chest, hard. Was she dreaming?

The moment of the meeting arrived. Aquarius was shaking the last hand before she extended hers to Juvia. Bunhead did not hear what the executive producer just said. Her eyes were trained at the elegant beauty standing in front of her.

"I've heard a lot about you, Ms. Lockser."

Lockser? Was she talking to her?

"Oh… I'm sorry. I'm a big fan, Ms. Aquarius."

Juvia finally managed to spit out coherent words. Thank goodness.

"And I'm Gray Fullbuster. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Juvia saw Hoopster take Aquarius' hand, flip it and kissed the back of her palm. Juvia heard the woman let out a soft laugh. So did the others. She felt a bit jealous. Fullbuster was so suave.

"My, my. If it isn't Fiore Knights' miracle worker." She was referring to Gray's nickname in the basketball circle. "My husband's a big fan of Fiore Knights and yours, Mr. Fullbuster."

"Gray will do, Ms. Aquarius."

See? Even Fiore's Prima Ballerina knew him. Juvia Lockser was probably an alien for not knowing and not getting excited about his existence.

The other two judges, a man and a woman whom Gray had no idea who they were, shook his hands too. They made small talk with him before the executive producer led them to the next couple and to the last. Mr. Producer would not want to others to think that they were playing favorites.

The executive producer then led the group somewhere else and the contestants were told to go to the backstage.

Juvia lingered behind, her eyes plastered at the woman with the long blue hair.

"Wow, Ms. Aquarius looked really young for her age, doesn't she?"

Juvia ignored him.

"If she wasn't married I would definitely hit that. Oomph."

Juvia turned a heel and walked away so casually like she did not just elbowed Hoopster at the side.

"Geez, are you jealous or something?"

…

Gray nursed the shot of pain at his side. That woman has really turned violent. Well, maybe, he deserved it. He just made a pass at her childhood heroine.

His midnight eyes searched the waiting room for his attacker. They found the culprit standing at the opening that led to the main stage. Gray pushed himself up and walked over there.

"I didn't know you are such…" Gray heard she liked that BDSM book. " _a sadist_." He whispered.

"Aw!" He yelped. Now his other side throbbed in pain.

"Geez, woman. If I won't be able to perform tonight–" He started to make her feel guilty about her violence when Juvia grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her eye level.

"You make sure we make it to this preshow or else…"

Remember, nothing pretty came after _or else._

"You know that thing you are so proud of?"

Gray found himself unable to concentrate. Juvia was so close that he could smell her perfume. So intoxicating.

"What thing?"

Juvia did not answer his question. Instead, her sharp eyes drifted down south. Gray followed the trail, his eyes landing on...

Did she mean his _thing?_

"I'll cut it."

Gray jerked back, instinctively crossing his arms over his favorite part of his body. The threat against his manhood sobered him quickly.

"Y-you're kidding, right?"

"Do you want to find out?"

 _Hell no_. The woman just threatened to castrate his happiness. Of course, he wasn't going to try to even find out if she was serious.

Because Juvia Lockser trying to impress her idol was dead serious and no one was going to stand in her way.

…

Juvia sighed. She sighed for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Honey, if you keep doing that all day, you are going to suffocate my plants."

Olivia finally voiced out her concern for her plants, which she meticulously grew herself around their kitchen. And if there was something that irritated the classy woman more than the indirect threat to her beloved pots was her daughter losing her table manners.

Juvia had both her feet up on the seat, crossed in an Indian sitting position. Her elbow was propped on the table to support her messy-bunned head. And she has not touched her breakfast.

"What's bothering you?" She slid in one of their expensive table chairs. "And will you put your feet down? Elbows off the table too."

The younger bluenette knew better not to argue so she politely complied, putting down her feet on the floor. She kept forking her sausage on the plate though.

"Are you nervous about the live show?"

Juvia nodded.

Concern flashed on Olivia's blue eyes, a shade lighter than her daughter's.

"Why?"

"You've seen our practice, Mom. Fullbuster is an okay dancer, to say the least, but we seem to be–" Juvia searched for the right word. "– _uncoordinated_." Just the perfect word.

"He keeps stepping on my foot. Then we collide against each other every chance there is. He even keeps dropping me."

Juvia massaged her left arm which was still sore from slamming against the floor.

"Plus, you heard what Aquarius had to say with our routine at the preshow."

Bunhead was still mortified. She came in that theater with one goal: impress Fiore's Prima Ballerina. Aquarius did pay her compliments with her skills in dancing but she said she wanted to see more, feel more. The shame of failing her hero miserably has not eased up even three days after the preshow.

Juvia whined at her mother when she mentioned about her weight and saying it was probably the problem. The ballet teacher maintained that she kept watching her diet and she weighed normal for her height.

Olivia Lockser chuckled at the way her only daughter was defending her weight. She teased the young Lockser who looked all flustered. Olivia cleared her throat, trying to gain composure. When the giggles died down, the older Lockser spoke in a more serious tone.

"Then, maybe you need to know your partner better."

Juvia was skeptical.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Hearing her stomach complain, Juvia finally took a bite of her sausage. All those denying and defending made her hungry.

"I don't think the problem is that you and Gray are uncoordinated. The problem is that you are quite hostile towards Gray."

Juvia was offended. Of course, she denied the accusations. But her mother insisted that she was definitely mean towards Gray.

Was her mother taking Gray's side?

"Hypothetically, let's say that I am quite... _unwelcoming…_ towards him." Juvia was careful in choosing her words, playing down her hostility. "How does it affect our dancing?"

"Dancing is like making love."

Juvia knew spit-takes were definitely not funny in real-life. But she did one however, spitting out the chunked pieces of her sausage. She wiped her mouth quickly. Only if she could wipe the redness of her face with the napkin too.

"I'm sorry. Wh-what?"

Olivia chuckled at how childish her daughter reacted to the word 'making-love'. She was already twenty five for goodness sake.

"Dancing is an expression of one's self. It reveals one's soul. We expose a part of our self in every step, in every move. Through dancing we relay a message, we tell a story."

Olivia's words were profound and enlightening. No trace of the bully of a mother she was earlier.

"Like making love, dancing unites not only the mind and the body but the heart as well. That intimacy between partners then translates into a move that reaches its intended audience and touches anyone who watches."

Juvia pondered over her mother's words. Same as what Aquarius said during the preshow. The Prima Ballerina did not exactly use the same words (especially the word 'making-love'. What is up with that?) but Juvia knew what she was driving at, that the routine lacked heart.

_Dance to express, not impress._

"Honey, you're a great dancer. You don't have to prove yourself in that respect. And you and Gray? Well, you do look good together but you can't translate that chemistry through your dance because, like I said, you are _hostile_ towards him."

Guilt hit Juvia like a pandemonium, over and over again. Was she really to blame? Juvia knew her mother wasn't pointing fingers. It was probably Olivia's way of reminding her to warm up to Gray a little.

Looking back at the first few days she has spent with Hoopster, all she did was argue with him. They never even had a decent talk. He was the one to blame. All that Hoopster did was test her patience and annoy the hell out of her. However, if Juvia was being honest, Gray was the more cooperative one between them.

Gray arrived before call time. He never complained about anything he was asked to do for the show. He wasn't a diva at all. Unlike those celebrities she worked with during the first season. In fact, they had that one moment, albeit brief, before the start of the preshow when Gray gave her a pep talk. Probably out of habit since he was the Fiore Knight's Team Captain. Still, Juvia felt a little relieved back then.

He was supportive too. When Juvia was overwhelmed with the thought of meeting her childhood hero, Gray stepped up and proved to be someone she could rely on. Someone she could trust. Juvia should start trusting her partner. To do that, she needed to open up to him, even just a little bit.

The faint screech of the chair's legs against the carpeted floor pulled Juvia out of her thoughts. Olivia was getting out of her seat to attend to her plants again. But before she did, she faced her daughter and left her one last advice.

"Keep that in mind, honey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter count may vary #SIYC  
> Don't forget to drop some love. #GruviaForever


	5. It's Not a Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray Fullbuster is a player both in love and in life. He plays Professional Basketball and is being groomed to be in line with Basketball Legends Michael Jordan, Lebron James, Kobe Bryant and Stephen Curry. There's just one problem, Gray Fullbuster is a play-ah. His life is a giant mess of crazy parties, waking up with random women and waking up in random women's apartments. Just living the life.
> 
> The opinion of the public on him is waning. To save the million-dollar endorsements in the verge of disappearing, Gray needs to change his image. Therefore, Gray Fullbuster, Fiore Knight's Team Captain and Most Valuable Player, will be in the next season of "My Star Can Dance".
> 
> There's another problem: it seems like his star isn't that bright since his partner, one of Fiore's prominent ballerinas, doesn't know him? His billboard is hanging in front of her dancing school! And it was a good billboard since all he was wearing was his six-pack and an Aztec bandana. How come she didn't notice?

_How we gonna move together?  
_ _Just come closer  
_ _If we don't move together  
_ _Come closer_

– _Move Together, James Bay_

…

" _Dancing is like making-love."_

How ridiculous.

Juvia gathered the loose tussles of her silky blue hair and tied it in a bun. She scoffed at the words of her mother. In the entire trip from her home to the studio, all she could think about was how the hell could dancing be like making love and how ridiculous a notion it was. Making-love with the conceited Hoopster? Juvia felt her cheeks burn. Definitely and 101% pure craziness. Gray sweating and panting. Naked. A rush of yearning hit her.

Juvia slapped herself numerous times in front of the mirror. When did she become such a pervert?

"See what happens when that woman say crazy things. So irresponsible."

She shouldn't let that woman get to her head. Otherwise, she would spend the whole day thinking about things she should not be thinking about. Especially, when the bighead Hoopster came to mind. Wait, he shouldn't even be in her mind. Juvia puffed air in and out to even her breathing and to calm her erratic heartbeat. She should stop taking advice from the older Lockser.

Juvia checked herself out in the mirror before she stepped out of the dressing room for practice. Olivia's words were pushed at the back of her mind. She needs them to stay there – at the farthest back of her mind. When she thought she was finally out in the clear, Juvia bumped into a hard, sturdy body that almost thrown her off balance. Speak of the devil. Juvia almost jumped out of her skin when she realized who it was.

"Will you stop lurking around? You're scaring people."

Gray didn't argue with her nor retorted.

That's odd.

Gray would usually say and do things that completely annoyed her, ninety-five percent of the time. The remaining five percent was Juvia thinking how those lips could do so much more. Instead, Gray just obediently trailed behind her to the practice room.

Really odd.

She noticed that change in him but not how flushed Gray became.

* * *

Saturdays used to be the days Gray get to spend in his bed. Sometimes, next to a beautiful naked woman he met the night before. Other times, just him and his thousand-thread count sheet. He always preferred the former. Today, however, was different. It was only a quarter after five and he was already dragging himself into his expensive shower, _alone_.

The sun was barely up and the Fiore Knight's star player was already out on the streets. All because the determined ballerina threatened to cut his _thing_ if he did not get his act together. Juvia Lockser was a heartless dictator when it came to dancing. Now, he wasn't quite sure if he had stumbled upon good fortune or simply the opposite.

With that turn of events, he found himself driving down the school not only on weekdays but on weekends too. Not to mention that the team officially received the invitation for the intercontinental basketball games. Fiore Knights would represent the country. So, unsurprisingly, Briar, his team manager, was on his case all the time. He was all grumpy about the arrangement at first: Basketball training in the day and dance practice at night. It was like living a double life. The arrangement was taking a toll on him. He wasn't getting any younger and he wasn't Hannah Montana either.

Gray glanced at the passenger seat where he dumped his duffel earlier. The elegant invitation sat on top of it. He smiled at himself. Lately, he wasn't too tired to drive to the dance school. Lately, he was looking forward to it.

The school security guard greeted him with youthful enthusiasm. The middle-aged man was a big fan of Gray's. He told him outright the very first time they met. He even asked for an autograph.

Gray ascended the grand staircase that connected the ground floor to the second floor. As he was about to step into the practice room, Gray heard something. Hoopster was a curious cat. So, he followed the sound to where it took him. The next thing he knew, Gray found himself standing outside the women's dressing room.

This was bad.

Gray reprimanded himself. As he was about to turn around, he heard a familiar voice. He stuck around to confirm his suspicion.

"How ridiculous."

Gray's ears perked up when he heard Juvia complaining.

"See what happens when that woman say crazy things. So irresponsible."

Gray debated at first whether to leave or stay and listen. He took the door slightly open as sign and decided on the latter. What kind of woman changed in a room without locking it? He ordered himself to turn around and walk away but his feet wouldn't listen.

This was really bad.

Bunhead would seriously beat the hell out of him when she realized that he was ogling her outside the dressing room. But it was her fault, right? For leaving the door unlocked, ajar even. Of course, Juvia wouldn't take that excuse so he better leave now.

But he's feet wouldn't budge. His eyes were glued at the figure now taking her shirt off.

This was 'apocalypse' bad.

He watched as Juvia Lockser gathered her hair behind, revealing her slender and delicate neck. Her generous breasts stared him through the mirror. Gray's mouth ran dry. Under different circumstances, Gray would trace the bare skin of the woman whose back was on him. He would pull him against him and feel every inch of her body. He would shower kisses on the most delicate and sensitive parts of it too.

Gray has seen a lot of naked bodies before, exceptional ones. He even rocked their worlds. Somehow, however, he found the sight before him more appealing – revealing little skin. Showing some, the right ones, but nothing more. It was sexier.

But that didn't last long. Gray felt a little disappointed when Bunhead put on a loose shirt over her head. He jumped back when he realized Juvia was about to turn around and discover him. The peeping Hoopster hid at the side and started to panic when he heard the door creak open. There was nowhere to hide! He needed to make up a story of why he was standing outside the women's dressing room and fast. Else, he'd be nursing a giant lump on his forehead. He'd be lucky if that's all he would need to take care of.

Time was running out. Time pressure moved Gray's feet. But instead of taking him away from the dressing room, they took him inside?

This was the end for Grayden Harrison Fullbuster. The world would remember him fondly.

Gray's head throbbed when Juvia let out an ear-splitting scream.

"Will you stop lurking around? You're scaring people."

He didn't say anything. How could he? Gray quietly dallied behind her.

Was he still alive? Gray felt his body to make sure he was still there. Phew. That was close. Now, he just needed to calm himself down before Juvia noticed anything.

* * *

Gray and Juvia have been practicing for weeks now. They started each rehearsal with a stretch routine. Then, not one to waste time, Juvia quickly selected a tune on her iPod connected to the practice room's sound system. James Bay's Move Together filled the entire room. Gray could almost memorize it now; he hummed to the rhythm.

Juvia walked to the center of the room, waiting for her partner. She swayed her head to get into the rhythm.

"Ready?" Juvia asked.

"Born ready."

Juvia chuckled at Hoopster's usual overconfidence. He's finally back on being the annoying, self-centered airhead she knew.

Gray walked toward his partner and placed himself behind her. (It was hard for him.) The image of Juvia changing in the dressing room earlier was etched in his mind. It was stirring some feeling inside him again: the need to touch, to feel, to move his lips all over. He needed to stop it before he thought or done something inappropriate. So, he stared at a distance, trying to resist the temptation. It proved hard to do so since Gray was standing so close behind her that he could feel her warmth all over him.

His resolve was fading quickly because Juvia smelt really, really nice. _Strawberries and champagne._

Gray Fullbuster, Fiore Knight's Team Captain and basketball superstar, even with his vigorous training as a professional athlete, struggled to catch his breath. He had amazing cardio routine but dancing sure wasn't a walk in the park. Who would have thought dancing in tutus could be that competitive.

Weeks of practice somehow had improved the routine. But the unsatisfied impression on Juvia's face said it needed more. Gray should really up his game. He gave himself an internal PEP talk; one he gave himself before the final quarter of a big game. With sharp breath, he rose from the floor to get into position. Juvia, however, had something different in mind.

Juvia offered her partner a warm towel and a bottle of water. She balanced a cordless phone and a directory on her other hand.

"I'm getting take-out. Do you want anything? Pizza, Chinese, or…" She trailed off. Juvia just thought of something.

"Or what?"

"Well, there's this nice Italian place near here."

Juvia made sure she sounded as casual as possible. Of course, she had to. It was the big-head she was talking to, after all. Weird ideas ran in his brains all day.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"I'm not." Juvia quickly denied.

See? Weird ideas.

Juvia turned about. She wanted to avoid the moron staring at her with a playful smile and a meaningful look.

"It's just… it's some sort of thank you. It's a Saturday and you didn't have to do this but you're here. So, don't get any wrong idea."

He didn't believe her or at least his mischievous grin said he didn't. It was getting on her nerves.

"Are we gonna order or what?" She made sure the irritation was obvious.

"I like that Italian place idea. Is it okay if we look like this?"

The both of them were on their practice clothes. It would look inappropriate if they went out wearing jogging pants and shirt. But the place Juvia was talking about was family-owned and that's what she loved about it. It had a personal touch and homey feel.

"Yeah. It's nothing fancy so we'll be okay."

Gray offered his car but Juvia rather walked. She told him it's not that far so walking shouldn't be a problem.

* * *

Gray lived at the opposite side of the town – the upper, high class part. He was practically a stranger to the place so he let Bunhead lead the way. He put on the usual celebrity go-to disguise: bull-cap and sunglasses. He noticed, beneath the brim of his black bull-cap, that the buildings they passed by looked identical with each other in that block. Except for the establishment at the corner with the 'Fratelli's sign mounted on top of the entrance. Gray followed after Juvia when she turned the corner and entered the Italian-themed restaurant.

The place was rather small and crowded. The walls were made of faded gray and brown bricks, giving an old-world feel. Paintings and pictures of different sizes and different art styles hanged on the wall. Gray recognized some of the people on the photos; athletes, celebrities, and other public personalities. The common thing, he noticed, that these people shared was that they were all Italian.

The four-sitter tables were arranged so close to each other that one could hear what the people from the neighboring tables were talking about. The only thing that separated the kitchen from the dining area was a floor-to-ceiling wine rack. Gray took a mental note to check those wines later.

It seemed like Juvia wasn't only familiar with the place; it looked like she knew it in and out. She maneuvered the crowded area like a pro and led him to the two-person table near the kitchen.

"Here's okay, right?" She confirmed.

Gray realized that the table was discreetly obscured by a tall indoor plant. If Juvia didn't lead him there, Gray would never notice that there was a table in that area. He chose the chair which faced away from the public. As much as he loved attention, experience told him his fans could get a little out of hand. Plus, he wanted to enjoy lunch with Bunhead, alone.

"Since, I guess, you're kinda famous."

Juvia has a way of downplaying his enormous celebrity status; which rubbed Gray the wrong way. He wasn't sure if he should be happy about it, since she was aware that Gray was somewhat a celebrity, or feel insulted for dimming his star status with the word 'kinda'.

"I'm not just _kinda_ famous, you know." He corrected as he took his glasses and bull-cap off. "I absolutely am." Gray waved the black Rayban Wayfarer before he set them on the table. He fixed his hair too, messed-up by the bull-cap before he sat.

"One time, when I was descending our company plane, a really hot flight attendant grabbed my ass."

Gray enjoyed reminiscing those times. He really got into a good mood retelling his 'I'm famous' stories.

"She said she was a fan. (Because who wouldn't be?) And then the whole time she– and it's not important."

But he decided not to continue since Juvia was already scowling at him.

It wasn't too long when a buffed man in a white chef uniform approached them. Gray has been in a lot of restaurants, even fancy ones, not to distinguish the uniform. He also recognized him from the photos on the wall.

"Finally found a boyfriend?"

Before the man could continue on his greeting, Gray saw the surprise on his face. It probably dawned on him who Juvia was seated opposite to.

"You're Gray Fullbu…" The Chef stopped himself mid-name. As soon as he realized that a celebrity walked into the restaurant and his loud mouth might attract some fans, he lowered his voice as he continued.

"You're Gray Fullbuster." The excitement was still there.

Gray nodded in response, admitting to the fact.

With his mouth still open in surprise, the Chef looked at Juvia.

"Can't believe you're dating Fiore Knight's Captain!"

It sounded weird as he tried to lower his voice while he suppressed his excitement.

"A ballerina and an athlete? Wow. Adult life's cheerleader and football captain. It's like High School all over again."

"We're not dating." She blankly denied. "We're having the usual."

Not only was she really hungry but Juvia also wanted to dismiss her nosy and assuming friend before he embarrassed her in front of Hoopster. Bunhead wasn't only a regular customer but also a close friend of the Chef/Owner – Bickslow.

"Finally, huh?" Gray began interrogating.

"What?"

"Well, the word ' _finally'_ implies that it's been a while."

"It's none of your business." Juvia, understanding what the Hoopster was getting at and not wanting to engage with him, flatly told him off.

She deliberately avoided his gaze and started to regret inviting him over for lunch. Olivia's words haunted her, however. Like a plague that you just couldn't shake off. Albeit irritating, her mother was right. She could at least open up a little bit to him.

"Yes, it has been." She said in a voice which wanted to tell him and not wanting to tell him.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said yes it's been a while." Her cheeks were burning. "Anyways…"

She tried to change the subject but Gray cut in.

"You guys dated?"

"What?"

Juvia didn't understand to whom he was referring to. Dated who? When she finally put two in two together, she laughed at the idea.

"Bickslow and I go way back. We're just friends."

"If you say so." Gray didn't add anything nor did he tease. But something was telling Juvia he did not believe her one-hundred percent. She didn't want to admit but it sounded like there was a little bit of bitterness in his voice. Couldn't a man and woman be just friends? And most importantly, was he jealous?

"So I've been researching you–"

"–You mean stalking?"

Gray loved to tease.

"Researching." She insisted. "And I found this interview in a magazine."

"The sexy kind of magazine?"

Gray's thick eyebrows danced playfully.

"Will you stop interrupting?"

"Fine." Gray took a sip of the red wine from his glass; compliments by the Chef. "Go on." Sounding like a detective listening to a prospective client.

"I read that you've been playing basketball since High School."

"Yeah. My dad trained me."

Juvia felt the change in the atmosphere and the change in Gray's midnight eyes.

"I see."

Juvia took a sip out of her own glass, avoiding staring at Gray. He became really quiet and a bit detached. It felt like a wall suddenly isolated him. The man now sitting opposite Juvia was different from the usual, overfriendly Gray. She knew why. It wasn't a secret.

When Gray was sixteen he was being groomed to be the next Michael Jordan. His dad, Silver Fullbuster, was hands on in training him. They trained day and night. Gray would always say in his interviews that even if it was exhausting at times; he always enjoyed training with his dad. Gray loved and adored his father so much.

"How about you? How long have you been dancing?"

Juvia looked up from her glass of wine. She peeked at his midnight eyes. She felt guilty. Although he had a smile on, Gray's playful eyes lost their previous glint.

"Probably since I was four." She laughed nervously. "Dancing is actually all I know." It surprised even Juvia to realize that dancing was all she knew.

"I don't believe that."

Juvia wasn't sure but it seemed like a glimpse of that annoying, mischievous Hoopster was peeking back at the surface. To be honest, she was quite relieved. She wanted to know more about him but she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. She wasn't sure if she was ready to know the real Gray.

Gray leaned closer; which took Juvia by surprise.

"I bet you are good at a lot of things, too."

Juvia didn't know what came over her. Next thing she knew, she was a breath away from Gray. Mirroring Gray's meaningful smirk, she said something in a low, teasing voice.

"You have no idea."

It was probably the wine.

Juvia couldn't thank Bickslow enough for his perfect timing. He brought the order personally, which he only did for special customers, balancing the plates in both hands. He expertly placed each plate in front of the guests, the smell of the spaghetti bolognese tickling their nostrils.

(Note: I would like to thank ffnet user: Martygruvialover for pointing out that Chicken Cajun is not an Italian food. I sincerely apologize to anyone who got offended by this mistake.)

Juvia savored the delicious smell of the Italian dish. It reminded her of the many lunches she shared with her parents. This was their favorite place.

"She does that all the time."

Bickslow's comment forced her eyes open. She gave him a face that said ' _you're still here?'_ He probably knew Juvia too well to get the message. Bickslow raised his hands in surrender, wished his guests a lovely meal and returned to the kitchen. He mouthed the words 'good job' with a matching two thumbs up before he disappeared behind the wine rack. The ever supportive Bickslow. Juvia rolled her eyes.

Juvia's gaze landed on Hoopster. He had this amused look on his face she has seen for the first time. She couldn't help but feel self-conscious with the look he was giving her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

It didn't look 'nothing' because Gray couldn't stop smiling. Juvia knew better not to dwell on it, though. Besides, it would just make her more self-conscious than she already was.

"This is Bickslow's specialty."

Juvia forked a few strands of pasta and twirled it so it wrapped around the teeth of the fork. She looked really excited as she did. It really was an amusing scene to look at. Then, she stared at Gray, waiting expectantly for him to have a taste. Gray obliged.

She was right. The pasta did taste really delicious. He took another forkful. Which painted a big and proud smile on Juvia. She watched Gray lick his lips clean from time to time. A fuzzy feeling was brewing in her stomach. His inviting lips were so tempting that Juvia almost obliged.

"How did you know about this place?" He asked after he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Juvia was taken aback. It wasn't because the question surprised her but because she was suddenly pulled out of thinking about Gray's lips. It took her a second to recover before she replied.

"My dad always brings me here."

Gray suddenly realized he had never seen Juvia's father.

"Your dad? I haven't met him nor seen him in the studio."

"Oh, that's because he's always out of the country."

Juvia's father was an Ambassador. He travels abroad most of the time and was only in the country for a week or two every month. She explained how her mom goes overseas just to meet him. She wanted to come too but she couldn't leave the studio.

Gray continued asking Juvia things about herself. He answered a few of her questions, too. In the middle of lunch they found themselves talking just about anything: from the basic slam-book questions to funny stories about Gray's teammates. Juvia never laughed that much in ages! She couldn't wait to meet the members of Fiore Knights; sounded like a fun bunch.

They talked about a few guilty pleasures; like her embarrassing taste in rap music, his obsession with Queen Beyonce, and his love for Mariah Carey's music. Gray even sampled her with a small part of MC's Obsessed, singing in falsetto.

"God, that's high." He complained after he almost choked on the high note.

Juvia laughed her heart out.

The constant teasing was still there, too. Even if Juvia still reacted irritably, if she had to admit it to herself, Gray wasn't as irritating as before.

* * *

The two managed to come back to the studio without Gray attracting any attention. The lunch went well. Except that time they debated who should pay the bill. Juvia was quick at swatting Gray's hands when he reached for it. She insisted it was her treat. Hoopster respected that. With his ego the size of the universe, Juvia was surprised he let her pay. She appreciated it.

Juvia had to admit: somehow, her mother was right. She felt more comfortable around Hoopster. In the afternoon dance practice, they were more in sync; less dropping, less stepping on her toes. She was also growing out of her self-consciousness. Juvia felt less icky when he touched her. They were able to execute the more touchy choreography better than before.

The afternoon practice wrapped better than the previous ones. The routine needed more polishing but there was evidently significant improvement. That thing that she thought was missing was already there – chemistry.

After the practice, Gray took a quick shower; like he always did. He went back to the practice room with only his pants on. Juvia was used to that picture; just his denim jeans on and his six packs in full display. It wasn't her first time seeing those packs in person. She has seen them in some billboards scattered around the city. She dreamt about touching them once. Maybe even twice. She wasn't sure. Probably more times than she wanted to admit. So, she acted like she was all cool about it. But deep inside, her twenty-five year old hormones were raging.

Gray used a clean towel to dry his hair. He dropped the damp towel inside his duffle and picked out a clean shirt from in it. He was a perceptive person and was well-aware of the assets he carried. He caught Bunhead staring at his packs on more than one occasion. So he puts on a show when he got dressed; deliberately facing her way and showing his hard and glorious six packs when they flexed. He was sure Juvia swallowed hard when he did.

"You know, if you really want to watch me undress, all you have to do is ask." He goaded.

"As if."

And Juvia would avoid his gaze.

Something dropped when he pulled his clean shirt out of the duffle. He picked it up and handed it to Bunhead; who had a quizzical look on her face when she received it. Before she could ask, Gray was already headed towards the door; his bulky Nike duffle slung over one shoulder. He announced that he was going to pick her up at seven.

"It's a date." He declared with his famous knee-weakening wink.

Juvia finally understood why Gray's fans faint at the sight of that wink. She almost did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SIYC #GruviaForever  
> Drop some lovin'


	6. It's Definitely a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray Fullbuster is a player both in love and in life. He plays Professional Basketball and is being groomed to be in line with Basketball Legends Michael Jordan, Lebron James, Kobe Bryant and Stephen Curry. There's just one problem, Gray Fullbuster is a play-ah. His life is a giant mess of crazy parties, waking up with random women and waking up in random women's apartments. Just living the life.
> 
> The opinion of the public on him is waning. To save the million-dollar endorsements in the verge of disappearing, Gray needs to change his image. Therefore, Gray Fullbuster, Fiore Knight's Team Captain and Most Valuable Player, will be in the next season of "My Star Can Dance".
> 
> There's another problem: it seems like his star isn't that bright since his partner, one of Fiore's prominent ballerinas, doesn't know him? His billboard is hanging in front of her dancing school! And it was a good billboard since all he was wearing was his six-pack and an Aztec bandana. How come she didn't notice?

_And the night is gonna be just fine  
_ _Gotta fly, gotta see, got to be  
_ _I can't take it  
_ _So, baby, yes, love never felt so good_

– _Love Never Felt So Good, Michael Jackson_

…

_"It's not a date."_

Juvia fixed her hair, pulling her blue locks away from her face and into a tight bun – a force of habit. Yet, the style showed off her slender neck – one of her many assets. And Juvia Lockser was well aware of her asset inventory and put them on display once in a while.

Mrs. Lockser stood and leaned against the door frame; watched her daughter put on her own make-up. She had one brow raised; not buying her daughter's words.

The ringing of the door bell peeled her off from the door frame. It was Mary – Juvia's part-time assistant. Her voice traveled to Juvia's room, announcing that she brought the financial reports from the family's accountant. Mrs. Lockser reappeared and returned to her original position.

Juvia was now putting on final touches to her evening make-up; not too much, not too little. She stood from her dresser and checked her look for tonight at the full body mirror. She was more than satisfied.

Juvia wore a bluish-silver sequined long gown with a V-plunge neckline that was low enough to show some decent skin. The twin spaghetti straps were thin but strong enough to hold the gown on her body at the shoulders. She looked elegant but still sexy.

"You're saying that but that is definitely a date dress." Olivia teased.

"I-it's not. I wear this all the time."

The surprise of the gown, however, came when Juvia turned around to reveal an open back from the shoulders to reaching nearly the buttocks.

Mary poked her head out of the door frame and agreed.

"No, Ms. Juvia. That is definitely a date dress."

"It-it-it's not a date!"

* * *

The Magnolia Great Hall. To hold an event in the Magnolia Great Hall was making a statement.

Mrs. Lockser drove her daughter to the Magnolia Great Hall. The latter refused Gray's offer of picking her up and going to the Fiore Knights annual gala party together. Juvia avoided anything that would resemble her attendance to the event as a date.

"Enjoy your date, _honey–_ "

"– _It's_ not a date, Mother."

Juvia narrowed her eyes at the older Lockser which earned an earnest giggle from the driver. She was growing tired of reminding everyone (mostly, her mother) that this wasn't a date.

"Anyway, just don't catch a cold. Alright?"

Then, Olivia drove away, leaving Juvia confused whether the reminder was a motherly gesture or the older Lockser was taking a swing at her. She was, after all, wearing a backless mermaid gown in a cold September night. Juvia was now having regrets as the harsh cold slapped her exposed skin. It wasn't like she came to impress Hoopster. So why did she have to wear this gown again?

"You clean up pretty well, Ms. Lockser."

Juvia raised her gaze at the man rushing down the steps of the Magnolia Great Hall. His sleek black hair was slicked back; the ends brushed the collar of his crisp dark suit. If she was being honest, Gray Fullbuster looked professional, sexy and dangerous. Not necessarily in that order.

"So do you, Fullbuster."

Acting like a real gentleman, Gray offered his hand to Juvia and escorted the lady up the low steps. Experience told Gray that on parties like this one, women tend to wear really tall heels, like there was some kind of saying that the taller the heels the better. He didn't understand women's need to be off the ground but Gray learned, and he learned the hard way, never to ask a woman about it. He had no complaints when they wore the heels and the heels alone.

Gray led Juvia up the stairs and was taken-aback when he realized that Juvia's upper and middle back were uncovered. It was almost sinful to look at. Especially, when Gray's dark, curious eyes kept drifting down somewhere they shouldn't.

When Juvia noticed that Gray fell behind and stopped moving, she quickly turned back to find him appreciating the great view she put on for tonight. Hoopster was totally mesmerized. Now, she was not regretting wearing the dress.

"Is there something wrong, Fullbuster?" Juvia asked. A smile of triumphant played about her lips.

The question pulled Gray back to reality. He shook whatever thoughts he was having and turned to Juvia like he wasn't gawking at the woman.

"Ah, nothing." Gray stepped ahead and took the lead.

The steps were polished to perfection and Juvia felt that they were a little slippery. She was used to wearing high heels but she felt a little wobbly. Her escort was all attentive to her and walked in her pace. The length of her gown wasn't helping.

As her luck would have it, Juvia missed a step and was about to fall to her great embarrassment. She shut her eyes closed and yelped when she felt gravity pulling her down. Good thing her escort was a professional athlete. His free hand quickly grabbed the lady by the waist and crashed her body against his. At the same time, acting on survival instinct, Juvia threw her arms and wrapped them around Gray for stability.

When she opened her eyes, Gray's dark ones filled Juvia's vision. They were pulling her in, drowning her in their endlessness. Then Juvia realized that Gray was close. So close that their foreheads were almost touching. So close that she was almost sure Gray would feel her heart hammering against her chest.

"You know for a dancer, you really are clumsy."

And she realized too, that she was clinging to Gray like her life depended on him. And suddenly she felt him everywhere all at once.

"Oh!"

Juvia pushed him away, cautiously as not to throw herself off balance.

"Well, the people maintaining this place did a really good job polishing the steps." She reasoned, masking her embarrassment and fluster with her usual witticism.

"I guess that's why this place is really expensive." Returned Gray. "C'mon. Let's see if the inside is as slippery as the outside."

Because for sure Gray didn't mind Juvia clinging to him all night.

* * *

The inside of the Magnolia Great Hall glowed in muted gold. Impressive chandeliers hanged from the ceiling, round tables dressed in gold tablecloth spread across. Well-dressed men and women scattered around the room. It felt like Juvia was walking into the Oscar's or Emmy's Awarding Ceremony. It wouldn't surprise the ballerina if she ran into two or more celebrities. The glitz of it all would easily intimidate a regular person. But not Juvia Lockser. Despite being a stranger, she easily belonged to this world.

"Hey, Captain!"

Juvia immediately recognized the first person who approached and welcomed them. It was Fiore Knights' Vice Captain and Point Guard, Natsu Dragneel, in a dashing suit and a loose and spiky pink hair.

Gray grabbed the hand Natsu offered and pulled him in a decorous chest-bump.

"And is this the famous Juvia Lockser?"

Juvia's heart throbbed. Her silly little crush on the Point Guard made it hard to control the beating. So, she had to contain herself when the Vice Captain extended his arm for a handshake.

"I can hardly call myself famous, Mr. Dragneel." She managed to say as she took his hand in hers for courtesy.

Natsu surprised her when the Vice Captain flipped Juvia's hand and placed a light kiss at the back of her palm.

"Okay, I think that's enough."

Gray pulled Juvia's slender hand away from his Vice Captain, throwing the latter a stink-eye. Natsu was holding the Captain's date too long for his liking. It was making him feel an irrational urge to kick his Vice Captain. Gray placed his hand at the small of her back, nudged the innocent woman forward and ushered his date towards their table.

"I was just pulling your leg, Captain."

Juvia did not see it nor did she mind what Natsu said after them. She had no idea what he was talking about; and laughing about for that matter. His boyish guffaw echoed throughout the great hall. As Juvia had her back on the Vice Captain, she could only imagine him holding his stomach as he laughed his heart out.

Gray was obviously aware of it though with the way he turned around and threw a finger at the guy. Juvia never understood this type of love among men.

As the 'not-dating' couple walked towards an occupied round table, with the warmth of Gray's palm burning her exposed skin, Juvia quickly recognized the faces seated around it – the Fiore Knights. Her heart skipped a beat and it had nothing to do with Gray's palm sliding down a dangerous path. Okay, maybe a little to do with it but not entirely. Juvia scolded herself to maintain her composure. But as soon as she and Gray reached the table, the men around it stood to acknowledge their Captain and his 'not-date'. Juvia's fan-girl heart somersaulted.

The men exchanged pleasantries the way Gray greeted his Vice Captain earlier. The curious men gathered around the Captain and his date before the former had the chance to introduce Juvia. They were all nice towards her, looking all sharp and formal. The Fiore Knights' Small Forward, Loke Regalus, almost grabbed Juvia's hand if Gray had not acted quickly and shook the poor guy's hand instead.

"Sorry, Captain, but your seat is over there at the Owner's Table."

It was Natsu who informed Gray, placing a hand over the Captain's shoulder which made Gray lean on the side a little.

"Aw men. And the boys were looking forward for this meeting with Ms. Lockser."

Loke looked serious and offended but the glint in his eyes piqued Juvia's interest.

"Shut up."

The voice came from Gray who looked like he was holding back. At the same time, he looked relieved about something.

"C'mon, I'm going to introduce you to my mother."

Juvia froze. She almost dropped her purse. Introduce her? To his mother? The world started spinning.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Juvia felt weight on her shoulders. She managed to return to Earth and look up to Gray's gorgeous face pulled in a worried expression. He still looked heavenly.

"Gray?"

But the voice did not come from Juvia. It came from a stranger's who emerged from behind Gray.

The stranger was a woman who walked with grace and sophistication. There was a certain air about her that reminded Juvia of her own mother. But the older woman's face was stern and she looked like the rich, terrifying women Juvia and her mother watched in dramas at night; a powerful mother who would do anything to keep his son away from the woman who she felt unworthy of him.

So why...

"Oh my gosh, it is you!"

Why was this intimidating woman suddenly embracing Juvia?

"I'm such a big fan of the show." The woman said, not breaking the contact.

Juvia hesitantly returned the woman's embrace out of courtesy. She looked over the older woman's shoulder and watched Gray's lips formed the words: she's a hugger.

"Mother, you can let her go now."

Gray did not look like he was annoyed, although he tried to sound it. Instead, he looked even pleased at the sight.

The woman heeded Gray's words and withdrew her arms around Juvia. She instead placed her hands on Juvia's arms and studied her like she couldn't believe Juvia was standing before her, in the flesh.

"You look more beautiful in person."

"Thank you." Juvia said, sheepishly tucking her hair behind her ear. Inwardly, she was quite happy with the compliment. Who wouldn't be when the mother of your… dance partner said you were beautiful?

"There they are!"

Another stranger's voice, now coming from a man, came from behind Juvia. She spun around to see an older man, around his 40s, smoking a cigarette.

"There's my beautiful family."

The man donning a flamboyant fur coat bit the cigarette between his teeth then walked over towards the trio with open arms.

Juvia bowed his head to show the man respect. Also, because she wanted to hide the red spread over her cheeks when the man called them his 'beautiful family'. She probably wasn't included in the phrase but she couldn't help but get flustered.

Mrs. Mine met her pompous husband halfway and kissed him on the cheeks. Then she moved and stood beside her husband as they awaited Gray to make his greetings.

"How about my good 'ol son?"

Gray did not leave Juvia's side. Instead, in a formal and distant voice he greeted the man with a simple word.

"President."

"Huh? Not gonna give your old man a hug after all that ruckus you caused? C'mon, appease this old man."

Mr. Mine spread his arms in an inviting embrace to which Gray never responded.

"Oh, I get it. A little shy with your female companion around to watch?" President Mine turned to Juvia as he spoke, "This family is a hugger." Then, he walked over to where Gray was and pulled the poor guy for a hug.

Juvia was not sure if she should pity Gray who was stiff as a stick as President Mine wrapped him in a tight but unwelcomed embrace. She held the laughter that was about to erupt when she saw Gray's annoyed expression.

"You can let go of me now, President."

President Mine then let out a hearty laugh.

"And who is this beautiful lady?"

Wakaba Mine blew a smoke away from their circle before addressing the beautiful woman standing beside his own beautiful woman.

"My name is Juvia Lockser, Mr. President."

"Please call me Wakaba. Don't follow in this guy's poor manners."

Before President Mine was able to reach out a hand to Juvia, a man in a black suit approached and whispered something to him. Juvia noticed the small lapel attached to the young man's coat. He must be part of the security detail, Juvia thought.

"Guess it's time to get this party started."

The owner of Fiore Knights nodded and excused himself. The man in the black suit then led him up the stage and behind a decorated podium. Wakaba Mine commanded with his round voice as he welcomed his guests.

"Let's take our seats, Juvia. It will take some time before that old man get his message across. Ouch!"

"Don't talk about your father like that."

Mrs. Mine slapped her son's back before inviting Juvia to sit next to her at the Owner's Table. The ballerina could only offer poor Gray a comforting smile.

Gray took the seat next to Juvia whilst sputtering words under his breath. He was right. President Mine took more time than required to finish his speech. The old man loved the attention, making jokes here and there, sometimes at Gray's expense. Gray was a good sport and laughed along with the audience.

Good thing the waiters started to serve the appetizers. Juvia was already starving. As they reached the main course, Juvia began to wonder if the President was not hungry. As if sensing her thoughts, Gray leaned in, his lips brushing against Juvia's ear when he informed her that President Mine had the tendency to forget about food when he was holding a microphone.

"It's his favorite past time aside from making fun of me."

Juvia did not catch the last thing Gray said. She was busy calming her heart and hormones.

A thundering applause broke out and drew Juvia's attention back to the podium. A rustle at the side drew her attention to Gray who was now leaving his seat and making his way to the stage.

"Good evening." His voice was deep, cool and confident. "I would like to thank everyone for the support they have given the team for the past few years. From back when we were starting and no one believed in us. The road wasn't easy. We had to practice every day, day and night in the last six years in order to be where we are today. But we won't stop here."

A hot swell spread in Juvia's chest. There was something about how Gray carried himself on the stage that made Juvia look at the man in another light. Gray was proud, confident and genuinely grateful. His pride was coming out of years of hard work, of highs and lows, of blood and sweat. His skill and talent were not served to him in a silver platter. Gray earned it.

"You were the first people who believed in us. So we offer this future wins to all of you." Gray turned to the Owners' Table. "Mother, President. Thank you for believing in us first before the world ever believed in Fiore Knights. From this day onwards, we promise to work even harder than we ever did in order to bring pride to the name we all worked hard for."

Gray stepped back from the podium and walked at the center of the stage. As if on cue, the men around the Fiore Knights' table stood proud, faced the Owners Table and shouted in unison, "Thank you for your support." Along with their Captain on stage, the members of the Fiore Knights basketball team bowed in gratitude.

The scene was so touching that a tear almost escaped Juvia's eyes. She couldn't explain the feeling. Tonight she saw another side of the annoying Hoopster who walked into her studio like he owned it; the Hoopster who annoyed the hell out of her every chance he got. She liked this side of him. Too much for her own liking.

* * *

After a few more speeches were given, President Mine returned to the stage to invite everyone to the dance floor.

"I know we're kind of _'danced out'_. What with all our practicing and everything. But this song is really fun to dance to." Gray extended his hand, saying his invitation over the music. "Care for a dance, Ms. Lockser?"

"One is never _'danced out'_ , Mr. Fullbuster." Juvia placed her hand in Gray's. "Especially, not this ballerina."

The two stood and walked away from their table; spun and danced their way to the dance floor, even sang along with The Groovefellas band, enjoying a lively version of 'Love Never Felt So Good'.

* * *

Even all the way to the car and through the whole ride to her house, Juvia never had that much fun until Gray. Juvia had two to three glasses of wine. She wasn't drunk or anything but everything seemed exciting.

Gray walked Juvia to her door, recounting all the fun things that transpired during the party. Such as when Gajeel Redfox, Fiore Knights Center, grabbed the microphone and started to rap _._ Also, when Natsu asked to dance with Juvia but had to dance with Laxus Makarov instead. It was Gray's doing. Before the night ended though, Natsu was able to dance with the Earthland Sports reporter, Lucy. Also Gray's doing. There was also a time when an older woman hurt her back dancing with Loke. It was so much fun watching Fiore Knights making fools of themselves. But the high of the night was watching the big men of Fiore Knights singing 'Dancing Queen' on stage, _in falsetto_.

"I really had fun, Gray."

Gray guided the wobbly Juvia through the path-walk of her own home to the patio.

"I'm glad you did. Let's do that again sometimes."

"I'd love that."

The Lockser House seemed silent and asleep. The lights were off which worried Gray.

"Should we call someone?"

"It's okay. I have my keys."

Juvia scrambled for her keys inside her purse. It was dark and she couldn't find the small thing inside her small bag.

"Here, let me help you."

Gray turned on the light on his phone, leaned over to see inside the purse.

"Found it!" Juvia was happy to announce.

She looked up from her purse and came face to face with Gray. Her heart thumped wildly. Gray was a breath away. She inhaled his scent – ocean, summer and sexiness. She wasn't drunk but the scent was intoxicating.

"Well, good night, Ms. Lockser."

Her gaze fell on his lips, red and swollen and very tempting.

"Good night, Mr. Fullbuster."

Juvia's gaze never left Gray's enticing lips and he never moved away from their position. Instead, Gray took another step towards her, bridging the mere distance between their faces.

"I'd really like to kiss you right now, Ms. Lockser."

His voice was low, hoarse and a little too sexy. For a moment Juvia thought she forgot to breathe. When she remembered that she did know how to breathe, Juvia managed to voice her consent.

"Okay."

Gray did not rush into it. He took his time, savoring every moment. Heat met heat when je placed his arm at the small of Juvia's exposed back and pulled her gently against him. The places he touched burned and Juvia wasn't sure anymore if the heat was coming from her or Gray. She didn't care. All she could think about was how much she wanted _his_ kiss.

Gray's other arm cupped her flushed cheek and before the anticipation of the kiss killed her, Gray pressed his mouth against Juvia's.

The kiss started innocent like those written or depicted in children's books. Just a mere light touch of the lips. But Gray wanted more. He asked for more. He traced Juvia's lips with his wet tongue, begging them to part. Juvia was more than happy to indulge him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and followed Gray's lead. The heat from the searing kiss traveled down her spine to her fingertips. He withdrew his hand from her face and started to explore her exposed back. Juvia's knees buckled when she felt Gray's warm and wet tongue tasting hers. The kiss consumed Juvia and if Gray wasn't holding her, she might have fallen to the ground.

It took all of Juvia's willpower to pull away from the kiss. But she needed air, both of them.

"A good night is an understatement." Gray said, resting his forehead against hers. "This is one hell of a night."

Juvia could not agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SIYC #GruviaForever  
> Drop some love! Don't break my heart.


	7. Heart on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray Fullbuster is a player both in love and in life. He plays Professional Basketball and is being groomed to be in line with Basketball Legends Michael Jordan, Lebron James, Kobe Bryant and Stephen Curry. There's just one problem, Gray Fullbuster is a play-ah. His life is a giant mess of crazy parties, waking up with random women and waking up in random women's apartments. Just living the life.
> 
> The opinion of the public on him is waning. To save the million-dollar endorsements in the verge of disappearing, Gray needs to change his image. Therefore, Gray Fullbuster, Fiore Knight's Team Captain and Most Valuable Player, will be in the next season of "My Star Can Dance".
> 
> There's another problem: it seems like his star isn't that bright since his partner, one of Fiore's prominent ballerinas, doesn't know him? His billboard is hanging in front of her dancing school! And it was a good billboard since all he was wearing was his six-pack and an Aztec bandana. How come she didn't notice?

_The days are bright and so are the nights.  
_ ' _Cause when I'm with you I'm grinning  
_ _Once I was screwed now I'm winning  
_ _No I won't let you go  
_ _Now you know_

– _Heart on Fire, Jonathan Clay_

…

Juvia Lockser held herself together until she finally got inside her house. But the moment the door clicked shut behind her, the memory of the kiss sapped all her strength in one go.

The ballerina leaned against the oak door, heart trembling in excitement. She had no idea how late it was but Juvia Lockser was wide awake. Every cell in her body was electrified by the kiss. She lifted her fingers to her own lips. The warmth of Gray's lips lingered and his taste stayed.

_Oh his taste._

Juvia wondered if it was okay to let him kiss her and in _such a way_ on what technically was their first date. (She finally gave up in the middle of it all and finally called it a date.) Juvia wasn't sure. It has been a while since the last time she went on one.

The following morning, as the memory of last night flashed before her eyes, a wave of shame hit her at full speed. Juvia ought to hit herself with the way she cradled her body against Gray's; like it was the most normal thing to do. She probably looked too promiscuous. Oh, and how welcoming she was when he slid his tongue in. Juvia slapped her palms against her burning cheeks. She wasn't her normal self. But it's 2019. Kids nowadays were a bit straightforward and liberated. A kiss on the first day was normal, right?

* * *

"Okay, Juvia. Just act normal."

The wall clock on her studio read 3:50. Its short hand stroke clockwise. Juvia could almost hear it ticking. Or it could have been her heart beating against her chest. She wasn't sure anymore.

From: BILLBOARD GUY

BE THERE IN 10.

Juvia prepped herself as she waited. She felt both nervous and excited. It was crazy. Why did she have to feel all conscious when it was her own studio?

There was only one reason: last night she wasn't able to sleep. Not just because she actually stayed up to google 'kiss on a first date' and something along that line. While the results shocked and comforted her, Juvia had one problem: she was going to face Gray in practice today and Juvia Lockser had no idea how to do just about that.

Juvia expelled a long breath.

"Normal." She finally chanted. Yet, the fast hammering in her chest morphed into butterflies in the stomach.

Was a kiss on a first date appropriate? The internet was divided. For Juvia, however, she wouldn't normally do it. She'd save a light peck on the lips for when she was finally exclusively dating the guy. But last night's kiss wasn't a light peck. Suddenly remembering what transpired the night before, Juvia felt the heat rise up her cheeks.

"Are you alright, Juvia?"

Levy came up behind her and startled the ballerina.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

Levy narrowed her brown eyes at the blushing ballerina. Her look was suspicious. Juvia had to admit, she sounded a little defensive there.

"Anyway, what are you doing here, Shrimp?" Juvia quickly changed the subject before Shrimp had the opportunity to interrogate her about turning tomato.

"Well, tallest woman around here…"

Juvia smiled at the jab. Shrimp was learning to fight for herself.

"We're going to take a clip of you and Gray practicing. It's for the AVP."

Juvia looked over her friend's shoulders. It wasn't really hard to do so because Juvia was taller than Levy. Behind the writer, the show's crew was already setting up their expensive film equipment.

"I called and texted to remind you last night, remember?"

Of course, not. That part skipped her mind. With that _thing with Gray_ happening last night, how could she remember anything else?

"Right." Juvia lied but Levy did not buy into it.

Levy could tell when she was lying or trying to keep something from her. If there was one thing she'd learned within those ten years of friendship it's that Juvia Lockser was a bad liar. But she had to give it to Juvia, the woman was great at avoiding topics; ignoring the poor "My Star Can Dance" writer included.

Juvia walked back to the reception desk where her young assistant, Mary, busied herself around the computer. The ignored show writer trailed behind her. If Levy wanted to get some information, she would have to work for it.

"So… you went on a date last night, huh?"

"It wasn't a date."

Juvia knew Shrimp would never back down. The latter was already phishing for answers. Also, didn't she finally give up and started calling last night a date?

"It's all over the news you know. Even trending on twitter!" Levy squealed.

The shorter bluenette took one of the seats at the reception desk and planted her elbows on the flat surface. She was going to get to the bottom of things.

"It's true!" Mary acclaimed, weighing in on the conversation. "It's trending at Top 2 on twitter. Look, Ms. Juvia." Mary all but shoved the phone to Juvia's face who acted as if she didn't care a whit. Truth of the matter was it got Juvia curious.

"It's giving us a lot of publicity."

"That's good, then."

Juvia reminded herself to create her own twitter account later. Of course, she'd lurk around that site under an assumed handle name.

"You met the Fiore Knights?" Levy's brown eyes glistened with excitement. She could only imagine how it would have been to be surrounded by the men from Fiore Knights. Her high school fan-girl heart was leaping.

"Yeah. They were nice."

It wasn't the reaction Levy McGarden had in mind. She expected some squealing, high-fiving, excited shrilling: the full fan-girl experience!

"C'mon! Spill the deets, Juv."

Talking to Juvia Lockser about her date was like talking to a brick wall. The woman wouldn't budge an inch. Levy could not help but wonder when did her best friend get so secretive?

"We danced and had fun, Levy. That's all."

Poor Levy; Juvia wouldn't give her the real thing. But Juvia wasn't ready to throw it out to the universe, the _real thing_. She wasn't even sure herself what last night meant. They went out, they had fun and they kissed. But that was all there was to it – just fun.

Juvia felt a knot in her stomach. For all she knew, she could just be another name in Gray's list. That possibility stung a little. Did she want something more from him? Could she expect more from Gray? Juvia had no answer. But if there was something she was quite sure of, she didn't want to be just some fun night for Gray.

* * *

Gray couldn't sleep; he couldn't sleep a wink. When he reached his uptown loft last night, he threw himself on the bed; heart leaping in joy. It has been awhile since he went on a date ' _date_ ' and not just some one-nighter with some stranger.

Gray tossed and turned in his bed and screamed into the pillow. His body simply cannot contain the excitement from tasting Juvia's kiss.

"Should I text her?"

The man bolted up from his lying position and searched for his phone. Fishing it out from his pocket, Gray started typing something in his mobile. But for some reason, the confident Fiore Knights Captain became so unsure of himself and it made him delete and retype his message over and over again.

Suddenly, it hit him. It has been awhile since he went on an actual date and not just some hook-up with a meal plan. He forgot all about the SOP. Should he text her? Should he call? Should he just leave the woman alone?

It was easier for one-night stands. He just left them 'thank you' notes and never saw them again. That was it. He did not like any drama. With Juvia it was different. Gray wanted to see her everyday. He actually looked forward to every meeting and every practice. He missed her the moment they separate. Like how he missed her now.

"No. I should call her."

Gray scrolled through his contacts and ended at Juvia's name. Just as he was about to click 'call', the current circumstances registered to him. His eyes darted on the desk clock sitting on his nightstand; it read four.

"She's probably asleep now."

As much as he wanted to hear her voice again, Gray decided against calling at that ungodly hour. He settled on just staring at the photo of him and Juvia from the party earlier. Natsu sent it to him but not before some friendly teases and violent threats.

Gray remembered the moment immortalized in the paragraph. He had said something funny which earned a laugh from the ballerina. They looked so comfortable and so natural that Natsu called it cozy. Gray was looking at her, at Juvia who had her usually condescending eyes closed. Her nose crinkled too. Then his gaze fell on her lips and Gray remembered their kiss and how she tasted.

 _Oh, her taste._ How much he missed it.

The following morning, Gray still had that foolish smile on his face. He looked for his phone first and pondered over sending Juvia a good morning text. He did, writing a short but sweet message. His heart hammered like crazy as he waited for Juvia's reply. It almost jumped of his chest when not a minute later he received a reply from the ballerina.

He waited not long to continue the conversation but his typing was interrupted by a call. It was Briar.

"Oh, shhh*!" Gray cursed. He guessed he should save the texting for later.

* * *

Gray walked into the gymnasium like some kind of a hero or a punchline of a joke. It depended on how he would take the teasing from his team. But he was such in a good mood he didn't even give a damn. He used that energy to wipe the floor with his Vice Captain's face.

"Someone's all fired up." Natsu managed to say as he tried to catch his breath. He was the one guarding the Team Captain and was effortlessly side-stepped.

"Try to keep up, Old Fart." Gray patted his Vice Captain at the back, mocking him with pretentious concern.

"Don't be too smug." Natsu yelled after him.

Gray only shrugged at him. Then he pointed at the scoreboard. _15 vs. 5._ Team White, headed by Vice Captain Natsu, got some catching up to do.

"A man in love is invincible." Loke, Fiore Knight's Resident Playboy, proudly announced.

"Are you on my team or what? Just get to your position." Natsu hissed.

"Geez. Who hurt you?" Loke thought his Vice Captain needed to get a girlfriend. _And fast._

The practice match ended with Gray's Black Team winning by a landslide. He rushed over to the bleachers and searched for his phone in his duffel. On bat, he opened the message from Juvia.

'HAVE FUN. CAREFUL.'

The message said. It felt like Gray was back in High School exchanging texts with his first girlfriend. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He bit his towel to refrain from squealing.

'YOU TOO. WILL BE THERE AFTER A FEW MORE ROUNDS.'

Gray texted back.

"So, what's the deal with you and Ms. Lockser?"

Gray raised a bow at his nosy teammate.

"What? You went home together after the party, right?" Loke accused.

Gray could see the interest in Loke's eyes. Knowing the playboy, he was waiting to hear from him since this morning.

"Well, you really want to know?"

The orange head bobbed in anticipation; his eyes sparkled with excitement. Gray's adventures had always been exciting. Natsu, who stayed behind, just shook his head. He knew where the conversation was going.

"Come closer." Gray invited, putting his arm around his small forward's shoulder and pulled him close. He lowered his voice as if telling the man a secret.

"I drove her home." Gray purposely talked slow, playing on his listener's anticipation. He paused for reaction when Loke, so invested with the story, impatiently pressed him to continue.

"Then, we went to bed..." Gray hit the playboy at the back of his head. " _Separately_ , you snoop." He finished and the entire gym erupted in laughter.

"Geez, man. You got me excited for nothing." Loke complained as he nursed the pain at the back of his head. He didn't get mad at his Captain's violence. If Loke had to ask himself, Mr. Playboy deserved it.

Natsu laughed at Loke's misfortune. Knowing his best friend and Team Captain, he knew Gray would never kiss and tell. Sometimes, he did just to rub such fact in Loke's face. They have some kind of stupid competition. _Boys will be boys_. Sometimes, he saved those details to himself. Especially when it came to a woman like Juvia.

The sound of the whistle yanked their heads back to the coach. Coach Macao called the team for another round. Gray asked for an extra minute. He wanted to send Juvia one last text before he finished practice.

'CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU.'

He just hit send when he felt a sudden contact with a hard object. It bounced off his head.

"Hey!" His anger deflated quickly when he turned around and saw Briar glaring at him. Her hands were on her hips, eyes narrowed at him. Briar did not look happy.

"Get your head out of your pants and focus."

Gray laughed it off like a bad joke. He knew he was in the wrong so he did not bother to cook up some excuse. Texting during practice was not professional of him.

"Yes, boss!" He gave Briar a salute as he jogged past his manager's murderous look.

At the other end of the line, a certain blue-head choked on her bottle of water reading the last text Gray sent.

* * *

Gray shook his hands and his entire body. The excitement and the familiar feeling were threatening to escape his body. The cool down exercises were not enough.

A sharp breath escaped him. Gray needed to let it out. His heart was beating like crazy.

"C'mon, self. We've waited the whole day for this." He prepped himself before pushing the twin door open.

Juvia's beauty was magnet. Gray came upon that realization because the moment he entered Juvia's studio, his eyes wandered over to where the ballerina was. From that moment, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Gray walked over to the reception desk where two blue-heads and a pink one gathered. He met Juvia's eyes and he recognized the slight surprise in them. Gray smiled at her, the yearning feeling bringing his feet to where she was. He was glad when she walked around the desk and toward him.

Gray anticipated the friendly greeting, he wasn't sure how Juvia would approach him. Would she give him a kiss? A hug? Either would not be so bad, Gray thought. They stopped in the middle, a few feet away from each other. Gray leaned in for a kiss but Juvia walked past him after saying, "get changed."

That was it? No kiss or hug or anything? He was disappointed but the smile would not leave his lips. When he turned around he saw the show's crew studying them.

"Ah, maybe, she's shy." He told himself. He would let it pass for now. They both need to focus.

When he returned after changing into his practice clothes, a few crew members asked for his autograph and took photos. Then the production director briefed Gray and Juvia on the scenes that they needed to film. Whenever he got the chance, Gray would strike up a conversation with Juvia. Every time, however, she found some reason to dodge him.

Gray had enough of it. So, when he pulled the evasive ballerina against him per their dance routine, Hoopster discreetly asked.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not." Juvia answered point blank.

"Yes, yes you are."

When he turned her around to face him, Gray saw Juvia inhale a breath. Her eyes landed on his lips. Then, she shook her head as if trying to shake away some thoughts. Gray was pleased. He knew she liked the kiss and, like him, she wanted more.

The next section of the routine brought Juvia to face the audience with her back leaning against Gray's chest. Hoopster seized the contact and leaned in to whisper something to Juvia's ears.

"I'm sure you remembered last night's–"

What he was about to say next was cut-off by Juvia, placing a finger on his parted lips. She then traced a seductive trail from his lips down his chest before she ended the choreography. Gray was caught off-guard at how she turned the table on him. He froze on the spot; his body went haywire from the simple touch.

"That-that wasn't in the original choreography."

Gray announced which drew laughter from their audience.

"That's going in the final cut." He heard someone say.

* * *

It was little over eight in the evening when the production director called it a day. His crew members gathered all their expensive equipment and bade goodbye to the stars of the day – Juvia and Gray. Levy stayed behind and chatted a little about the live performance. In the next few days, Juvia and Gray would be performing in front of a live studio audience.

Mary was the last one to leave. Juvia felt a knot in her stomach when she realized that she was now all alone with Gray. Breathe in, breathe out, she ordered herself. She was going to face him whether she liked or not.

What was she so afraid of?

If Juvia was being honest, she was afraid that the kiss meant nothing to Gray. To her, there was something. That fear gripped at her heart. To Gray, she knew, she was easily replaceable. When she turned around, ready to face the music, Gray was already standing before her waiting for some sort of explanation.

"So, should we talk about last night?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

It was Juvia's defense mechanism – managing expectations. In order to protect her feelings and to stop before she began to feel something she shouldn't, Juvia masked her fear with indifference. She'd pull back before it was too late. Gray was the kind who jumped from one lover to another, Juvia wasn't.

"Really? So can you please explain to me why you're acting so distant all of a sudden?"

"What are you talking about? I'm my normal self." Juvia defended, looking everywhere but at Gray.

She walked past him and pretended to arrange the stack of magazines on the counter. It was, at least, true. She was just back to the serious, no non-sense Juvia that she originally was.

"Then look at me."

Juvia did as she was told, wanting to prove Gray wrong. The ballerina looked Gray in the eyes for a second but she couldn't hold his gaze. Her eyes keep drifting away from his eyes and unto his lips. She caught herself drawn into his enticing lips.

Last night's kiss flooded her memory and it awakened a longing she had been fighting all day. Juvia pulled away before she revealed more of herself. But before she could turn away from him completely, Gray caught her by the waist and ended both their agony.

Gray crashed his lips against hers. Juvia tried to pull back but he slid his hand behind and cupped her head, holding the helpless ballerina to him. She stopped fighting the voice at the back of her mind and surrendered to her feelings. Juvia kissed Gray back with the same fervor. His taste was as sweet and as heady as she remembered. Only this time, Gray wasn't holding back and neither was she. Juvia softened into him and molded her body to fit his. She instinctively tried to get close to him as much as possible, unable to stand the idea of being apart. So did Gray. He held Juvia against him, afraid to lose her woman.

The kiss was the type she never had before: satisfying and hungry at the same time.

Juvia didn't hear a knock but as soon as she heard her assistant's voice, she pushed Gray with all her willpower.

The arrival of the sudden guest stunned the two and the panic of getting caught rotted the couple on the spot. Juvia wished Mary didn't see anything or she wouldn't be able to live it down.

"Mary! What brings you in here?" Juvia managed to ask as she tried to hide the red spread over her cheeks.

"I just forgot the papers you told me to study, Ms. Juvia." Mary answered.

Mary threw the couple a suspicious look but Gray played it cool. While Juvia, Juvia was stuttering like a bad liar. If Mary didn't know better, she'd think her boss was so eager to get rid of her with the way she was almost shoving the girl out the door.

Maybe, Juvia Lockser was eager to be left alone with Gray Fullbuster.

A sigh of relief escaped her lungs. Juvia's legs almost gave out. She leaned against the twin doors after shutting them close, her back against the wood. She finally let out the breath she was holding. Next thing she knew Gray was right in front of her, just a breath away. She saw his intent and had only time for an indrawn breath when Gray pressed her against the door; his mouth was on hers. He was ready to pick up where they left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SIYC #GruviaForever  
> Don't break my heart! Leave some love.


	8. Imagine Me Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray Fullbuster is a player both in love and in life. He plays Professional Basketball and is being groomed to be in line with Basketball Legends Michael Jordan, Lebron James, Kobe Bryant and Stephen Curry. There's just one problem, Gray Fullbuster is a play-ah. His life is a giant mess of crazy parties, waking up with random women and waking up in random women's apartments. Just living the life.
> 
> The opinion of the public on him is waning. To save the million-dollar endorsements in the verge of disappearing, Gray needs to change his image. Therefore, Gray Fullbuster, Fiore Knight's Team Captain and Most Valuable Player, will be in the next season of "My Star Can Dance".
> 
> There's another problem: it seems like his star isn't that bright since his partner, one of Fiore's prominent ballerinas, doesn't know him? His billboard is hanging in front of her dancing school! And it was a good billboard since all he was wearing was his six-pack and an Aztec bandana. How come she didn't notice?

_Speak to me, read my mind  
_ _Fill your mouth, with flesh and wine  
_ _And I'll be yours, just give me time  
_ ' _Cause you have everything I could ever want  
_ _You have everything I could ever want  
_ _You speak to my soul like you've known it before  
_ _And I just can't stop  
_ _Lord I can't stop, myself_

– _Can't Stop, Mozella_

…

The closed door muffled the loud screams coming from the other side of it. With every chant and every scream, Juvia's heart thundered. How long had it been since she performed in front of an audience? She couldn't remember. Acid settled in the pit of the ballerina's stomach. The thundering claps and cheers were not helping. In fact, they made the acid chew its way upwards.

Nerves were a performer's greatest enemy.

The knock on the door yanked Juvia's attention toward the single wood. A young man in a bull cap, black shirt and a mic in front of his lips peeked through the small opening.

"Miss Juvia, we're going live in thirty minutes. Please, prepare."

Juvia muttered thanks.

The young man was kind and sweet. Juvia could not remember ever seeing him around. He was probably a new recruit.

When the door clicked closed, Juvia abandoned the thought on the new guy and returned her attention to the vanity mirror. She watched her make-up artist, Cana, paint her lips with light lipstick that complimented her golden brown eyeshadow. Then, Cana sprayed the Treseme Stronghold around her blue bun to secure all the strands.

"All done!" Cana proclaimed. Then, she replaced her make-up tools inside a vanity box before she took a loud sip out of her Starbucks to-go cup.

The show's assistant scriptwriter, and Juvia's High School best-friend, walked up behind her, admiring Juvia's beauty in the mirror.

"You look so pretty, Juvs. I'm sure the camera's gonna love you."

"Thank you, Levy." Juvia gave her a strained smile. Baring herself to Levy, Juvia allowed her worries to show.

Levy opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a subtle knock on the door. A familiar shock of raven hair popped into the opening before any of the three ladies could say come in. Of course, they need not to because after Gray Fullbuster said hey, he invited himself in.

Juvia did not turn around to greet him. Instead, she met Gray's dark, awed eyes in the mirror.

"Wow, you look beautiful." The compliment escaped his lips breathlessly.

Levy excused herself, using setting-up early as the reason. The truth was, the show-writer wanted to leave the two alone. Such fact Juvia knew. She mouthed her friend a thank you; grateful when the latter dragged with her an insistent Cana who wanted to take a photo with Gray.

Juvia watched Gray as he walked up behind her, slow and dazed. But as awe-struck as he was with her, Juvia was the same. She couldn't take his eyes off Gray. His raven hair brushed back, made sultry by stubborn fringes falling off the wagon. With his hair away from his face, Gray's classic features came to prominence: high cheek bones and well-defined jawline.

Blue perusing eyes travelled down his neck to the bare skin teasing through the gap of Gray's polo shirt where one, two, three studs remained unbuttoned. Juvia caught her breath. The feel of his hard chest teased at her fingertips.

"Hey, you really look beautiful." He whispered, the rich baritone cutting through her thoughts. The heat of his hands settled on her shoulders, yanking her back to reality.

Gray Fullbuster in an unkempt brushed-back 'do might be a good distraction but the unsettling feeling, just like the plague, just wouldn't go away.

Wearing her heart on her sleeves, Juvia turned around her chair and looked Gray straight in the eyes, voicing her fear for the first time.

"What if I screw up?"

"You won't. You know why?"

Juvia waited for a good moment for his next words. Her heart ready to pop out her chest.

"Because you are Juvia Lockser. And Juvia Lockser never screws up. That's my job."

The confidence in his statement made Juvia almost believe it. She was able to appreciate his punchline too. But there was a little voice the ballerina could not ignore. A little voice saying maybe, maybe Gray was wrong.

"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to her reflection in the mirror. "There's a first time for everything."

Juvia was skeptical. She wasn't a pessimist neither was she a ball of sunshine. Juvia liked managing her expectations; less disappointments.

"Juvia." Gray called; his voice taming. He cupped Juvia's face, offering warmth with his open palms. "She is going to love you."

The old Juvia would have been surprised. Here was a stranger she's known not quite long, yet so attuned to Juvia's own feelings. Maybe, it was because she finally tore her own walls down for him.

"So, just relax." He suggested.

Juvia caught Gray's wrists in each hand and wrapped her fingers around them. She didn't push them away, liking how his palms felt against her skin.

"Breathe in, breathe out."

Her eyes shut close, rubbing her cheeks against Gray's palms. His words were so powerful that she was able to push the anxiety at the back of her mind which, she hoped, wouldn't make reappearance. Not until after their performance.

"We're going to kill this performance. Okay?"

Juvia nodded, resting her forehead against Gray's. All the uneasiness was melting away and she had this man to thank for that. Juvia trusted him, came to trust Gray completely and she didn't even know how or why. Even if the Hoopster acted like a five-year old on a sugar rush sometimes, there were moments, moments like this one, when Gray made her feel safe; like she could trust him; like she could rely on him. He got her back – one hundred percent.

"Besides…" Juvia felt Gray's hot breath fan her cheeks. "You could always imagine me in that audience…" He lowered his voice a fraction before finishing. " _naked._ "

Then there were those other moments when she wanted to slap his spirit out of him.

Juvia sighed. His last comment forced her eyes open. She slapped his hands away and returned to the mirror. That wasn't how the saying goes.

"You're not helping."

Juvia checked her hair in the mirror to make sure they still held together. She eyed the man laughing behind her. Instead of getting mad at him; Juvia could not help the smile pulling on her lips. Gray Fullbuster could easily put her mind out of anything, whether by his lame jokes or using those lips for something more useful. _Like kissing._ That's another thing Juvia grown to like about Gray, aside from kissing, he could always turn things around.

"Besides, I should be the one getting nervous here." Gray confessed. "It's my first time and I feel this weird fluttering in my stomach." The admission and the realization of what the fluttering was for repulsed him.

He looked cute, Juvia thought. Cute but still repulsed.

Juvia studied him for a second. The lines on his forehead and the troubled expression proved his words genuine. The overly confident Hoopster climbed down his high horse. Seeing how Gray reacted to his own pre-show tension, Juvia sat there thinking that beating herself up for getting all nervous and worried was crazy. Performance jitters were perfectly normal, human even.

Juvia climbed down her chair, acting nonchalant about Gray's sudden confession. She then spun around to face him, leaned in and drop a volume as she spoke. "You know what a good distraction is?"

She almost broke out of character when the sudden proximity stunned the overly confident Hoopster.

"Wh-what?" Gray stuttered, his face clouded as he felt her hot breath against his flushed lobe.

"You could always imagine me in the audience, _naked_."

Juvia walked past him and left a wide-eyed Gray, who seemed to forget how to breathe, in her wake.

"Don't say that!"

She heard him complain after a long drawn-in breath.

"You know I can't get that image out of my head now."

Men really didn't like having a taste of their own medicine. But at least, it kept Gray's mind off the jitters.

* * *

Romeo, the young man from earlier, instructed the duo to prepare at the backstage. Gray and Juvia were the first to perform. At the holding area, Juvia could hear the host warming up the audience. The lively ruckus was waking up the uneasiness. Juvia easily pushed it back by remembering Gray's words earlier: the how they were going to 'kill the performance' and not the ' _imagine him naked in the audience'_ nonsense.

After the host called out Gray and Juvia's names, silence covered the whole studio. Juvia listened for the cue. She threw her partner one last look, finding the fire in Gray's midnight eyes ablaze. From that moment she knew, the performance was in the bag, no doubt about it.

The first beat of their music poured through the studio's speakers. Then the spotlight was on the pair at the center of the stage. Juvia fixed her eyes on one person – the man carrying her through the routine. The whole world fell away and Juvia drowned in the music, the sway of their bodies and in Gray's midnight eyes.

Juvia's heart thumped along the thundering claps their dance received from the audience. A warm feeling swelled in her chest and the moment she saw the proud smile on her partner's lips, the warm feeling spread like wildfire throughout her body. The catch in her breath wasn't only because of the laborious routine.

Juvia could barely make out what the host had to say through the explosion of cheers. All she knew was that Jenny Realight had such an authority on stage that the audience settled down the moment she spoke. Jenny congratulated the couple on a great performance, slipping her own compliment in.

"That was one sizzling performance, don't you think?" Magnolia Weekly's resident model-turned-host addressed the question to the energetic audience. "I think you burned a hole on the ground."

The couple answered with mutual mirth; their arms were around each other.

"I'm feeling like there is _somethin'-somethin'_ going around here." Jenny teased as she noticed the closeness between the two. "Care to share, Mr. Hotshot?" The host placed the mic next to Gray's lips, hoping for an honest and interesting answer from him.

"The only something I'm going to get tonight is a bad case of the cold. What, with my chest bare open and everything."

Ever the crowd-charmer, Gray's knack for a punchline earned a subtle laugh from the studio audience.

"Someone's a bit too showbiz." Jenny jokingly called Gray out for his evasiveness but she was running on a tight schedule. So, Jenny let them off the hook, for now. "We will get back to that. Now, let's hear from our judges."

The two judges only had good things to say about the performance. One of the female judges purred a 'muy caliente' and even feigned fanning herself to exaggerate her point. The lone male critic thanked Gray, riding on the Hoopster's joke about having to bare his chest on national television for the ratings.

"My pleasure." Gray answered, flashing his trademark wink that got all the female fans buzzing; some males too.

But the opinion that Juvia waited for and the one which mattered the most for her was from the dancer who was recently awarded the Prima Ballerina Assoluta – highest honor conferred to a ballerina.

When the spotlight was finally on Aquarius as it was her time to speak, Juvia could feel her knees wobble. Good thing she had Hoopster for support.

"Well, it's nice to see you managed to keep up with a great ballerina, Mr. Fullbuster." Aquarius began. She had that air and grace about her that intimidated. The form of her every move and sway like dancing were flawless perfection. "Do you have any background in dancing?"

"If you count my one-man show performance in the shower, then yes."

Juvia ought to feel embarrassed on Gray's behalf but she didn't. Gray Fullbuster could work a room with his quirky quips and that was one of his many charms.

"Is he always this funny, Ms. Lockser?"

Juvia's heart leaped when Aquarius started to address her.

"He tries." She answered, trying on the funny pants herself. Even got really excited when her dance hero chuckled at Juvia's joke.

Aquarius paused long enough to let the audience have a good laugh before she started talking technicalities.

"You were able to pull it off even without," Aquarius withdraw her eyes from her notes and looked at Gray. "I'm not counting shower performances as background." She interjected with a playful smile before continuing, " _even_ without background in ballet."

Aquarius praised Juvia for adapting the routine to Gray's skills. The excitement escalated with every compliment thrown Juvia's way and she thought she saw stars when her dance hero said they did a great job.

"And I don't think I'm the only one here who thinks that your chemistry is off the charts!" Aquarius turned around without getting off her judge's seat. "Am I right?" She offered her microphone to the audience.

The response was deafening. Only the blind could not see the heat between Gray and Juvia.

* * *

The live shows were finally over but Juvia was still on cloud nine and there was no sign of her climbing down from it anytime soon. She couldn't believe how her life turned out: she met her childhood dance hero and even received high praises from her. Then there was Gray, the man who rose to the occasion magnificently.

Juvia peered at the man seated beside her and caught the Hoopster staring at her too. She recognized the glint in his dark blue eyes because she knew she had it in hers too. He reached for her hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze. Juvia returned his loving smile and leaned in when Gray motioned her to. Her skin set fire at the feel of his warm lips brushing against her lobe. He just said something funny and Juvia had to stifle the giggle that threatened to erupt. The show-creator was giving his thank-you speech and she did not want any of the attention. She liked the fact that both she and Gray were happy in their own little world. Juvia would like to keep it that way for a little while.

As the speech came to a close, Juvia raised her glass along with the contestants, the staff and everyone involved in the show. She clanked glasses with Gray and shared a knowing smile. A short bluenette slid into the vacant chair next to Juvia and she regrettably retrieved her hand from Gray's hold. She didn't have to look to know it was Levy whose brown eyes brimmed with excitement.

"He's right, you know." She started then phished out her phone to show Juvia, who was just about to take a spoonful of chicken pecan. "Look, the show's trending on twitter!" Levy exclaimed but apologized quickly when people started throwing judging looks at their table.

Levy returned to her conversation with Juvia, showing the twitter page on her mobile. Juvia was just reading the top page when Gray's hand suddenly grabbed Levy's phone. Bunhead did not fight him over it. After all, she wasn't that all interested.

"It's true! We're trending no. 1 worldwide."

Gray kept scrolling and started reading the tweets. He forgot all about the sumptuous meal right in front of him.

"Wow, you are ironheart143?" Gray passingly read Levy's twitter username which, hearing it aloud, the scriptwriter realized was quite embarrassing.

"Look, this one says ' _Gray Fullbuster is God-sent. I'll let him drive me to heaven._ '". Gray read a little too proudly for Juvia's liking. The corners of his mouth pulled in a smug. He read another one saying how frockmehard would like Gray to Full her Buster.

Juvia cringed internally. What did that even mean, to ' _Full my Buster'_?

"Oh! Here's another one. 'I am just as flexible. I'd wrap both legs around Gray's neck… _and_ I'm going to read that to myself." He stopped the moment Juvia sent him the death glare and decided it was better for him and his blooming relationship to return the phone to the owner.

"Hey, there are tweets about Juvia too." Levy began reading mentions about Juvia. Aloud at first, thinking they were innocent until she realized, as she went through them, that people on the internet could get really dirty and _detailed_.

"Okay. I just lost my appetite."

Gray set his utensils on the table and refused to take another bite, pushing the plate at the center. The tweets just left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Oh! Some fans are also discussing how good your chemistry is."

"Let me see."

"Hey!" Levy pouted but she was no match against Gray's athletic reflexes. She crossed her arms as the phone-grabber scrolled through the tweets.

"Wow, we should really get a couple-name." Gray suggested without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Couple name?"

"That's right!" It was the scriptwriter who answered instead, stealing the opportunity from Gray. "Like Brangelina, Bennifer or Kimye. Yours could be…" She gave it a serious thought before excitedly announcing what she came up with.

"Oh, I know! JuGra!"

Juvia hissed in a little disagreement. "I don't know, Levy." She wanted to support her friend, especially that the scriptwriter looked really, really enthusiastic about this couple-name thing. But 'JuGra' did not sound right in her ears. "I don't think this couple _name–_ "

"– _that_ or it could be JuRay." Gray offered, finally lifting his eyes off the screen and fixing them on Juvia.

JuRay did not sound so bad but Juvia could tell Gray wasn't stopping there. In his eyes, she could see the gears turning.

"FulLockser? Too long. My last name's too long." Gray frowned at the inconvenience of his surname.

"ViaGra?"

"You don't want people calling us ViaGra, Gray."

"ViaGray? That way it won't sound too…"

"Actually, the people have already baptized you." Levy interrupted before the talk about ViaGra took them somewhere she'd rather not go into. "They're calling your loveteam Gruvia."

"Gruvia?" Gray thought about it and let the coined word roll off his tongue once more, testing how it sounded. "Gruvia. I like it."

Juvia expressed her agreement with a content smile that mirrored Gray's.

"Sounds better than ViaGra too." Gray mused. He seemed to enjoy that silly one though.

* * *

Right after dinner, after the Gruvia couple, as their fans fondly called them, said their goodbyes, Gray offered Juvia a ride. They didn't mind the others seeing them leave the party together. It wasn't the first time Gray drove the ballerina home. But they fought the need to feel each other's warmth until they got inside Gray's Camaro.

In the car, they fondly talked about the live shows. Gray even made fun of the Kendo champion with the scarlet hair.

"I pity his partner but I guess she wasn't called the Dancing Demon for nothing."

"Oh, if Erza could hear you."

Juvia thought she saw fear cross Gray's face at the mention of the swordswoman's name. She confirmed it when the other half of Gruvia cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject.

"How about the wrestler, Elfman? He invited me to watch one of his games. I don't think I'd like to watch men in their undies battling it out in the ring."

"Let me guess, you prefer women in their undies battling it out in the ring."

"Aw." Gray playfully swooned. "You know me so well."

"Ha. Ha." Juvia rolled her eyes again, laughed without humor.

As the ballerina listened in the passenger seat, she couldn't help but muse at the turn of events. She used to hate this man's guts. The basketball diva who pranced into her studio, challenging her patience every chance he got, was now at the driver's seat having a decent conversation with her like most old couples did. Juvia started to imagine Gray with white hair sticking out his head.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Gray asked, glancing at her every now and then.

"Nothing." Juvia answered. "And keep your eyes on the road." She reprimanded without erasing the smile on her lips. She didn't even try.

"Oh c'mon. Do I have something on my face?" Gray knew there wasn't but he, too, had that foolish smile on his face.

"Yes. There's that silly look you need to get rid of."

"Hey, you have it on yours too."

"I don't!" Juvia denied.

"Yes, you do. Look!" Gray reached out and palmed Juvia's face with his free hand. "You get rid of it first."

"Gray!" Juvia reprimanded with a giggle, swatting his hands off her.

They shared a soft chuckle in the car; lost in their own little world again. Juvia shifted her gaze to the window and rested her head against it. Juvia heaved an audible sigh. The events from earlier played in her head like a reel. Today couldn't have been more perfect and she couldn't be happier.

The familiar brown roof peered into the window and Juvia felt the Camaro slowing down. The convertible prowled into the front of the two-storey white-fenced house.

"We're here." Gray announced. Then, he cut off the engine and alighted from the Camaro.

Gray walked up to Juvia's side, taking her hand in his. It wasn't the first time Gray held her hand but somehow it felt different – good different. Her heart was pounding, not in a nervous beat but more like that giddy feeling when drinking caffeine; like she was excited for something. Like there was something amazing to come.

They continued the path that led to her door; fingers still intertwined. They walked up the steps into the porch and halted in front of the door. The silence that settled between them was cut short by Gray.

"I guess this is goodnight." Gray said, taking a step closer towards Juvia.

Her eyes fell on his lips and Juvia thought back at the time they shared their first kiss, right in front of her door, exactly where they were standing now.

"Yeah. I guess it is." She answered, taking her eyes off Gray's tempting lips and back to his midnight eyes.

When Gray leaned in, Juvia fought the urge to close her eyes. She wanted to witness everything and safely tuck the memory in her mind. Her eyes never left his as Gray bridged the gap between them. She waited, heart strumming in anticipation. Then, he softly pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss started slow and gentle; both of them wanting to indulge in the taste of each other. It remained chaste until a low moan slipped from Juvia's lips and into Gray's. It was her permission and encouragement for Gray to deepen the kiss. He also would have if not for the sound that came from the door – a sound of a person clearing his throat.

Juvia pulled away from the kiss. She slowly turned to the door, praying she was wrong and that the person she was about to face wasn't who she thought it was.

But Juvia Lockser was rarely wrong.

Heat rose up and painted her cheeks rosy. She forgot how to speak for a moment and wished she could dig a hole to hide in.

"Oh, dad!" She managed to say sheepishly as she confronted a six foot man with his arms crossed against his chest. "You're back." She fought the second wave of shame about to hit her when the fierce blue eyes she missed narrowed at her.

"Good evening, sir." Gray greeted, catching Ambassador Lockser's attention.

The man did not speak but the intimidation came across his lone intended audience – Gray Fullbuster.

It has been awhile since someone put a mouse in Gray's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SIYC #GruviaForever  
> Drop some lovin'


	9. The Way to Mr. Lockser's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray Fullbuster is a player both in love and in life. He plays Professional Basketball and is being groomed to be in line with Basketball Legends Michael Jordan, Lebron James, Kobe Bryant and Stephen Curry. There's just one problem, Gray Fullbuster is a play-ah. His life is a giant mess of crazy parties, waking up with random women and waking up in random women's apartments. Just living the life.
> 
> The opinion of the public on him is waning. To save the million-dollar endorsements in the verge of disappearing, Gray needs to change his image. Therefore, Gray Fullbuster, Fiore Knight's Team Captain and Most Valuable Player, will be in the next season of "My Star Can Dance".
> 
> There's another problem: it seems like his star isn't that bright since his partner, one of Fiore's prominent ballerinas, doesn't know him? His billboard is hanging in front of her dancing school! And it was a good billboard since all he was wearing was his six-pack and an Aztec bandana. How come she didn't notice?

_I sat down on a log, took her on my lap  
_ _She said wait a minute bud, you got to see my pap  
_ _He's gotta sixteen gauge choked down like a rifle  
_ _He don't like a man that's gonna trifle._

– _Shotgun Boogie, Tennessee Ernie Ford_

…

Gray drove down to Magnolia's quietest and richest summer destination, just outside the city, where the most affluent upstate residents go to breathe some fresh air. Juvia sent him the address last night, informing him that the Juvia's father invited him for the weekend at the Lockser townhouse.

Apparently, His Excellency, Julian Lockser, Magnolia Ambassador to the Alvarez Empire, liked to grill during his free time. It had become some sort of tradition, whenever he came home from his official travels, to laze around and enjoy weekend barbecues with his family. Mostly, it was only him, Olivia and Juvia. For this weekend, however, they included Gray.

After the initial surprise, and some sort of throwing his hands around he called his 'happy dance', a little devil Gray popped up on his shoulder to remind him that calling him down the beach paradise was Ambassador Julian Lockser's version of showing him his gun collection. It was, after all, a time-honored dating tradition to torture the boyfriend. And the idea wasn't too outside the ream of possibilities. The guy seemed like the type who'd seen things: ugly, under-the-radar, CIA information-acquiring secret techniques and looked like he watched and enjoyed it.

Julian Lockser was a James Bond Russian Mafia Evil Boss replica.

"I don't know what you're so worried about, Juvs. I'm a delight!" He spoke over, having Juvia on bluetooth.

"I should have driven with you here." Juvia said repentantly.

"Relax, babe. The Camaro's up for a long drive anyway. Besides, I got my girls here to entertain me." Gray felt the sudden need to clear things up lest his girlfriend misunderstood. "I-I meant Mariah Carey, you know that right?"

"Why? Are you driving with her to my house?"

The two shared a soft chuckle, starting up their usual friendly banters. When that died down, silence followed. Gray easily read into that one.

"You don't need to worry about me, okay? I'm a grown man."

"Says who?"

"You know, one of the many things I like about you is your impeccable sense of humor." Gray brushed the jab at him off with humor.

"Fine." Juvia submitted. As much as she liked their verbal flirtations, Gray needed to focus on his driving. She wanted him to actually make it to her. "I'll see you soon?" She asked, her voice now laced with tenderness and loving.

"I'll see you, baby."

Gray waited for the familiar sound of an ended call. He then removed the bluetooth piece off his ear and dropped the pod at what supposed to be the car's cup holder. Finally off the phone, he expelled a sharp breath to ground the tension he had been feeling, and hiding, since the morning. Mask off.

"Okay, Fullbuster." He adjusted the rearview mirror, dark blue eyes stared sharply at his reflection and began a monologue. "You can do this. This is just a hiccup you can totally overcome."

His mind travelled back to the night he first met Julian Lockser.

"You had your tongue down his daughter's throat. Of course, he's not gonna like you."

_Way to make a first impression._

The man definitely hated him. Instead of receiving a warm welcome, Gray had the door slammed at his face, _twice_. So, imagine his surprise when Juvia told him it was the Ambassador's idea to have him over the weekend. He thought maybe he was warming up to him a little bit. So, Gray concocted a plan.

"Hey, you're a likeable guy. You just turn the charms on and win him over."

He winced. That plan worked on women, some males too, but he remembered how Juvia received him the first time they met and it wasn't pretty.

"Okay, maybe, maybe not your entire self. Let's tone it down a notch."

A voice inside chided him. Since when did Gray Fullbuster ever tone himself down?

"Or, just be the opposite. Totally opposite of yourself."

Could he?

He sighed in exasperation. It was totally hopeless. But Gray Fullbuster never gave up. What kind of sport was he if he gave up the second life became inconvenient? He was the 'Miracle Worker' for goodness sake! Stealing winning shots left and right. _No_. 'Giving Up' wasn't in his vocabulary. So, he showered himself more pep talks.

"Mr. Lockser just probably wants to get to know you. Why else would he invite you down at his fortress for the weekend?"

_Maybe, he's going to kill you and throw your body into the beach._

His brain chose that moment to remind him of the evil eye Julian threw him the night before, paired with his _ready-to-kill_ aura.

"That's it. Juvia and I would just have to elope."

Gray had resigned to his fate.

* * *

Juvia had just got off the phone with Gray when her father Julian, clad in a pink apron, carrying a tray of raw meat, entered the house through the back door.

"Was that Fullbuster?" He asked in a deep, monotone – unamused.

"Yes. He's on his way."

Juvia followed the six-foot man around the kitchen as the latter scanned the table tops and searched the counters and cabinets for something.

"Stop following me around."

"Are you looking for this?" Juvia held the silver clippers on display, taunting his father with it.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. Julian stopped ransacking the drawers and cabinets to take the damn tong he'd been looking for.

Juvia, however, had other plans. She held her father's weakness away just as he was about to approach.

"Will you promise to be nice?" She asked, threatening to withhold from him the man's precious kitchenware.

"I _am_ nice." He claimed, reaching out for the silverware only to grasp air. His blue piercing eyes said otherwise.

"Dad." Juvia challenged. She was quite sure her father was planning to make it hard on Gray.

The two had some sort of father-daughter stand-off in the middle of the kitchen and none of them was willing to cave in; with Julian's need for the clipper to start his barbecue party and Juvia's desire for her dad to take it easy on Gray.

"Fine." His father conceded and dejectedly grabbed the kitchenware which Juvia generously handed to him. "But you two are sleeping in separate rooms." He said, pointing the tong at Juvia as he enunciated the words, for emphasis, of course.

Only daughter – 1; Doting father – 0. But no one was keeping scores.

Just as Julian was about to grab the knob on the back door, Juvia threw her slender arms around the six-footer and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you." She said and squeezed the 182 lbs. as hard as her arms allowed. "I really like him." She whispered for only her father to hear.

"I know." Julian loosened his daughter's slender arms around his waist to turn around and face her.

Julian Lockser might have lost to his only daughter in the stand-off. But the haughty glint in his rather piercing eyes implied that the man still had one trick up his sleeve.

"I witnessed how much you like him, remember?" One thick brown quirked up at Juvia, making one shocked daughter let go of him.

"Dad!" Juvia complained as Julian sauntered towards the backdoor to return to his grilling.

Victory put a bounce on his walk and shame painted his daughter's cheeks rosy.

"You weren't even supposed to be there!" She shouted after him.

Guilty daughter – 1; Savage father – 1. Now, he was keeping scores.

* * *

Juvia's heart skipped a beat when she heard the first ring of the door bell. On the second and the third ones, her heart was starting a marathon.

The older couple's echoing laughter travelled into the house. Juvia decided not to disturb her folks sharing a good laugh out at the deck. That's what Juvia wanted ever since she was a little girl: Sunday brunches, get-together with the family and talking about anything under the sun. Just like her mother, Juvia wanted to find a best-friend and a partner in one person.

The fourth ring pulled Juvia out of her reverie and called her to the door. When she opened it, a beautiful bouquet of yellow peonies greeted her. She took them and smelled the beautiful aroma coming from them, peeking through the beautiful bouquet to see the handsome man leaning against the door frame.

Gray Fullbuster was in his casual clothes, looking fresh and handsome. A sexy smirk complimented his just-woke-up look.

"Hello, gorgeous."

It took so much from Juvia not to swoon or faint at Gray's greeting. She should be immune from his charms by now. Yet two simple words from the guy had her stomach fluttering, knees buckling, and heart racing.

"Chivalry isn't dead, I guess."

They bantered with their words and flirted with their eyes. Gray's surprise didn't stop with the flowers. From behind, he took out a round pie covered with cling wrap he'd been hiding.

"And my mother sends this. She made it herself." Gray handed Juvia the offering, brushing her fingers with his as he did. "She said it'll help me gain some points."

Juvia suddenly missed him; missed touching him, missed kissing him. She stepped up to him, smile coyly playing on her lips, to answer that 'missing' feeling. Gray was more than happy to become part of that _answering_. He peeled himself off the frame, shifted his weight equally and leaned down to end both their agony, only to stop midway. He scolded himself for having second thoughts. There were many times when Gray needed his brain to think rationally; like when he thought riding a horse butt-naked was a good idea, or skate on the ice with just his Christmas boxers on. Yet, it chose that moment, when his need to feel Juvia's lips was about to be answered, when the kiss was just a breath away, his shitty brain chose that moment to consider and care about repercussions.

"Is this a good idea?" He asked, peering over her shoulder for a certain national diplomat.

"Honey, who is it?" Julian called out from the kitchen.

_Speak of the devil and he doth appear._

"Probably, not." Juvia whispered to Gray, fighting the sudden need to throw herself at him and Gray spicy freshness and raw scent of masculinity wasn't helpful at all.

"Gray's here, dad." She shouted back, her voice travelling to the kitchen.

Juvia mouthed come in, inviting Gray to come inside the house. Gentleman as he was, he took the sweet treat out of Juvia's hands as he crossed the threshold. Just as he was stepping into the lavish living room, admiring the impressive internal structure of what Gray could only call a mansion, the tall James Bond clone popped out the archway, which Gray assumed led to the kitchen.

The pink apron, although looked funny, did little to nothing to sober the intimidation. It clung to the fifty-year old's body, accentuating the older man's toned and fit build. Not bad for someone in their fifties, he told himself. He wished he would look any close to this guy when he reached Julian's age. Such realization made Gray more conscious around the Ambassador.

"G-g-good day," Gray cleared his throat, embarrassed at the little hiccup, "Sir Lockser." He finished, offering his hand which, no matter how hard he tried, wouldn't stop shaking.

"Please, call me Mr. Lockser."

"Dad." Juvia warned.

"I was kidding. Julian is fine."

It didn't feel like it though. The hard squeeze said otherwise. Gray had to pretend it didn't hurt as he showed Juvia a strained smile.

"Is that Gray?"

The graceful Olivia emerged behind her husband. Her warm smile eased the tension Gray Fullbuster was feeling. But when she leaned in to give him a light hug, Gray could feel his body shudder under the husband's watchful eyes.

"Did it take you long to get here?"

Gray thanked every god he knew when Olivia stepped back and returned to her husband's side. She put a hand around his waist and leaned against the six footer as she made small talks with the nervous wreck.

"No, not really." He managed to say.

"Well, c'mon out to the deck. Julian's making barbecue."

"Lead the way." Gray responded, eliciting a disapproving back-glance from the husband.

He waited for the two to disappear behind the archway and turned to Juvia.

"Your father hates me." Gray mourned.

"No, he doesn't." Juvia took a step closer and Gray almost recoiled.

This whole thing with Juvia's dad made him really jumpy and apparently allergic to Juvia's touch. He didn't like it. Gray wanted to be close to her as much as possible, wanted to hold her, touch her, kiss her. If her father didn't like that then screw him.

_No. No. No._

He couldn't screw up Juvia's dad. He was there to please the man not hate him forever.

"Hey." Juvia stepped closer to him, look and voice filled with tenderness. She snaked her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

Gray felt the flower stems poking the back of his head but it didn't matter. He put his arms around Juvia's waist and pulled her closer and against him. He didn't flinch at the contact. He shouldn't be. This was the most natural and the most wonderful feeling in the world. It felt nice sharing the warmth between them.

It was what mattered.

"He doesn't hate you." Juvia tried to convince him.

"Really? Because it really feels like he does."

"He just needs to warm up to you a little."

Juvia had a way to soft-pedal things.

"When?" The impatience showed in Gray's face if his voice didn't give him away.

"Soon."

Juvia pulled him down by the neck and brushed her lips against his, briefly and playfully nibbling at his lower lip. It felt so good that Gray hissed at the lost of contact.

"So, please bear with it for now."

Blue imploring eyes pleaded with Gray and he couldn't help but get lost in those deep blue eyes.

"Fine." Gray conceded. He leaned down to steal another peck. One light brush could never appease his hunger for her. So, Gray struck a bargain, putting on that smile that ensured grant of his propositions. "If you promise to make it up to me."

A deal he knew he could gain the most.

"You guys coming or what?"

The familiar baritone made the couple jump away from each other. Both Gray and Juvia weren't sure what the intruder saw but none of them could look the clean-cut gentleman in the eye.

"W-w-we were just on our way." Juvia answered to which Gray seconded.

The ballerina stuttered at first, flustered at getting caught the second time. But she quickly regained her composure, even answered the raised eyebrow thrown the couple's way with a chuckle albeit nervously.

"Okay, but hurry. The barbecue's gonna get cold."

Julian disappeared from sight first before Gray and Juvia looked at each other with guilty frowns on their faces.

"We'll never gonna get a break are we?"

Gray walked ahead, shoulders slumped at defeat. Then, Juvia followed. Both kept their hands away from each other – much, much away.

* * *

The Lockser Mansion sat on an elevated land, merely few meters away from the beach lane. What a sweet set-up, Gray thought. The late morning breeze played with his hair and the scent from it tickled his nostrils. The scenery looked like it came from a painting and Gray was able to appreciate it despite the sharp eyes staring him down across the table.

"So, Gray…"

Gray stopped eating his barbecue midway, mouth hanged open, when Julian started a conversation. The four sat around the wooden patio table, facing each other. There was no where to hide for Gray, so he had to meet Julian's menacing eyes with his mouth hanging open.

"Go on. You can eat while we talk."

Gray took a bite from the skewer and almost, almost moaned at the first taste of the meat. The meat juice exploded in his mouth with flavor at first bite and his lids shut close on their own. The man might be mean but his barbecue was to die for.

"Right? That's my own recipe!"

Gray thought his ears deceived him. But when he opened his eyes to see, the excitement was all over Julian's face. His menacing eyes softened and his mouth was twisted in a weird curve. Gray almost fell of his chair when he realized that Julian Lockser was actually smiling. _At him_. It's the first he'd seen it – _ever_.

"It's so good, Mr. Lockser. I had to keep down the moan that was about to–."

Gray failed to finish that sentence when he saw the curve on Julian's lips slowly drop. The smile in his eyes was slowly disappearing and when Gray glanced at Juvia; her face was twisted into an unexplainable expression – but he read _disappointment_ and _judging_ from it.

"Why would you keep down the moan? Go for it!"

It was the first time Gray heard the throaty laugh coming from the head of the Lockser Household. The contagious laughter spread across the table and the sun was finally smiling brightly at Gray. He had to thank his stomach and his love for good food for that.

Finally, Gray was in.

* * *

After lunch, Juvia helped her mother clean up inside the house. Juvia's childhood nanny, who just came in for her shift, took the used utensils out of their hands to place them to the sink. Juvia said her thanks and informed the seventy-year old help about the barbecues left outside. She invited her to enjoy them and to bring some for her grandchildren later when she leaves for home.

The old nanny gave her a toothy smile, or what was left of it, and said something in her dialect. Then, she left and continued on her cleaning.

Left with nothing else to do and a bad case of curiosity, Juvia walked near the sidelights and watched the two figures animatedly talking near the railing that bordered the deck. Juvia felt her mother's presence approach her. The latter peered over what the young Lockser was looking at.

"What do you think are they talking about?" Juvia asked the older Lockser, not taking her eyes off the two figures.

"Well, you know your father. It could be anything."

Juvia shifted her attention to the woman next to her. She was in awe. Olivia Lockser had that familiar look in her eyes and she'd seen it too many times not to recognize it – a gaze full of affection. There was only one man Olivia could look at that way, Julian Lockser.

One day she wished, she could give that same look to one man.

"You just be glad they are getting along."

Juvia chuckled in agreement and returned her gaze to the raven-haired boy who just received a heavy swat on the shoulder from her father – Julian's secret act of approval. She stepped away from watching them as the two figures started to walk back into the house. She only caught a tailspin of their conversation when the two finally stepped into the threshold.

Juvia approached her man and Gray lagged behind. The momentary separation gave the couple a chance to catch up.

"So, how did that happen?"

"I don't know." Gray answered with a boy's smile lingering on his lips. "He asked about me, what I do and we got to talking about basketball."

"Told you, he's a big fan." Juvia interjected.

"And turns out, we hate the same guy!" He excitedly announced, ecstatic with the fact that he found common ground with the elusive Julian Lockser.

"Really, who?"

"The newbie from Lamia's Scale".

"What? I like that guy."

The smile on Gray's face dropped.

"Are you serious?"

Juvia received a rather disapproving glare at the man.

"Lyon Vastia?"

The tone of his voice made Juvia feel like she was wrong, so very wrong for liking this Lyon, whom Juvia only saw play on TV once. She didn't really have any opinion on the guy but seeing how Gray was reacting to this piece of news, Juvia just wanted to yank on his chains.

"Well, yeah. He's good and kinda cute."

"He's a jerk. Plus, he's a ball-hogger. That's why their team never wins. He thinks he's some kind of basketball god or something."

Gray was at Juvia's face making his case, trying to convince his woman why he should not think of Lyon as good at basketball or cute. She just shouldn't.

"The papers said he's the next you."

Gray laughed at her face and Juvia could hear the insult in it.

"Same papers which said you're the next Michael Jackson?"

Gray suddenly stopped laughing. Doubt clouded his deriding eyes. The irony wasn't lost in him.

"W-w-well, don't believe everything you read in the papers." Gray warned her, not hiding the fact that he just got trapped.

"Oh!" Gray, defeated, tried to change the subject. "And did you know he'd been classmates with my step-father in High School?"

"He was?"

Juvia would rather have the excited little boy who seemed to have uncovered some big mystery, like Santa Claus or the tooth fairy, rather than jealous Gray – love or career-wise. Although, she had to admit, they were both cute sides of him.

"Yeah! He told me stories about _him–_ "

"– _Hey_ , Gray! Come here I'm going to show you something."

Gray was interrupted by Julian's invitation into the living room.

"Be right there, Sir!" He glanced back to Juvia with a proud smirk. "Your dad likes me."

"Yeah, yeah. What is he going to show you?"

"Some pictures." Gray kissed the back of Juvia's hand before he excitedly bounced into the living room, not wanting to make the man in there wait.

Juvia could finally breathe. The two men in her life weren't only getting along; they were starting to become the best of pals. She got what she wanted. Juvia was at peace until a horrifying idea hit her like a bat and she almost staggered at the realization. There was only one album her father wanted to show and always showed the guests, an album full of Juvia's pictures – childhood, monumental and all of sorts of embarrassing.

"Wait, dad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SIYC #GruviaForever  
> Don't break my heart, my loves!


	10. I've Got a Crush On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray Fullbuster is a player both in love and in life. He plays Professional Basketball and is being groomed to be in line with Basketball Legends Michael Jordan, Lebron James, Kobe Bryant and Stephen Curry. There's just one problem, Gray Fullbuster is a play-ah. His life is a giant mess of crazy parties, waking up with random women and waking up in random women's apartments. Just living the life.
> 
> The opinion of the public on him is waning. To save the million-dollar endorsements in the verge of disappearing, Gray needs to change his image. Therefore, Gray Fullbuster, Fiore Knight's Team Captain and Most Valuable Player, will be in the next season of "My Star Can Dance".
> 
> There's another problem: it seems like his star isn't that bright since his partner, one of Fiore's prominent ballerinas, doesn't know him? His billboard is hanging in front of her dancing school! And it was a good billboard since all he was wearing was his six-pack and an Aztec bandana. How come she didn't notice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SIYC #GruviaForever  
> This is one of my shortest updates. Drop me some love!

_I've been stung  
_ _All this chemistry has got me falling  
_ _I'll be alright  
_ _I'm definitely high_

– _GOOD, Erin McCarley_

…

Juvia dashed to the living room. Alas, it was too late. The can of worms had been opened. There was no escaping now.

Juvia caught his father seated in the middle of the living room, an open album spread over his lap and a curious Gray leering over him. Gray hanged on Julian's every word; his midnight eyes glued on the pages of a photo album. Times like this that Juvia wished she was an athlete rather than a dancer. The resentful ballerina dropped down the couch next to Gray, accepting her fate. She just wished it wasn't ' _the album'_ every girlfriend prayed would never see the light of day _._

"Here's my little girl in her first pink tutu. She was four and she never took it off." Julian beamed. "Here she is in her first recital; she played the young snow white, my little princess."

The doting father pointed at each photo as he recounted the momentous events in Juvia's growing years. He glanced at her with pride and love every now and then. Juvia received her father's gazes with a smile. Yet, the ballerina was on guard. At the back of her mind, the nervous girlfriend wished nothing embarrassing would come out of the album.

"Oh."

But fate was a mischievous one. As Juvia's luck would have it, a single photo fell out of the album when Julian flipped the page.

"How did it get here?"

That rhetorical question never meant any good for any one. Girlfriend instinct forced Juvia to grab the polaroid, beating Gray to it, before the man had a good look at baby Juvia naked in the tub.

_Why do baby pictures always have to be them butt-naked?_

"I'll take that." Juvia ran out of places to hide the photo and decided to keep it inside her brassiere. For sure, no one would dare look in there.

"Hey, I wanted to see that." Gray protested.

The moment the words escaped his lips, Gray realized the possible confusion that his statement may bring. Before they eventually make him lose his standing as Juvia's favorite boyfriend, he quickly turned to Juvia's father to clear things up. "I meant the photo, Sir. Not… not your daughter's… braHey how about this one?"

Gray hurriedly flipped the album to the next page before the now suspecting father held him accountable. His fingers slowed down and ultimately stopped at a single page. Something else caught his attention. Words failed him, his breath hitched in his throat. The corner of his mouth turned up to the slightest degree which did not escape Julian's studying eyes.

"That's Juvia in her Fairy Tail jersey."

"Wow." Gray said breathlessly staring intently at the photo. He memorized the photo with a gleam of awe in his eyes.

"I have no place in Ballet." The older man felt the need to get into detail. "She probably felt bad for me. So, Juvia came with me for every Fairy Tail Game, even though she hated it."

"I didn't hate it, dad." Juvia gently corrected.

Gray turned to the woman who apparently shared his love for basketball – proud and beaming and happiness written all over his foolish smile.

"I didn't know you liked basketball."

The affection in his eyes was met with recognition. Juvia wasn't trying to hide it or anything. There was just one little detail she would like to keep to herself – take to her grave if she could. If Juvia started talking about her like of basketball…

"Liked it? Juvia _loved_ it!"

Olivia chose that moment to walk in and release the Kraken. The socialite set the chocolate mud pie on the coffee table. Then, she sat on the arm rest, snaked an arm around her husband's shoulder before the diplomat rested his arm on Olivia's lap in return. It was the most natural sight.

"She almost became a basketball groupie."

"What?" The surprise widened Gray's eyes but it failed to hide the glint of excitement and a little bit of mischief he felt over the information.

_To Juvia's_ _horror_ _._

"In High School, she almost quit ballet to become a cheerleader. _And_ it's not even for her school's team."

The couple shared a laugh that bounced around the living room. They reminisced the good old days like it was yesterday.

"I remembered her and that little friend of hers, what was her name?"

"It was Levy, darling." Olivia offered, referring to the now assistant show-writer from the dancing show.

"Oh yeah, Levy. Every weekend they'd take the train to watch basketball events in all parts of the country."

Julian did not notice the warning look shot his way by none other than his only daughter.

Really. ' _All parts of the country_ ' was a bit of a stretch.

"There was even one time; her grades were failing so we had to ground her."

Juvia knew where the conversation was going but her efforts to change the subject were futile. Her warnings were ignored. She couldn't help but think, " _Was there like a rule that tells parents to embarrass their daughter in front of their boyfriend that she wasn't aware of?"_ Because the next part of this story was…

"But her favorite basketball team was playing so she snuck off and climbed the gates." Julian had to wipe the tears off the corner off his eyes.

"Okay, dad." Juvia stood from the couch, planning on collecting her parents for a nap or something. _Anything_. "Story time is over."

"Wait. Wait." He said between pants. "Here's the best part…"

But that wasn't the end of it. Juvia braced herself for the grand reveal.

"Her clothes got stuck on the fence and her mother and I had to take her down."

A chorus of laughter erupted in the Lockser living room with one voice missing. A picture of the young, delinquent ballerina dangling on the fence would have been a sight to behold. _Not for Juvia_. Yet, when she thought the worst part was over, her mother opened up her mouth.

"She got so mad she wasn't able to watch the Magnolia High basketball team. She didn't even talk to us for a week."

Juvia felt the urgency to put a stop on the conversation before Gray…

"Hey, that's my High School team!"

Gray received a knowing smile from Olivia. Finally putting two in two together, he turned to the blushing ballerina beside him. "You're a fan of my team?"

"Oh, she's a fan but not entirely of your team."

"Mother." Juvia shot the older Lockser her last warning. If the woman wouldn't keep quiet, it wouldn't take Gray long before he uncovered a little embarrassing information that Juvia buried a long time ago.

Olivia raised her hand in the universal sign of conceding. She left the armrest and picked a slice of the sweet dessert.

"Oh!" It was Julian who exclaimed, remembering every girl-to-girl talk he was never a part of. "Is he Captain Cutie?"

"Dad!"

"I'm Captain Cutie?" Gray pointed at himself, half-amused and half-surprised at Juvia's apparent nickname for him.

_The cat was finally out of the bag._

Juvia didn't address Gray. She deflected the issue by putting the blame on her mother; the latter invoked deniability.

"I can't believe you're the Captain Cutie we've followed around the country for basketball competitions."

Again, ' _followed around the country_ ' was such an overstatement. The farthest she went to watch Gray's game was Oaktown which was a two-day ship ride away. But it didn't stop the corner of Gray's lips to quirk in pride, pleasure and something else.

"You followed me around?"

Juvia stood up from the couch, all flustered and ready to jump into the beach and never come up shore.

"In my defense, I was really young and you were really cute."

Until the very end, Juvia remained defensive. The reason she didn't want Gray to find out about "Captain Cutie' was exactly because of how he'd use the fact to tease her, _to no end._ It was going to be an endless discussion of who liked who first.

"Well, you kids might want to talk about this whole ' _Juvia was your biggest fan and she had a big crush on you_ ' thing while you get me some pack of burger patties."

Julian's voice broke the tension. He coyly gave her daughter, who now had her eyes narrowed at him, a smile. But she couldn't keep the frown on her face.

"C'mon, Gray." She walked over the key-holder to grab the keys to her father's convertible. "I'll show you around town." She walked past her folks, dangling the keys in front of her father as punishment.

_Two could play at this game, dad._

"Not, not the… not the Ferarri."

Julian reached out to grab the keys from his daughter's hand but Olivia kept him where he was standing.

"Let it go, honey." Was his wife's comforting words.

* * *

All the way from the car to isle fourteen, Gray barraged and teased the ballerina, as Juvia had suspected, about that little secret he luckily stumbled upon.

"I knew you were a fan but I didn't realize it went way back in High School."

"Quit while you're ahead, Gray." Juvia warned as she pushed the cart along the meat aisle. Juvia stopped when she hit something. Apparently, it was a 5'9 chunk of a man with a petty smug on his bright face.

"You had a big crush on me, didn't you?"

Juvia rolled her eyes. She didn't know if Gray was stupid or acting like one. Following him around her entire High School life did spell ' _big crush_ '.

"It was a momentary lapse of judgment." She hit him again with her cart and shifted it to push ahead of Big Head.

Gray caught up with her picking up a pack of twin burger meat. Apparently, his girlfriend was still pouting. Sensing her irritation, Gray thought of a way to lighten up her mood.

"Well, if it helps, I really have a big crush on you, now and I'm sure I would have if I've seen you in one of those cheerleader uniforms."

"Don't be creepy."

Juvia stopped inspecting the packed meat and turned to him, a small smile tugging on her lips. Gray had a way with words and made it hard to ignore him anymore. She told him to continue that she might like him again.

"And actually," Gray held her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles. The corners of his eyes creased with his smile. "I am kind of whipped by you."

This time, it wasn't what he said. It was how he held Juvia's gaze, the way his eyes adored her. Those dark midnight eyes had the power to entice and she bet her money on it, many had fallen for them, including her.

The two became suddenly aware of their surroundings and the voice of someone clearing up her throat ruined the moment. They whipped around to see a large woman around in her late fifties, in Gray's rough estimate, throwing them a nasty look.

Man, they really were not a popular couple among the forty to fifty demographic.

* * *

Gray and Juvia spent the whole afternoon going around town, meeting the people in Juvia's life, visiting the places monumental in her growing years. Some of the townspeople recognized them from the show and requested to take photos. There were also who were fans of Fiore Knights and commended the MVP's performance in the last season.

When they passed by the town plaza, Gray had a good laugh at the giant tarpaulin with Juvia's face on it. The woman did her best to hide her face from the public. She didn't like attention even though her beauty did demand it. The upside of it, Gray said, was that the photo they used looked really pretty.

Walking down Juvia's memory lane, Gray had a glimpse of the ballerina's childhood. He enjoyed it immensely. He liked sitting at a corner both of a local diner, enjoying the unhealthy but classic combination of burger and fries. He loved listening to her friends in town talking about embarrassing things Juvia did when she was young. In every story, in every person, in every place, Gray made new discoveries.

When they came home late that afternoon, Julian Lockser threw himself at the red Ferrari, embracing the luxurious car as much as his long arms allowed. Juvia swore she heard him apologize to it ( _for letting his daughter drive it_ ) even if she returned the luxury car unscathed.

Olivia suggested that they give the man a moment with his car and hinted the idea of inviting Gray down the beach for a stroll. The boy agreed quickly but not before he saw a tear escaped Julian's menacing eyes.

Why was Gray even scared of that guy?


	11. What is Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray Fullbuster is a player both in love and in life. He plays Professional Basketball and is being groomed to be in line with Basketball Legends Michael Jordan, Lebron James, Kobe Bryant and Stephen Curry. There's just one problem, Gray Fullbuster is a play-ah. His life is a giant mess of crazy parties, waking up with random women and waking up in random women's apartments. Just living the life.
> 
> The opinion of the public on him is waning. To save the million-dollar endorsements in the verge of disappearing, Gray needs to change his image. Therefore, Gray Fullbuster, Fiore Knight's Team Captain and Most Valuable Player, will be in the next season of "My Star Can Dance".
> 
> There's another problem: it seems like his star isn't that bright since his partner, one of Fiore's prominent ballerinas, doesn't know him? His billboard is hanging in front of her dancing school! And it was a good billboard since all he was wearing was his six-pack and an Aztec bandana. How come she didn't notice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SIYC #GruviaForever  
> Let me know what you guys think, alright?  
> Drop some love.

_Who knows where we're going  
_ _And who knows what we'll find  
_ _I want to see the world  
_ _The way I see a world with you_

– _A World With You, Jason Mraz_

…

The sound of waves crashing against the shore. The smell of fresh, afternoon breeze damping his skin. The feel of sand rushing past his bare feet. Gray took them all in and he couldn't remember a place more calm, peaceful and serene. Despite the crowd scattered around the beach lane, Hoopster felt at peace. But no matter how beautiful the place was, it held no candle to Juvia.

Down the famous beach lane, just a merely ten meters away from the Lockser Mansion, Gray and Juvia walked on foot with him carrying both his shoes and the ballerina's sandals. His free hand held hers, tightly enough to let her know that Gray wasn't letting go anytime soon. Their fingers intertwined, fitting the spaces perfectly like they always meant to be. They walked in bliss as the sun started to descend from its throne. In about a minute or two, the beautiful beachside would be dressed in the golden hour.

Gray looked around. As much as he loved the view in his apartment in the city, the beachside was something else. The boisterous laughters coming from a group of children playing in the water caught his attention. A part of him was screaming he wanted one, maybe two or a dozen, and he'd want them to have the freedom to run around and play at the expanse of that beach.

Not now. Not any time soon. With everything in his plate, that dream was to far for reach.

"It's unfair."

His girlfriend's complaint pulled him out of the thought of chasing little ones around the sand.

"I feel so exposed." Juvia pouted, having spent the day learning about herself and none about Gray.

"Well, I like it." He said, kissing the knuckle of the woman whom Gray had the pleasure of knowing her deeply.

"C'mon." She whined, walking ahead only to turn around and face the man. "Tell me something about you too."

_Tit for tat._

Gray stopped in his tracks, pulling a pouting Juvia to a halt. He put two fingers under his chin, pretending to think about what to tell her.

"What do you want to know?"

"I wanna know…" she teased, "if Gray really is this elusive playboy the magazine claims him to be."

"By magazines you mean your collection?" A lone brow quirked up at Juvia's direction.

Blue eyes denied the accusation but there was no more hiding about her secret 'Gray-fanatic' era. Juvia's parents made sure of that. She frowned at him and when Gray pulled her into an apologetic embrace, Juvia couldn't keep the frown up anymore. She broke the hug first and returned to her interrogation as they continued the sandy trail along the beach.

Since her secret was already out in the open, the ballerina indulged her teenage fan-girl self whom she long have forgotten. She seized the opportunity and asked Gray about the scandals imputed to him.

"You fought with a fellow Knight because of a girl."

"False. I would never steal a brother's girl."

Juvia raised a questioning brow at him but Gray maintained his innocence.

"Club 413? End of the 88th NBA Season?" Juvia hinted, hoping it would jog Gray's memory and it did.

"Man, that guy could throw a punch." Gray massaged his left jaw as if receiving the hard knuckle yesterday.

"So?" Juvia tugged at him, asking for further explanation.

"First of all, Jenny gave me those cookies. I only punched him 'cause he ate all of 'em."

"So, you got into a fight with Natsu because of cookies?"

Juvia did a good summary of what went down on that fateful night the Fiore Knight's Team Captain and Vice Captain started a brawl outside the 8-Islands bar. Her judging tone and narrowed eyes made the whole story sound ridiculous.

"Hey! In my defense, her cookies were to die for. And don't give me that look. You haven't had a taste of Jenny's cookies."

Despite his warning, Juvia still rolled her eyes at him with palpable judgment. And here she thought Jenny was one of Gray's great loves.

"Anyways, she actually thought we were fighting over her." Gray kicked a scattered pebble and didn't even look to which direction it went. His boy's laugh mixing with the serine sound of waves crashing with the shore. "Like that would ever happen."

"I can't believe that the only thing that could make Gray Fullbuster abandon the ' _Bro Code_ ' is a bunch of cookies."

"Yeah." Gray admitted unabashedly, pausing for a while to do some reminiscing, face twisting in satisfaction. "Next question."

"You'll choose food over me."

"False. I like you more than food."

With Gray, that proclamation carried so much weight, it surprised even him. Unlike with the girls that came before Juvia, however, he didn't feel the sudden need to run away or sabotage whatever it was that was happening between them. He wasn't scared at the realization.

"Mirajane _Strauss–_ "

"False. Never dated her. Although, I admit I did try."

"– _I_ wasn't finished. Mirajane Strauss and her sister Lisanna?"

That was one scandal that got Gray some beating from his own mother.

"False!" He denied with conviction. "You've seen their brother, right? The giant wrestler?"

"But you tried?"

"True." Now he answered with regret. Whilst he tried to score one night at some club where the two supermodels frequented, Gray couldn't get pass through the brother-bouncer. But the twin blondes more than made up for it.

"The Vice President's daughter?"

"False. Although, she did try." The corner of his mouth tipped.

"Then what is real?"

"This," He answered, pulling Juvia against him, "this right here is real."

Gray brushed his lips against Juvia's, tasting salt at contact first before his favorite sweet taste of the ballerina's lips. Then, he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, cradling Juvia's small frame against his own. They got lost in the intimate act that they almost missed the reason why they were at the beach. It was Gray who broke the kiss, albeit repentantly, because he wanted to cherish the moment. He wanted to add that memory in the list of his firsts with Juvia – their first sunset.

He spun her around so that they were both facing the horizon. Gray enveloped Juvia in a gentle embrace, pulling her against his chest. Her back was pressed against him. The two stayed in quiet as the sun slowly disappeared.

"You know," he whispered into her ears, "can't help but notice that your questions were all about the girls I allegedly dated." He continued in a tone that teased the bluenette. "Are you asking for my number?"

Juvia swatted his head in denial without taking her eyes of the sunset.

"Don't ruin the moment." She warned. But if Juvia was being honest, Hoopster was right.

Gray planted a light peck on her cheeks before he rested his chin on her shoulders and basked in the beauty of their first sunset together. He heaved out a long sigh. For the first time in his life he wasn't afraid of how he thought he felt. He didn't think about running away from it. He was at peace.

Could it be the scenery? The beach? The cold breeze? Maybe a combination of everything. Despite the beauty around him, his eyes only recognized the bluenette in his arms, staring at the orange sky. Her hair rivaled the pristine waters. Her mellow smile was warmer than the golden hour. Gray was in awe. There was no other way to describe how he felt – _happy_. Gray was happy.

* * *

The night brought more revelations. All still about Juvia. It felt like some detective perusing her past and every single skeleton in the closet was being uncovered. She didn't mind watching Gray seated beside her at the dinner table, laughing and listening to her old man about every little information he let slip out.

After dinner, Julian still insisted she and Gray sleep in separate rooms. Juvia had no qualms about it. She hadn't quite figured out where they both stand in the relationship and it was too soon for that. They needed to have the _talk_ but not any time soon. She was happy with how things were and if she was being a little honest, she was scared to tip the boat.

"Hey, hon."

Olivia suddenly appeared at her door, pulling Juvia's attention back to reality.

"Done unpacking?"

Juvia stood from the bed, heaved out a long sigh and as she abandoned the task at hand.

"Almost."

"Gray settling in alright?" Olivia walked up to her daughter.

"I'll check on him after I'm done here." Juvia informed, maneuvering the space in-between her scattered bags.

The older Lockser sauntered into the room and sat on the mattress, tapping on the space next to her as an invitation to Juvia. She gladly accepted.

"I went down the store yesterday to get these."

Olivia handed the young Lockser a paper bag. Juvia didn't notice it earlier when her mother entered the room.

"What is it?" Juvia almost dropped the bag when she realized what was or what were in it.

"I didn't know they had a lot of sizes and… _types._ "

Juvia didn't hear her mother. She was busy fighting and controlling the wave of shame that suddenly hit her. Juvia didn't need to ask what was in the paper bag. She recognized it easily. And Olivia, apparently being the good mother that she was, got enough to last Juvia and Gray a week.

"Mother!" After Juvia recovered from the initial embarrassment, she picked her jaw from the floor and found her voice again. "I won't need these!" She shoved the paper bag back to the surprised Olivia.

It was too soon for _that._ They haven't even had the talk yet and Juvia wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

"We're not even there yet, mother." She confessed, to Olivia's surprise.

"Huh." Olivia mused. "That's quite surprising. When your dad and I were dating, we can't keep our hands off each other."

Juvia felt the second wave of embarrassment sweep her off her feet.

"The first night we–"

"–I don't really need to know about your first night, mother." Juvia cut Olivia off before she made a revelation that would haunt Juvia to her grave.

The uncomfortable daughter wasn't even sure why they were talking about it. There was nothing to talk about. Gray and Juvia were just not in that place in the relationship. Well, not yet. Juvia stood from the bed hoping her mother would get the idea and leave her alone. Why they were talking about first nights was beyond her.

"I guess your dad and I should just use them."

Good thing Juvia wasn't holding anything valuable and breakable.

"I didn't really have to hear that."

Olivia was just probably pulling her leg with the way she laughed at her daughter's reaction. Juvia had no plans on finding out if there was truth in it though. There were things better left unsaid.

Juvia returned to her unpacking when she heard the light tapping of heels against her floor. As she turned around, Olivia was at the door with the teasing laugh still on her red lips. She placed the paper bag on the tall lamp table near the door.

"I'll just put them here. In case the need arises."

Juvia cringed.

"Besides, I don't think your dad and I would be needing them."

Did she just hint at…

Juvia almost doubled flipped in embarrassment.

"Nobody needs to know what you do in your bedroom mother. My goodness." She shouted after her.

Whatever plans Juvia had to drop by at the guest room to say good night to Gray, she abandoned. This scene right here was going to haunt her for weeks like the ' _dancing is like making love_ ' shenanigans.


	12. Chemistry Isn't Just for TV

…

_You the one that I dream about all day  
_ _You the one that I think about always  
_ _You are the one so I make sure I behave  
_ _My love is your love, your love is my love_

_You Da One, Rihanna_

…

It's been a week or so since the weekend they spent at Juvia's hometown. She had her mother to thank for the awkward morning following the paper bag incident and what was _or were_ inside it. Juvia just couldn't face Gray after that because all she could think about was the paper bag full of protection sitting atop her counter. Juvia had her mother to blame for turning her into some kind of a deprived woman who hadn't had sex in ten years.

Everything just reminded her that she was indeed a woman who hand's had sex in… she forgot how long. Like when Hoopster was in a one-on-one basketball game with Juvia's father. Gray's dark gray shirt clung to his toned abdomen and Juvia could only keep herself from sinfully tracing what they called the _'happy trail'_. When Gray took off his already wet shirt, Juvia swore her mouth ran dry. If she was a man, her blood rushed to that one place.

All she could think about was feeling Gray's skin against her fingertips.

So, Juvia decided it would be better for her, her heart and _her hormones_ not see Gray for the meantime; just until she got over him and his undeniably delicious body. It was impossible: one, not to see him because of the dance show, and two, it's hard to get over that godly body of his.

_Juvia, stop. Your mother catching you ogling the Hoopster was enough – embarrassing enough._

A polite knock pulled Juvia's attention toward the twin wooden doors that spitted out the man of her thoughts recently. He had his casual clothes on – plain white tee and faded denim jeans. Nothing said casual more than his raven hair swept under his Fiore Knights bull cap. When their eyes met, the corner of Gray's mouth tipped. He looked ready to run towards her and pull her in the tightest embrace. Juvia was sure all she wanted was to fall into his arms. However, someone else demanded her attention.

"Finally, Mr. Gray is here."

Juvia twitched at the moniker. How many times did she ask her friend never to call Hoopster by the name of one of the sexiest main leads in erotic literature? Because she could easily see Christian Grey in Gray Fullbuster. That goes without saying, her inner goddess was clapping back at her – Ms. Juvia Steel.

A single snap of Levy's small and slender fingers pulled her away from her 'Fifty Shades of Gray Fullbuster' _sexy_ dreams.

"You should really stop drooling over Gray so much if you want to keep your dignity intact, Juvia." Levy scolded.

"I'm not drooling over anyone." Juvia denied, trying to sound non-defensive by masking her blushing with disinterest.

Gray approached the two, shaking Levy's hand while pulling Juvia closer against him. He leaned in to plant a soft peck on Juvia's left cheek and the ballerina almost jumped in surprise. For a second, she thought Gray would kiss her on the lips, _right in front of Shrimp_. She almost had a heart-attack.

"Hi."

"Hey." Juvia sheepishly replied.

Gray hadn't released her yet. Rather, he kept her hand clasped in his and maintained their position. He had his back on Levy so he took the chance to say something he wanted to tell Juvia since they came back from her hometown.

"I really miss you."

Juvia smiled, her gaze saying the same, that she really missed him too. Now that they were a couple, they managed to have conversation through their love-stricken eyes.

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"Yes/No."

The couple answered in unison, albeit differently.

_Which made the assistant show-writer even more suspicious._

It wasn't like Juvia was trying to hide their relationship or anything. She told Gray it was better to keep it from the public so that they could enjoy their relationship in private. It was hard not to be able to hug or kiss each other at a whim but because of the show, Gray and Juvia was catapulted to fame. Since then, Gray and Juvia became public figures. Gray was used to the attention. He already had a large number of following – basketball fanatic or otherwise. But Juvia wasn't. She wasn't used to the limelight.

However, Juvia knew this little secret wouldn't last that long. It was going to come out one way or the other. So, she decided she was going to tell Shrimp about everything. She was her best friend, after all. Levy knew all about the _Gray-spell_ Juvia was under in High School. She'd sit her best friend later. For now, she'd like to keep Shrimp wandering.

"Really? 'Cause you guys appear to be so–"

"–So, what's the next challenge?"

Juvia quickly changed the subject when Levy was about to attempt to ask further. She knew how crazy it drove her best-friend and she'd like to keep it that way for a little while.

"Oh, that's right!"

Excitement was written all over the assistant show-writer's face.

"This week you are going to dance the tango."

"Tango?"

"Yes! And guess who suggested it." Levy didn't even give Juvia the time to breathe when she announced, "it's Aquarius!"

The name breathed life to the fan-girl in Juvia. Gray could only cover his ears from all the fan-girl screaming. As the Hoopster watched his girlfriend and her friend jumped around in circle, he realized how it was for Julian Lockser. This was a girl thing he apparently wasn't a part of.

"She's so blown away by your chemistry that she wanted to see you two in a more sensual dance."

The word made Juvia stop dead in her jumping, which made the whole celebratory jumping awkward. Levy was left hopping on her own.

"Sensual?"

The memory of the bag of " _protection_ " Olivia brought came haunting her again.

* * *

Social dancing wasn't Juvia's cup of tea. She was a ballerina through and through. So, the producers of the show hired a coach to teach Gray and Juvia one of the most intimate and fiery dances for couples – the Tango.

Leon Vista was one of Magnolia's top dancers. He met with today's hottest dance loveteam – Gruvia, as their fans fondly call them on tweetit. Juvia heard about him. They ran within same circle but it was the first time she met him face to face. Juvia, however, had other pressing concern, such as Levy's announcement.

"Aquarius said she will be visiting you guys during training."

The ballerina wasn't sure if the radical heartbeat was due to excitement, pressure, or nerves. Probably, all of the above. Yet, she was thankful. All these fantasies she had about Gray, his hair between her fingers and abs under her fingertips, flown out the window. She couldn't even care less about this Leon guy who was apparently trying to catch her attention.

"We'll have the team take video footage too." Levy informed.

"I guess we should jump into it then." Leon started.

Juvia couldn't agree more.

The ballroom instructor started their stretching. He was quite handsy with Juvia, which earned an obviously indiscreet hiss from Fiore Knight's MVP. Juvia could tell her boyfriend did not like this Leon guy one bit.

* * *

Gray narrowed his midnight blue eyes at the dance coach with the funny bluish-silver hair. At first, he thought the coach was gay or something. He had never met a guy who was as limber as that Leon guy. But with the way he was holding and looking at Juvia, Gray was convinced otherwise.

The green-eyed monster stomped over where Leon was teaching the ballerina basic steps in Tango. Wasn't this handsy Leon supposed to be teaching him? Among the three of them, Gray wasn't the professional dancer.

"I think I got it." Gray proclaimed as he insinuated himself between the two and took what was rightfully his.

The Hoopster tried to remember where Leon placed his hands on Juvia. He placed his open palm at the small of Juvia's back and enclosed one hand in his. Jealousy blocked his view; he didn't notice Juvia suddenly blushing at the contact. But looking into her blue stunned eyes, Gray became worried.

"You nervous?" He started a conversation.

"A little." Juvia responded.

But Gray could recognize the tension on her worried eyes.

"We'll gonna do fine. Better even."

Little did he know, Aquarius wasn't the reason why Juvia was all red and tensed.

"Hey, guys. I'm still here."

Leon tried to catch the couple's attention but Gray enjoyed ignoring him.

* * *

Juvia's mind was in a mess and it was in a contest with her heart. Her heartbeat was erratic and she knew exactly why – Gray was standing in front of her, smiling with that sinfully sexy smile of his, holding her with heat that penetrated through her skin and entire being.

When it was Leon's hands on her, her body had no reaction. Her mind was still on the fact that she needed to impress her childhood dance hero yet again. But when it was Gray, when it was that raven-haired Hoopster who stood inches away from her, when it was his hands that pulled her closer against him, her whole body was electrified.

"You nervous?"

"A little." Juvia couldn't fully comprehend the question. She lost her voice for a moment before she responded. Her mind was still focused on Gray's lips.

"We'll gonna do fine."

At the back of her mind, Olivia's voice was telling her to just go for it.

"Better even."

Juvia wondered, were they talking about the dance or…

"Hey guys, I'm still here."

Leon's presence made her realize that yes, it was about the dance.

_Focus, Juvia!_

* * *

Juvia called for a time-out. She needed a break from Gray's electrifying touch. It was definitely reminding her that she was twenty five and she was a woman. But above all, that she was a professional. So, in order to regain her senses and composure, Juvia needed to step away from that gorgeous distraction.

Juvia got a tumbler full of water from the dispenser. She dabbed a towel all over her face and placed it around her neck. Juvia watched the bustle inside her studio. On one end, there was a group of men and women in black shirts with the word 'crew' printed at the back. Then, there was Shrimp, leading a discussion with a circle of writers. She scribbled on her notes every now and then. At the other end, not too far from where the dance coach was resting, there was her boyfriend – Gray Fullbuster. She watched him take out a towel from his duffle and bury his face on it. Then he sat on the floor with legs spread open. He unceremoniously downed the water from his own tumbler.

Juvia saw the Hoopster threw what clearly was a dirty look. The recipient was the unsuspecting dance coach. A cute little snicker escaped the ballerina's lips and a smile painted itself on her face. She found it amusing. Gray was a full grown man; Juvia was reminded of that fact with the way he held her, kissed her and the way he made her feel that only Gray could make her feel. Sometimes, however, she was reminded of how they first met. So, it shouldn't be a surprise if the Hoopster – _her Hoopster_ – acted like a child; just like how Gray was acting jealous of the new dance coach.

She also found it cute how Gray would throw himself at and in between Juvia and Leon, purposely but discreetly, especially when the dance coach got unnecessarily close. He'd use his body and block Leon's alleged advances. He would say he got the step when he obviously has not. Gray was acting so possessive he ended up as the female partner with Leon taking the lead. The ballerina mentally noted Gray's fall from glory and promised herself to tease the Hoopster about it, endlessly.

"Hey Juvs!"

Juvia knew that shriek even if she had her back from it.

"Aquarius is in the building."

Juvia sprayed the water out before she could swallow it. Good thing Levy was in a good distance. Otherwise, she would have taken a second shower.

"I'm sorry, what?!"

Juvia heard it the first time but her ears couldn't believe it.

"Yeah." Levy refused to repeat it. "She's coming right up here."

Juvia didn't know what to do. She wanted to scold herself but that she couldn't even do. Her mind went totally dark. Panic rooted her on the floor until the door finally spitted out Magnolia's Prima Ballerina.

"So are you just gonna stand there?"

Juvia jumped at the low voice. She managed to turn around and face the owner.

"Go say hi." Gray suggested.

But before Juvia could utter another word, her ballet hero already approached them.

"Magnolia's favorite dance couple." Aquarius addressed them. "Gruvia, right?" She probably recognized the surprise in Juvia's eyes when she explained, "I read the news and I'm on tweetit too."

Aquarius' heels tapped on the wooden floor as she approached the couple. Confidence put a slight bounce on her steps. She gave them a once-over; one that made Juvia's heartbeat triple. But Magnolia's Prima Ballerina and the show's Head Judge was not trying to be intimidating. The friendly smile on Aquarius' thin lips said so.

The sight stunned Juvia for a second, not able to believe her own eyes. But lo and behold, it was her childhood dance hero, in the flesh.

"Welcome, Ms. Aquarius." It was Gray who extended his hand towards the guest and placed a soft peck at the back of her palm.

"Oh, Mr. Fullbuster, always the charmer." Aquarius giggled.

Only when Aquarius' expectant eyes landed on Juvia did she remember her manners. She almost kissed her hand when she realized that wasn't how you do it.

"Ms. Aquarius, it's such an honor." When Juvia was able to compose herself, she managed to spit out coherent words.

Juvia didn't actually hear what her dance hero said but the latter's lips read 'lovely'.

Aquarius looked around the studio. There was an air about Aquarius that reminded Juvia of the older version of herself – Olivia Lockser.

"Lovely studio." That one Juvia heard but the Prima Ballerina's back was still at her.

_She wasn't judging my studio, was she?_

A sudden want to impress Juvia's dance hero hit her.

"Ms. Aquarius!" The dance instructor emerged from behind Gray. "We haven't been introduced but I am Leon Vista," He extended his arm to receive the hand of the Prima Ballerina. "I'm the tango instructor. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." But instead of shaking her hand, Leon repeated what Gray did earlier.

_Chivalry wasn't dead in this generation._

Aquarius answered him with a timid smile of modesty. Then, she asked him for an update as to the dance challenge. Leon Vista gave her the rundown, only good words to say about the couple. Aquarius looked pretty happy about it. She spun around and turned to Juvia with eager eyes and satisfied smile.

Juvia wasn't sure what to do so her returned smile appeared rather awkward.

"Do you two have any idea why I picked Tango?"

It was the childish Hoopster who answered, "'Cause my chest would look good in that deep V polo shirt?"

Aquarius began to giggle as if something clever was said.

"No, Mr. Fullbuster. Although that's one of the reasons." She teased back.

Juvia should really start jumping in the conversation but she couldn't seem to find the right timing.

"I suggested Tango because you two have no idea how your chemistry is overflowing." Aquarius' suspicious blue eyes jumped between Gray and Juvia. Then, an idea made the corner of her mouth tip. "It's so overflowing I'm beginning to think this isn't just for TV." A lone eyebrow teased a little.

Juvia gave out a nervous laugh – one which raised some brows around the room and felt like required some explanation. But thanks to the male crew carrying an on-standby handheld broadcast camcorder, Juvia was saved by the bell.

"Ms. Aquarius, we're ready for you."

"Alright." Aquarius quickly replied. Then, she excused herself from the group. She walked across the room and towards the interview set-up. A crewmember put on her lapel and asked her to sit on the comfortable armchair.

The Prima Ballerina easily talked into the camera as if she was giving an interview. Gray and Juvia went over to watch. They both agreed that the fifty-year old ballerina looked good both on and off screen.

"When you dance, you don't just move with your body." Aquarius said in ease like she was used to being on camera. "You move with your mind, your heart and your soul."

Juvia's amused eyes were glued on the Prima Ballerina and every word that came out of Aquarius's mouth fascinated Juvia. But there was something she said that caught the young ballerina's attention.

"That's why they said that dancing is like making love."

Now, where did she hear that before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... do you guys have any theory why Aquarius said the same thing as Olivia Lockser? Let me know.
> 
> Don't forget to leave some love. Kisses! #GruviaForever


	13. What to Pack on Your First Romantic Get-Away and Possibly Your First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS PLS REMEMBER:  
> Leon Vista is a play on Lyon Vastia because I forgot that I already included him as a player from another basketball team.

_..._

_So I love when you call unexpected_   
_'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_   
_So I'mma care for you_   
_'Cause girl you're perfect_   
_You're always worth it_

_Earned It, The Weeknd_

_**…** _

Juvia was a little bit worried. She nibbled on her nails, anxious. Leon Vista, their dance coach, just showed her the choreography which required Gray to lift her up, put on her the table prop and well, she needed to wrap her sexy little legs around Gray and, how did the coach put it? Grind against him?

Juvia was firmly against it. She tried to talk her way out of that routine but the dance coach wasn't backing down.

"This is the story we are going to tell. We. Need. A. Story." He said, emphasizing the last four words with four hits on his open palm, as if Juvia was stupid.

She wasn't. The ballerina fully understood what he meant. Every dance told a story. Sometimes, it retold history. It spoke culture. Dance was art; another form of medium to bring out a message into the world, whatever that message may be.

"But do we really need that kind of story?"

"Excuse me," Leon didn't even bother to hide taking offense at Juvia's apparent challenge, "but are you a tango instructor?"

Juvia shook her head in response; the sarcasm wasn't lost in her. The irritable dance coach was probably feeling the pressure because she was unfairly lashing out at the ballerina. Well, that wasn't true. Leon was lashing out at anything in the way, except Gray. He was probably afraid of Hoopster.

"Hey, c'mon." Gray stepped in between Juvia and the barking dance instructor.

He had his back at Leon as he reached out to Juvia, taking both her hands in his. The squeeze was gentle and so was his look, as opposed to the sudden hardening of his jaw. She could tell that her boyfriend was trying his hardest not to punch the guy. Gray wasn't the kind that lost his cool easily. He was a normally level-headed guy. But every time Hoopster threw the querulous coach his icy looks, Juvia believed Gray wouldn't hesitate to throw him punches. Despite his rising agitation, Hoopster tried to comfort Juvia.

"It'll be over before you even know it." His smile was reassuring but his eyes were ready to attack a certain dance coach.

"We are six seconds in just for the intro, people. We still have three minutes more to go." Leon stamped one foot on the wooden floor in obvious irritation. "Are we gonna do this or what?"

Juvia saw Gray throw the dance coach a glare and it wasn't the cute jealous kind. It was more like those glares thugs throw their enemies before they exchanged blows. That's not something Juvia wanted to happen inside her studio. And not when the cameras are rolling. So, before Gray and Leon engaged in an ugly scuffle for the world to see, Juvia needed to appease her man.

"It's okay Gray. He's just pressured, I guess."

Juvia knew Leon Vista was just doing his job but that didn't mean she couldn't hate the guy. Right now, Juvia's hate for him was at capacity.

"Let's start from the beginning. Chop, chop!"

Leon started to count so that Gray and Juvia could execute the choreography. He tilted his head from side to side, whitish-blue hair stuck together by his cheap-smelling wax, as the beginning beats of the tune 'Earned It' by the Weeknd dropped through the Dolby speakers.

At cue, Gray strode towards Juvia, backing her up against the table prop, staying on beat. Juvia followed up by taking a few steps backwards until she felt her bum hit the hard wood. Juvia knew all that was going to happen but she still felt uneasy about the next step.

Juvia instinctively opened her legs to allow Gray in between them. Then, the Hoopster lifted her up and cautiously dropped her on the table prop with a low thud, not missing a single beat of the song. She was about to wrap her legs around his waist, as per instruction, when Gray pulled her by the waist and slammed her slender frame against his hard body, a little too hard in Juvia's opinion. The surprised ballerina fought that tingly sensation that reached her toes and fingertips as she felt Gray's hard chest against her softer one. Pent up desire pooled in between her legs and she could undeniably recognize that part against her part. The contact caused a fire that spread quickly to every fiber of her being.

_Ms. Juvia Steele was open for business._

The ballerina could only bury her reddened face in the crook of Gray's.

"Juvia look at him!" Leon shouted over the stable tempo.

"Mmcant" Juvia shook her head without breaking away from her position, pressing her face harder against Gray's exposed skin. She was in sensory overload so she had to bite down on Gray's poor shirt.

"What's happening? Juvia, I said look at him!"

The music kept playing and Leon's voice was becoming irritatingly loud.

"Hey, Juvia. Look at me." Gray had to pull away to look at Juvia.

"I can't, Gray." Juvia lowered her head, staring at Gray's heaving chest. She could already feel the heat on her cheeks, her ears and her entire body.

The music kept on playing, revealing the lead singer's cool vocals.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked, peeking at Juvia who still had her head down.

"You'returningmeon." She answered in one breath.

"What?"

Juvia took a deep breath, gathered the cloth on Gray's chest in both fists and hesitantly whispered in his ears; voice strained.

"You're turning me on."

Then, she let him go, unclenching his grasp on him, allowing some air in between them. Juvia waited for Gray's usual words of comfort but his words did not do any comforting – not at all.

"You're not the only one." He whispered back.

* * *

Juvia was back at it again. At her mother's kitchen, threatening to suffocate her mother's poor plants.

"Something bothering you again?" Olivia appeared at the archway. The heels of her black stilettos hit the wooden floor as she made her way deeper into the kitchen.

"How can you tell?" Juvia asked, drawing imaginary circles in her cereal bowl.

"You lose your manners when you're bothered." Olivia pointed at Juvia who had her legs crossed in an Indian sitting position. "And that bothers me, too. _A lot._ " Her sharply narrowed eyes, much like Juvia's, forced the younger Lockser to sit properly. The woman did not tolerate that kind of behavior.

Juvia was silent for a while, contemplating whether her dilemma was an appropriate 'mother-daughter' kitchen topic. The last time she sought her advice, Olivia Lockser talked about how dancing was like making love and it haunted the younger Lockser for days. But the advice turned out helpful. Look at where her relationship with the Hoopster took her.

"Mom, how long did you…" she studied the older woman before deciding not to go on, "never mind."

The feet of the chair lightly scratched on the wooden floor when Olivia pulled the seat next to Juvia.

"I know something's bothering you. So, are you gonna tell me or should I tickle it out of you?"

Juvia was too old for the tickle-threat but Olivia Lockser wasn't kidding around. She began attacking Juvia, sampling her with Olivia's oldest trick in the book to get the truth out of her. When she still refused and kept her silence, the older Lockser upped her game.

"Okay, okay." Juvia surrendered, catching her breath when her mother finally dropped her hands beside her. The anxious ballerina didn't have enough strength to fend off the tickle attack.

"It's just… it's about, you know."

"I'm not a mind-reader, Juvia."

Juvia sighed in exasperation. She and her mother might not have that mother-daughter mind link she thought they had.

"Fine. It's about Gray."

"What about your boyfriend?" Olivia teased as she poured herself her morning coffee. Two teaspoons of sugar made it to her cup.

"Well, yesterday," Just thinking about what happened, painted rose across her cheeks, "we were doing this really, really ahmmm…" Juvia tilted her head on the side. How was she going to describe the routine to her mother? "sensual? This really ahmmm…"

"I'm not a prude, honey. So, just say it."

Juvia decided to stop beating around the bush and just went for it.

"When did you know that you were ready for, you know? The thing."

"What thing?"

Juvia shifted in her seat. Her mother was really forcing her to say it out loud.

"You know, that thing that people do." It surprised Juvia that her vague explanation earned a confused look from her mother. "Fine. Sex."

There! She said it. She finally threw it out to the world.

Olivia just stared at Juvia, making her even more uncomfortable than she already was. Olivia's eyes were narrowed at her but she wasn't angry. Juvia could easily recognize it if her mother was angry. Instead, she was looking through her, appeared to be deep in thought, like she was remembering something that had nothing to do with Juvia.

Juvia averted her mother's strange look that made the hair at the base of her neck stand.

"W-w-why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, right." Olivia cleared her throat and gathered her thoughts. She fought the heat that visibly spread over her cheeks.

"Not my proudest moment but, well, you see…"

Like mother, like daughter.

"When your father and I, oh." The older Lockser erupted into little giggles like something funny was just said. But there was none. So, Juvia assumed she might be recollecting. "Why did I suddenly feel shy?" Olivia let out a heavy sigh then fanned herself with her own hand. "Okay, here it goes. When your father and I–"

Juvia grew worried that she might hear something that would haunt her forever.

"–do I really need to listen to this?"

Olivia raised a brow at the interruption. Now, that was the look of 'angry'.

"You asked me, didn't you?"

Juvia easily caved in, "Yes, please continue." She then readied herself for the worst.

"Well, when your father and I–"

"–There you are!"

Suddenly, the man of the house entered into the kitchen, which startled the two women.

"There's my lovely family."

Julian Lockser walked directly up to the basket of fruits laid on the counter. He picked a few pieces of green grapes and successively popped them in his mouth. The female members of household Lockser fell in silence as they watched their head pick a few more of the delicious fruit before walking up to where they were.

"What are you two girls chattering about?"

"Nothing!" Juvia quickly answered, interrupting her mother who opened her mouth and was about to say something. She knew Oliva would just tell her father the truth. That woman, without a doubt, would tell the Lockser patriarch that they were talking about sex.

Julian Lockser narrowed his eyes, more like squinting, at the defensive daughter who stuttered about trying to change the subject.

"S-s-so, y-y-you two look so dressed up. Going anywhere?"

Juvia visibly sighed when his father bit the bait.

"Well, your mother and I," he paused for a moment to snake his arms around Olivia's waist, pulling the slender woman against him. " _we_ are going somewhere fancy." He brushed his lips against the woman wrapped in his muscular arms.

And like all other children witnessing their parents kiss, Juvia rolled her eyes at the unsolicited public display of affection.

"We're going to the Prime Minister's birthday bash." Julian turned to her daughter without letting go of his wife. "Do you want to come?"

"If you two will keep doing that, I'd rather stay home."

Olivia put a finger underneath her husband's chin and gently pulled his face around to face her. "Ignore her. She's a prude."

"I'm not a prude _–oh_ will you two stop doing that in front of me? It's too early in the morning."

Olivia heeded her daughter's suggestion and pulled away from the kiss. She wiped the lipstick stain off her husband's mouth with her thumb.

"The prude is right."

Juvia rolled her eyes for the second time. She wasn't a prude! But it was useless to tell off the love birds. They would just band together to tease her so much that prude might just become her next nickname which was worse than 'love nugget'.

"We should go, honey."

The ballerina threw her arms and exclaimed, "finally!" But she was just teasing her parents back. She made sure the married couple knew that through her playful grin, which they returned almost immediately. Julian finally let go of his wife and settled on holding Olivia's hand.

"You're not funny." Julian amusingly pulled Juvia's nose with his free hand before turning a heel and walk.

"I'll be right behind you, honey." said Olivia as she pulled out her own hand from her husband's gentle grip to stay behind.

Julian didn't take offense from that, fully understanding his wife's intention.

"Don't take too long, okay?" Then, the Ambassador continued to the archway, fixing his tie and dark gray tuxedo on the way.

Olivia waited for her husband to disappear behind the rustic arch. Her appreciative look travelled from the stretch and pulls of the coat on her husband's broad shoulders and down to his bottom impeccably hugged by his tight-fitting trousers. Olivia bit her lower lip.

"Where are you looking?"

Then, Olivia let out a quick and guilty chuckle before she spun around to address her daughter still sitting at the kitchen table. The woman was forty-three and still checking out her own husband.

"Look, honey. If you can think of many reasons not to do it, then you're not ready."

The playful tilt of Juvia's mouth disappeared. And her grinning face turned serious.

"Don't rush into it, honey." Olivia held both of Juvia's hands in hers, eyes boring through Juvia's, hoping that what she was about to say would register in her daughter's head. "When the right time comes, it'll just happen naturally." Olivia sounded so sure that the worry in Juvia's blue eyes quickly disappeared.

What the wise woman said was true. Deep inside, Juvia knew the answer. Maybe, unconsciously, she needed the confirmation. And that confirmation just proved that Olivia Lockser was the wisest woman that ever walked the earth.

"Thank you, mom. That really helps a lot."

Juvia put her hands over her mother's and gave it a grateful squeeze. The worry in her eyes was replaced with gratitude.

"I have to go now. I shouldn't keep your father waiting." She retrieved her hands from Juvia. Then, placed a loving pat on top of Juvia's head.

The heel of Olivia's Christian Louboutin tapped on the kitchen tile as she walked the distance between the counter and the archway.

"You two kids have fun!" Juvia shouted after her.

Olivia paused on her track to turn to Juvia, "Oh, we will. Don't wait up." Then, before she gracefully exited the kitchen, Olivia winked at Juvia – one that the young Lockser knew how to read.

"Guess I'd have to sleep early tonight."

Juvia swallowed a spoonful of her cornflakes, pouting alone knowing what was coming. Her parents were in their forties but they were acting like hormonal teenagers.

"Like really, _really_ early. Maybe around 6:00 p.m. I should be sleeping like a log."

Juvia jumped on her seat and almost spilled her cereal all over her. She would definitely hear an earful if she spilled milk over her mother's newly installed island. She checked the cause of her startle. Her ringing phone flashed Gray's photo and number on the screen. Juvia was mortified. All this thinking about Gray and that _thing_ they should be doing as a couple actually made him call her. Call it psychic ability or whatever. Juvia believed in things like that. Performers were really superstitious people.

Juvia grabbed the phone on the table, unsure what to do. It shouldn't be too weird for her boyfriend to call her. Couples did that too. Juvia slid down her barstool and paced around the rustic island, heartbeat doubling every second.

"What should I do?" Juvia asked herself. The normal thing to do was not to overreact, like she was doing, and to just answer the phone, like she was not doing.

The call was dropped but not a second later 'BILLBOARD GUY' was calling her again. This time, Juvia decided to pick-up and mentally noted that she should really change his name in her contacts.

"H-h-hey!" The jitters spiked her pitch a range higher than usual.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"Yeah!" Juvia cleared her throat noticing that her pitch landed on a higher note than the previous. "I was just doing something. So, what's up?" She tried to sound more casual this time, even leaning one side of her hip on the counter as if Gray could see her.

There was a moment of silence on the other line that Juvia had to recheck if her boyfriend was still on the line.

"Well, my birthday's coming up."

This wasn't how Juvia would usually react. If he told her his birthday was coming up months ago, when they just met and she hated his guts, Juvia would have been all cool and composed about his announcement. Now, her anxious mind was jumping to conclusions; Juvia thought she knew what Gray wanted for his birthday. He was going to ask her for it, _that thing._

"Yeah?" she croaked. Now her perverted brain was playing that provocative choreography they did yesterday.

Not helping, brain.

"Are you sure you're okay? You sound…"

Then, her brain didn't stop from there. Now, hormones joined the party, reminding her about how it felt to feel his body against her own.

"Yup. I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"What?"

"What?"

She heard a chuckle on the other line rather than answer.

"Are you sure you are okay? You sound weird, girlfriend."

The affectionate nickname forced Juvia to fight that sensation that made her fingertips tingle and her toes curl.

"W-w-why did y-y-you call?"

"Oh, that. Like I said, my birthday's coming up and,"

Juvia heard a muffled rattle at the other end of the line. It sounded like Gray stirred in his position.

"And, I would like to invite you on a quick trip." he continued.

"A quick trip?"

'Quick trip' was a code for _that thing_ , right? Juvia's inexperience was pushing her to imagine things, _that thing._ Where was Olivia Lockser when her daughter needed her?

"Well, yeah. I checked with Levy and she said we didn't have anything to shoot until next Monday. We have the weekend to ourselves."

The weekend. Wasn't that like the next step in a relationship? A romantic weekend getaway? Juvia knew that because she was researching the internet and stumbled upon such article and many others like: 'Popping Your Cherry: When Is The Right Time?', 'Will He Find It Awkward: Confessions of Women During Their First Time' and 'What to Wear on Your First Night'. It kind of scared her how she could recall each one of them. Which reminded Juvia, she should get a wax before this so called 'weekend getaway'.

"So, are you free this weekend?"

Juvia didn't even stop to check her calendar and quickly answered, "s-s-sure." She assumed Gray stepped away from the mouthpiece for a while. The line at the other end fell silent but Juvia heard the muffled yelp and triumphant 'yes' in Gray's side.

"That's a date then!"

She could feel his excitement transcend through the phone.

"Okay. W-where are we going?"

Juvia placed her right hand against over her chest, feeling her own erratic heartbeat against her palm as she waited his answer.

"My hometown."

When the phone call ended, Juvia believed that her fate was sealed. Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster would cross out another 'first' in Hoopster's hometown.

And she really needed that wax _a.s.a.p_.

* * *

Juvia practiced meditation as she waited for her ride. Gray was picking her up as he promised. So, she was standing just outside the apartment complex, after receiving his text saying he was on the way. She followed the instructions through her earphones: breathe in, breathe out. She just gave up in the end. The meditation didn't help the tremble in her heart. She was so nervous she was sweating like a drug-carrier at some border.

Juvia checked her weekend bag for the nth time. She made sure everything was there as per the list she found in the article, 'What to Pack on Your First Romantic Get-Away and Possibly Your First Night'. She scoffed at the long and ridiculous title until she read the entire article and found it quite helpful in her situation. Beneath all the extra clothes and that sexy nightie she brought for the trip, were the _protection_ she brought all the way from her hometown. The same _protection_ she told her mother she didn't need.

The sharp beep of Gray's ghini startled Juvia that she almost cursed at her boyfriend. Lately, she became really jumpy.

The roof of his car was folded at the back, revealing a very handsome Gray Fullbuster waiving at her like a movie star.

"Good morning, girlfriend."

Juvia's stomach fluttered at the endearing name. It was cute; better than 'love nugget', and the highly possible 'prude'. The little flutters made their way up her ribcage when Gray climbed out of his car and walked up to her. Then, he cupped her face and placed a quick peck on her lips. That wasn't enough. Gray brushed his lips against hers and did that again until they both were satisfied. Good thing Juvia was wearing a hat that covered her face and Gray was hid behind his Wayfarer so that no one could make them out on the streets.

"Shall we go, girlfriend?"

Juvia nodded her answer. Gray then took Juvia's bags from her, placed them at the back of his car next to his own, and opened the door like the gentleman that he was.

"Thank you, boyfriend." said Juvia without breaking away from that loving gaze the two of them shared. She made herself comfortable at the passenger's seat as she watched her boyfriend rush to the driver's side and hop in.

"Here we go." said Gray as he turned on the ignition and the engine revved up to life.

A gleaming orange Mercedes crawled next to Gray's sports car; its roof was folded back just like the ghini's.

"Oi, Captain!" a man shouted over 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' blasted through his stereo.

Natsu, Gray's Vice Team Captain, was at the steering wheel with Loki, the self-proclaimed lady's man, beside him. The rest of Fiore Knights were squeezed at the backseat.

"Hi, Juvia!" They sang-greeted in unison which made Juvia fight a grin.

"Hello, boys." Juvia waved at them but Gray caught her hand and lowered it, placing it back on her lap.

"Get lost!" he teased his teammates.

"See you there!"

Juvia caught Fiore Knights, minus their Captain; sing along the chorus as they drove ahead of them. The men in front sang the part of Anne Hathaway and the players at the back answered with Jesse McCartney's part.

"Look at those sissies." scoffed Gray, eyes ahead, glued at the speeding S-Class Cabriolet with a special-made lava color and a customized plate that read 'FIRE'.

He turned to Juvia and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready."

They exchanged an affectionate smile – one that shared between couples who just started dating and annoyed the hell out of everybody. Gray grabbed her hand in his once again and Juvia noticed he wasn't letting go. She didn't mind. Her grip on her hand made her felt secured and she squeezed his too. She wasn't letting go either.

The trip was a three-hour drive. So, Juvia leaned back to her seat and closed her eyes to get some shut-eye. She didn't get any sleep last night surfing the internet for the articles. Discovering they weren't going to the town of Isvan alone, Juvia felt a little resentful. She followed all the advices in the articles religiously and did all of them down to a T. She even got herself waxed, which hurt like hell. But somehow the knowledge helped her relax – resentful but relaxed.


	14. Who is Gray?

_I love the look on your face when you first see me  
_ _The way that you laugh at the silliest things  
_ _There's a million more, these are just a few  
_ _Of the many reasons I love you_

_\- The Way You Smile, NewSong_

…

The sun was still high but the fresh air in Isvan felt good on the skin. The breeze slapped on his exposed skin and kept him awake despite the long, quiet drive. Gray threw a glance at his girlfriend by his side, still soundly asleep. He felt bad for her missing the view. Gray contemplated waking her up but he decided against it, thinking she needed the rest. Besides, the drive back would give her a second chance at the view. For the meantime, he'd let her catch up with her sleep. He pulled her hand gently, careful not to wake her up, and pressed a soft peck on her knuckles.

The Lamborghini crossed the border that separated Gray's hometown from the great City of Magnolia. Isvan used to be a third-rate municipality, surrounded by medium cost housing and rough road. Not until Gray's success in the city, no one would have even heard of Isvan. The town was gradually developed in recent years. Today, Isvan was lined with fancy concrete houses and elaborate landscaping to go with them.

Gray could already recognize his neighborhood but his mother's house was still at the other end of that exclusive suburban village. When he reached the last white-fenced house, Mr. and Mrs. Connell's, Gray turned the curb into an asphalt road lined by coconut trees at either side. At the end of that road was the black, decorated gate that led to President Wakaba and Mika Mine's mansion.

The guards on post greeted their master Gray and opened the gate to let the Ghini into the compound. Gray pulled up right in front of the mansion's main entrance, snorting at the ridiculous fountain across the house. That wasn't there before.

President, his step-father, the fur wearing Wakaba Mine, did a good job renovating the old bungalow his family used to own. He couldn't even recognize anything from his old home, like he just replaced the entire thing. But the mansion reflected the President's style – extra and flamboyant.

He cut his engine off and turned to the sleeping figure beside him. He fought the desire to touch her face and kiss her lips. Ultimately, he learned that he had the slightest self-control where the ballerina was concern.

"Hey, girlfriend. Baby?" Gray's words were a soft rumble in Juvia's ears. He gave her a cautious shove, gentle enough not to startle the ballerina.

His girlfriend's lids fluttered open and she stirred in her seat, stretching her arms, heaving her chest up and finally waking from her dream. One set of amused eyes couldn't help but stare.

"Hey, babe, we're here."

"Was I asleep the whole time?"

She wasn't awake enough to make a wistful pout. Neither was she oriented enough to know her surroundings. But the moment she saw Gray, Juvia gave him that snoozy smile and a soft press on his lips.

"Now, that's what good mornings are made of."

She settled back to her seat, heaving out a contented sigh. Gray, wanting more after having a little taste, leaned in to indulge himself.

"If that's my reward, I really don't mind waking you up every morning. Even at night, and in between."

But before he could even reach that sweet pink haven, the evil woman from hell decided to show up.

"Oh, you're finally here!"

The steering wheel suffered Gray's disappointment. "Good morning, mother." He greeted without even trying to hide his irritation.

The ridiculously dressed President appeared behind Gray's mother, blowing a smoke from his pipe. His trademark fur-coat eating at his neck. But he was also leaning on a wooden cane. Gray never seen nor knew that he used one.

It was Juvia who climbed out the car first. She returned Mika's hug and that geezer's. He twitched at the latter. But no matter how much he hated it, Gray knew he couldn't go up that house without having to do it. So, Gray got out of his Lamborghini, already regretting.

President hugged him last, longer than necessary. He still smelled like burning tobacco and strong alcohol.

"Geez, the sun's still up and you're already drinking."

"It's called social drinking, you brat."

President Wakaba patted him at the back with both hands, stronger than usual too, before he released Gray from his hold. But he wasn't done yet. President Wakaba dropped his arm around Gray's shoulder and leaned on him like he found no use of his cane.

"You have good taste, brat." He said as he coughed after smoking his pipe.

Gray's eyes drifted to the direction where President was looking and easily comprehended what he meant. The two unknowingly shared a triumphant grin that guys like them often had talking about their impeccable taste in women.

"Yeah."

Both tilted their heads on the side as they appreciated the retreating backs of their respective women and then lower. Both were unashamed of what they were doing.

"Just like me."

That one Gray didn't agree with. Yes, his mother was a find but no, he wasn't like him. But when he turned to President to tell him off, he witnessed that smile and gleam in his eyes Gray knew all too well. His attention returned to the two women ascending the steps into the mansion. He was caught off guard when Juvia glanced back at him, smiling – that bright, contagious smile that lifted the corners of his mouth.

He knew his smile wasn't as sexy as he intended. It was one of those stupid-looking smiles that men like him knew about it. One of those stupid-looking smiles just like President Wakaba's.

"Let's go inside, brat. Don't keep your mother waiting."

Maybe, they weren't so different, after all.

President Wakaba was a few steps ahead of Gray. But he easily caught up with the man in the cane at the double-door entrance. The mansion felt a little different, a little strange. Gray would always feel that every time he came home, once every year. He needed to adjust to his own house.

"I guess mom is kinda bored again, huh?"

Gray commented, looking around the gigantic interior of his mother's house. Consulting his memory, it seemed that the furniture was moved around and the drapes, he noted, were freshly changed.

"You know your mother. She goes crazy whenever you come home."

Gray followed President deeper into the mansion. The man with the cane led him to an archway where he heard some noise – talking and laughter. He didn't see that absurd orange Mercedes at the entrance but Gray knew his team was here. And whatever his Vice Captain said about the color being lava, Gray would keep calling his car orange.

"You should come home more often."

Gray heard the unsolicited advice. Once a year was enough, right? And his mother visited him in the city anytime she wanted. Oftentimes, uninvited.

"Oi, Captain!"

He was right, Gray's team was already at the long table, enjoying the feast before them, headed by his feel-at-home Vice Captain, Natsu.

"What took your Lamborghini so long?" Natsu asked, gnawing on a piece of turkey leg. "My Lava made your Lamborghini eat dust!" he proudly exclaimed.

"You named that tin can Lava?" he barked back as usual.

"You guys made an interesting stop-over?" Loke asked, his double-meaning look jumping from his Captain and then at the ballerina by his side.

"Eat your food, jackass."

"Gray, manners."

His mother reminded.

"Just sit down. I'm sure you two are very much hungry."

Gray glared at the woman.

"From the travel, geez. Why are you so worked up?"

But Gray knew what she really meant. That wide grin wasn't fooling anyone, just adding fuel to fire.

"Don't mind them."

Gray told Juvia before he took the seat next to hers. He wanted to take her hand in his, place a soft peck on the back of her palm and maybe claim that kiss she'd been teasing him earlier. Just maybe not in front of the guys. He could handle their teasing but he wasn't sure about Juvia.

"And don't mind my cavemen of a team." He added, nodding at the four crudes gobbling the table clean.

Gajeel, Fiore Knights' Center, said something with his mouth full that no one in that table understood. No one except Fiore Knights.

"He said we need the protein." clarified Loke. "And you're the one to say." The self-proclaimed woman's man, pointed an accusing spoon at Gray. "You're just shy in front of your girlfriend."

"I once watched him finish an entire plate of chicken breast and he was still hungry." Juvia chimed in.

"Hey!" he teased.

"What? It's true."

"Don't go feeding my team with that information. They'd think they have something over me."

"It's common knowledge." Natsu joined in. "You haven't seen him guzzle a whole chicken. It's not cute."

"Turns you off, doesn't it?"

Gray felt an urge to punch the man sitting next to Juvia. He might be quite a looker, mysterious and brooding, but a little black eye suits Laxus too.

"Alright, alright. Don't scare my girlfriend away."

Gray knew he would quickly regret it but for the first time he let his men find his weakness. He was never going to hear the end of it.

* * *

After brunch and an hour of teasing from his teammates, Gray walked back to his car to grab his and Juvia's bags. They were arranged neatly at the backseat; his navy blue duffel and her pink animal-printed… he'll go ahead and just call it a weekend bag. He took the shoulder bag on the front seat and balanced the three on his shoulders. The gleam almost blinded him when the 10:00 a.m. sun hit his girlfriend's sequined bag.

When he entered through the living room, he found his teammates scattered around the sofa, groaning out of overeating.

"Ugh. I can't feel my stomach." Natsu sprawled on the Camelback, claiming it all to himself. "I don't think I can walk."

Gray grabbed a pillow and threw it on the whiner, hitting Natsu right in the face.

"Hey!" Natsu bolted up, regretting it almost immediately.

"No one told you to eat the whole table."

"He's right, Cap." Gajeel joined in. "I think I'm stuck in here."

Gray would have cracked a laugh at the picture of Gajeel, a size or two bigger than the armchair that completed the sofa set. The Team Captain threw the other cushion at Fiore Knights' Center which the latter easily caught in his hands. He had great reflexes and good at catching things.

"Let's not disappoint today." He stated, more sounding like a threat. Then, Gray picked up the bags he dropped on the floor and went his way.

"Fine, fine! Loke will not be disappointing any children today."

Gray was already at the first step of the grand staircase that led to the second floor. Still, Loke's voice reached him. He didn't have any doubts about that. They might look and act like a bunch of overgrown children, but the member of Fiore Knights were professionals. Plus, those cavemen were typically heroes to the young boys from the home. Gray was sure his men never disappoints, or their ego wouldn't allow them.

Hoopster ascended the stairs to the second floor, with his and Juvia's bags hanging on him, adding to his weight. But nothing he couldn't handle. He used the mid-morning sunlight to steer the carpeted corridor.

Gray paused to appreciate one of his favorite installments in the house. The floor-to-ceiling drapes were tied to the sides, putting the endless blue sky to view. The glass wall overlooked his mother's beautiful green garden; its continuous flow interrupted only by a white, double wooden door which led to the veranda. Gray reminded himself to show Juvia his mother's own grown garden. But the house tour would have to wait. There was somewhere else he wanted to take Juvia.

Gray dropped by at the guest room, wanting to know if Juvia settled in. He found her just coming out of the bathroom, sadly for Gray, all her clothes were still intact.

"Hey, beautiful."

Gray was such a smooth talker that his suave greeting earned a soft smile and a little blush from Juvia.

"Oh, hi. Hey, thanks for bringing those up." said Juvia as she took her weekend duffel and shoulder bag from Gray and placed them on the still made-up bed.

"That's all I get?"

The mattress dipped as Gray sat on the edge of the bed, next to Juvia who busied herself by taking out some cosmetic pouches and arranged them neatly on the bedside table.

"My arm felt really," Gray massaged his left shoulder where he carried Juvia's bags and twisted it behind, feigning muscle cramp. "sore carrying that leopard bag of yours. What do you have in there?"

He noticed the slight change in Juvia's blue eyes, probably remembering something – something _naughty_. The woman cleared her throat first, trying to fight the heat that was coloring her cheeks pink.

"Why?" she asked. "Isn't a 'thank you' enough?" Juvia was now taking out some other travel pouches inside the sequined bag.

Gray noticed she was trying not to meet his eyes, which was weird.

"Huh."

His girlfriend was acting really weird.

"What?"

Gray didn't answer. Instead, he pulled Juvia towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist and spreading his legs to let her even closer.

"Well, thank you is good but I need a…" Gray didn't finish his sentence on purpose and just puckered his luscious lips.

"You want a kiss?"

Gray thought he was being cute. He believed that too when Juvia finally gave him that beautiful smile.

"Yes, give me some of that sugar, please."

Juvia tucked strands of hair behind her ear before she pressed a quick peck on Gray's lips, resting her hands on his broad shoulders as she did.

"Like that?"

"Yeah, but more."

This time, it was Gray who softly brushed his lips against Juvia's, earning a soft 'mmm' from her. But he was the one who broke off the kiss too, albeit resentfully. It took so much of his will power to pull away from that kiss. But young, excited kids were waiting for him and his team. He was looking forward for it too.

"I know I promised to show you around the house." Gray looked up to his girlfriend who was still smiling at him. "But there's somewhere I'd like for you to see first."

"Alright."

Juvia awarded herself one last kiss before she pulled Gray off the bed and out of the guestroom. Downstairs, four Fiore Knights were waiting for them; and one of them – very impatiently.

"Geez, what took you guys so long? Let's go." Natsu didn't have any intention to let the couple answer. He just played with a rather smaller ball in his hands as he started to the door.

"Don't mind him, Juvia." It was Loke who apologized on behalf of his Vice Captain. "He isn't getting any of that lovin' so he's cranky." The rest of Fiore Knights followed behind Cranky. The couple, after sharing a short but guilty giggle, rounded up the close knit.

They took the Ghini for a spin. If Gray wasn't on the wheel with his eyes on the road, he would have enjoyed staring at his girlfriend by his side and it was a picture he'd forever etch in his mind. How her blue tresses rode the wind. How her eyes closed as she took in the breeze that hit her face. But most of all, the curve of her lips as she steal a glance at Gray and he'd catch her.

"You've never been to Isvan, right?" Gray kept his eyes on the road as he navigated the neighborhood. He'd steal a glance at Juvia who leaned back on the passenger seat, looking out into the rich neighborhood.

"Yeah. It's not as I expected."

Another glance showed Juvia now looking ahead the road as the Ghini purred into the main town and light traffic.

The Isvan Capitol was made of hard white-washed brick, topped with spiky spirals. It looked very polished and well-maintained. The surrounding buildings kept the motif going with needle roofs and that dirty white paint. It wasn't hard to spot the buildings which weren't part of the government compound. They looked like cream-colored boxes with solid paint and hard edges.

"It's very… current."

"It wasn't like this when I was a kid." Gray shared, both hands on the wheels as he maneuvered the packed four-lane.

"They named a gymnasium after you?" asked Juvia, amused eyes glued at the building bearing the Fullbuster name they just passed by.

"Not me, my dad." Gray clarified. "President donated it when I won my first national championship."

Juvia couldn't keep her eyes straight ahead as she kept seeing Gray's face all over town.

"Wow, my boyfriend is kinda important, isn't he?"

At one of the commercial buildings, a tarpaulin was hanging with words of encouragement for Gray and Juvia. They chose good photos of Gray and Juvia for the collage, same as the one they saw at the ballerina's hometown.

"That's right." Gray put off his sunglasses for a sexy wink. "Your boyfriend is a celebrity."

Juvia had to roll her eyes and they both laughed.

But Gray wasn't planning on taking Juvia on a town tour. That could wait. At the end of the brick houses, Gray followed the smooth curve. A minute-drive away from the main capital, the four-lane was sharply cut into two.

"This is what I am talking about."

Gray was more relaxed now, driving his billion dollar car into the countryside.

"This is what Isvan is made of."

The two-lane pavement was lined on either side by endless of green and nature, just the opposite of the white-brick capital. The wind colder on the skin as compared to that in the main town. The distinct smell of fresh air brought him back to his childhood, when life was simpler. When he was free to run around the rice fields.

"Hey! What is that?"

Oh, Gray sadly forgot about that.

"Slow down. Slow down!"

He was kind of proud of it. Or used to. Suddenly, a wave of embarrassment was weighing on him. Along with pesticides ads, why would anyone put up a billboard of his abs in the middle of the rice fields?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally caught up with ffnet and tumblr.


	15. What I Like About My Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope everyone's doing okay. Hiro Mashima dropped a new graffiti telling us what to and not to do. Let's all keep safe during this lockdown/quarantine.
> 
> #GruviaForever

…

_Keep on whispering in my ear  
_ _Tell me all the things that I wanna' to hear,  
_ _'cause that's true, that's what I like about you_

_\- What I Like About You, The Romantics_

…

"Stop over. I'd like to take a picture!" Juvia hit him on the shoulders. She was unusually excited about the ad considering how she 'dead-pan' called him 'that guy from the billboard' the first time they met. "It's the same as the one near the studio."

Of course they were talking about that sport-drink billboard where he was wearing nothing but his aztec bandana and his full six-packs.

"C'mon, Juvia." He whined, not really on-board with his girlfriend's idea. "If you really want a picture of my abs I got it right here." Gray said. One hand was on the steering wheel while the other slowly pulled the hem of his shirt upwards, teasing a little of that six pack he was talking about.

Juvia laughed dryly.

"Just stop over."

Then, Juvia did the most 'tourist' thing to do: posed and took photos with Gray's sport-drink billboard in the background. She roped her boyfriend in and forced the poor guy to pose in front of his million-dollar deal.

"Just so you know, not everyone gets to score something like that." Gray tried to save face as the ballerina had her phone out to take photos of Hoopster.

"Whatever. Just go pose in front of well… you."

Gray could see Juvia folding her lips and fighting a laugh but that was one hell of good-looking abs right there and he should be proud of it.

* * *

Miles away, Gray could already see the sign – Isvan Home for Boys. The Ghini arrived at the entrance where a security guard on post greeted Gray with a one-hand salute. Thereafter, he let the black Lamborghini into the compound.

"Home for Boys?"

Gray only answered Juvia's inquiry with a glance and a timid smile.

Ghini crawled in front of an average looking bungalow that sit on a wide area of land. All the while, Gray looked around for free space. He parked next to the ridiculous orange that was hurting his eyes, the Lava – Natsu's Mercedes.

"They're probably already inside." He told Juvia as he cut the engine off of his Lamborghini.

He jumped out of his car and dashed to Juvia's side. But the independent ballerina was already out of the car and had shut the door close behind her. Hoopster settled on holding her hand instead and leading her into the building. An older man waited for them at the entrance.

"Juvia, this is Mr. Gômon."

The tall, rounder man had a prominent goatee and thick brows. He offered the new face a smile that made his eyes disappear.

"He's one of my father's closest friends and he runs this place."

"It's nice to meet you, Sir."

"No need to be all formal, Miss Juvia." The older man then turned to Gray to give him a quick hug and a pat on the back. "Always excited to see you 'round this time of year."

Gômon informed the two that Natsu and the others were already inside. But he didn't go in with the new arrivals. The headmaster left the responsibility to Gray who knew the place like the back of his hand. Gray guided Juvia deeper into the building, navigating the old hallway like he was just there yesterday. In the middle of the seemingly typical bungalow was an open space where the kids could run around on the grassy ground. The figures who were standing on it were familiar to Juvia but the children interacting with them weren't. The children, all young boys ranging in age, were in uniform – Fiore Knights uniform.

Gray pulled Juvia's hand into a stop and stayed at the end of the tiled hallway that opened into the open space.

"Every year we hold a sports clinic for these boys."

Gray hasn't told anyone but just a sight of these young boys crowded around his team, wearing smaller version of the Fiore Knights' uniform, bouncing balls in their hands, he felt pride swell up his chest. He was once like them but these kids had it worse than Gray. Gray still had one parent alive. The kids were orphaned at a very early age.

"Something the guys and I do, off the record."

"So, no press?" Juvia asked.

"No. I don't like them turning everything into a spectacle."

Gray turned to Juvia, readying to let a little fact about him slip out the box.

"This was actually my dad's idea. When he was alive, he brings me here once a year. He'd teach us basketball and I get to play with the kids my own age."

It was one of the many good memories Gray had with his father. He'd run around with the kids all day. It felt more like actually playing rather than practicing. At least, once a year, he got to play like a real child. But now that's all it was, a memory. Gray knew Juvia felt sorry for him. He could see it in her big blue eyes. But he wasn't sad nor sorry. On the contrary, being able to continue his father's legacy was one of those moments Gray felt fulfilled.

"Hey, don't fall in too much in love with me yet, alright?"

Juvia playfully smacked him on his right arm.

"In your dreams, lover boy."

This was supposed to be a happy, important day and he wouldn't go dampening the mood with sad stories.

"Look! It's the Cap!"

Gray and Juvia whipped their heads to look at the direction of one of the kids pointing at them. Well, Gray to be exact. Once the other kids saw the Team Captain, everyone raced over and their force tackled him to the ground. Juvia had to step away for a moment before she got tangled in that excited little mob which devoured her boyfriend.

They were talking all together, visibly elated at his presence. Gray swore his brain was about to explode with the kids all talking at once. But Hoopster was able to give each one of the boys a high five; no men left behind.

"Alright, alright! Take it easy, boys."

"Hey, Captain. Who's the pretty lady?"

Gray assumed his boys were too young to watch the dance show not to recognize the prettiest lady in 'My Star Can Dance'.

"Everyone, say hi to Miss Juvia."

Obeying the Captain's instruction, the boys greeted in unison. It was easy for Juvia to work that crowd; she dealt with little girls in her studio and Juvia's students loved her very much. She turned on her charm and that big bright smile; even Gray fell for it.

"Hey, Cap! Stop flaunting yer girlfriend and let's ball."

It was Gajeel's turn to tease his captain. But he still made sure he got the point across, because the Center was right, they might just lose some precious daylight if they kept playing around.

"Alright, boys! Let's give the Captain some time to change into his Captain uniform."

Gajeel called and gathered the kids back to start quick drills.

"Yes. Change clothes." Loke winked at Gray, that kind of wink he knew had some double meaning. Loke was the kind of guy who made everything sound sexual, even just the word broccoli.

So, his Captain gave him the finger.

Fiore Knights' Team Captain apologized for Loke's joke by telling Juvia to just ignore the dimwit. Gray hesitantly excused himself from Juvia to run back to his car and slip into his uniform. But he didn't want to leave her alone in an unfamiliar place. Good thing his mother chose that moment to make an entrance, with President Wakaba in tow.

"Go get changed, Gray. I'll entertain Juvia for a while."

When Mika Mine walked past him, she decided to act like a real mother and reminded Gray to put towel on his back. She made sure both Gray and Juvia heard it.

"Mother!"

But Mika was already hauling Juvia into the building and leading the giggly ballerina to where the open court was, Gray presumed.

Gray quickly changed into his Fiore Knights uniform. All the way from the common restroom to the outdoor court, Gray reconsidered his decision of bringing Juvia along at the Home. He had no qualms about sharing that part of his life with Juvia. He wanted to open up to her, so that she could get to know him better, deeper. That he was more than just a pretty face and reliable dance partner. He wanted to have that intimacy with Juvia and maybe take the relationship to the next level. The problem was leaving her girlfriend to his mother's care. That woman could talk! And Gray's afraid he wasn't earning the plus points he wanted.

Gray was now trekking through the earthy pathway leading to the open court. The open space design was the main reason why Gray loved the basketball court at the Home. Green trees surrounded the area, warranting that natural, fresh air. It was simply freeing.

He arrived at the basketball court where his team and the boys were doing basic drills. Natsu, Fiore Knights' point guard, led the footwork exercise. Gray knew the pain of the 'low knee running in place' exercise, especially now that his Vice Captain wanted to double the speed. But he wasn't hearing any complaints. Burst of laughters echoed in its stead. It seemed as the boys were enjoying themselves. The girly giggles, one which Gray hoped was not enjoyed at his expense, came from the shaded side of the court where Gray's mother and his girlfriend were bonding. Oh, Gray hoped Mika didn't bring any of that embarrassing photo albums.

"Oh, nooo." His face twitched.

No photo album but Mika was showing something in her phone. The woman actually went digital!

* * *

Gray jogged to the center of the court and joined the others. But he's mind was still at the two women in his life sitting at the newly installed garden bench.

"Hey, Cap!"

Loke approached him first, breaking from the group to greet his Captain. Gray walked with him but he wasn't paying attention even when Casanova audibly hissed.

"That doesn't look good for you, Cap."

That one got his attention and he engaged.

"What?"

"That."

Loke was pointing at where the restrained laughters where coming. Both eyes, one blue and one darker, were still glued at the older woman's phone.

"I bet now Mrs. President is showing your girlfriend some childhood photos."

Gray wasn't worried about that. He was a cute kid! Even when he was younger, Gray was already a chick magnet. Every middle-aged woman in their block loved to pinch his cheeks or place a kiss on them. Juvia would easily fall in love with that face. Such fact was the only thing keeping him sane.

"You know, little Gray. And you don't want your girlfriend to think about _little_ Gray."

The Team Captain stopped dead in his tracks, pulling his son of a witch Small Forward with him. Gray turned to give Loke a look that was a cross between very, very confused and 'don't f*ck with me'.

"Little. Gray." Loke's sly hazel eyes drifted down south. And he was very pleased with himself watching the Captain's confused look morphed into horrified, as the idea registered in Gray's brain.

Loke jogged ahead, filling the air with his loud 'I gotcha' laugh.

The Small Forward was just obviously trying to pull his leg. In today's game, the team of Fiore Knights resident Casanova was going against the Captain's. He was just trying to get in his head. Couldn't blame the man. Psy-war was all part of the game. And the ultimate playboy wasn't above using such underhanded tactic.

* * *

Juvia heaved a long breath, letting the fresh air enter and expand her lungs. It was one of the things Juvia loved about leaving the city – fresh air and green scenery. It wasn't only psychological, science backed up the benefits of the outdoors. She loved her life in the city but once in a while, Juvia wanted a change in scenery. That was why she travelled home as often as her schedule would allow.

Isvan wasn't what she expected at first; it was too much like the city. When Gray won successive championships for Fiore, the previously unknown town became some sort of a tourist attraction. But the moment Gray turned the curve, Juvia saw the real Isvan – a simple country side.

Juvia never expected that Gray would bring her to Home for Boys. She knew Gray was a nice person, that there was something more to him that met the eyes. But she could have never seen it coming. It was Gray. He was a basketball god, on top of his game. He was young, determined and didn't hurt the eyes. No, he was hot as hell. And when you were that rich and attractive, people say you could have anything you wanted. But if you look behind all those superficies, a real person emerges. Gray was actually funny, kind and despite that Prince Syndrome he got going the first time they met, Hoopster was actually a reliable person. He didn't think about himself all the time just as those page-six stories would portray him to be. Figures, he was the Captain of one of the country's successful sports team. His leadership carried Fiore Knights through three championships and it looked like Earthland hasn't seen the last of them.

Celebrity-athletes like Gray would usually make appearances in just every charitable events some of them didn't even know what for. For most, it was all for show, to gain some popularity. You could tell. You could always tell. When the kids ran to Gray, almost throwing him to the ground, Juvia felt a warm feeling swell up her chest. As she watched his nose crinkle and his eyes almost disappear from laughing, that warm feeling spread like wildfire.

She was just starting to get to know Gray better and so far, she liked what she was seeing. And when he said she shouldn't fall in love with him too much yet, it was just impossible. She was falling in love with him every second.

Juvia couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard. Mika Mine was telling her all about young Gray's adventures. Of course, she was thankful for every bit of embarrassing information. She made sure she committed everything to memory. At last, Juvia had something over Gray to tease him about. Icing on the cake? Mika Mine showed her pictures.

There was one with a grumpy, eight year old in a prince charming costume. Mika said Gray wanted to be Spiderman for that Halloween but she didn't like him hiding his beautiful face. Gray refused to talk to her mother for a week. There was also one with Juvia's boyfriend in his first basketball uniform three sizes bigger than his 10 year old figure. But her absolute favorite, one Juvia would save later in her phone was Graysia. Gray's little sister – or so his mother wanted to imagine. Mika always wanted to have a little girl but since they couldn't afford another child, Gray would do. On one random afternoon, Mika dressed Gray in a pink ball gown and putting on him red lipstick. Oh, Juvia just stumbled on a gold mine.

Like some kind of magnet, Juvia could feel Gray's presence in the court. Her eyes already drifted to where Gray was, about to join his group, wearing his latest Fiore Knights uniform. He was talking to one of his teammates, Loke. Whatever it was about seemed to horrify Gray. He looked at Juvia's way and she smiled at him. That seemed to put Gray at ease and about to bury one gloating Small Forward.

After a few stretches and drills, Gray had the ball in his hand. He was talking to the kids and they were listening to him intently. Juvia was sure it was hard to keep those little heads to focus. Juvia had girls and she couldn't keep their focus for more than fifteen minutes by just talking.

Gray finished his informal speech with two hand claps that really hyped the children. The boys quickly dispersed and Fiore Knights were left in the court.

"Watch this, kids!"

Loke, the show-off, exhibited a clean through-the-legs dribble before his speed brought him near the basket for a clear shot. She knew the guys were just showing off but the kids were extremely immersed. Their young eyes were glued at the five tall figures. And for most of those kids, they were probably watching their heroes in action.

Each member of Fiore Knights showed complicated footwork before perfecting a basket. Natsu's shot did three rounds of spin and the kids held on their breaths until the ball went inside the. Laxus, the Power Forward, and Gajeel, the Center, jumped and perfected a dunk shot, earning loud cheers from the kids. Gray, staying true to his professional nickname, stayed a little outside the 3-Point-Line arc to make his famous three-pointer. The ball shot upwards and landed on a natural falling arc. It went inside the ring in a perfect curve. The kids frantically howled and clapped as the Earthland National Basketball three-peat champions took a bow.

The Captain waved the children back on the court, dividing them into two groups. In order to distinguish them from each other, one group was wearing the predominantly red Fiore Knights uniform, which the team wore in this year's championship; the other wore last year's gold accentuated jersey.

"They're going for a match." Mika felt the need to explain. "Gray takes the red team and Loke takes the gold team."

"The team trains in the City. Who takes care of the boys?" asked Juvia.

"I believe you met Gômon earlier? He might look a little out of shape but he's a good player. Silver… Gray's father and Gômon were members of the same basketball team."

It's been years since the mention of the Fullbuster patriarch's accident and eventual death in the papers. Gray and his mother might have a different life now but Juvia could still see hurt lingering in Mika's eyes.

"The two of them always went here to train the kids long before we had Gray."

Mika might have been smiling, but it was rather a weak and small one. Juvia knew not to ask about it. Something like that never really goes away.

"Oh, look. They're starting."

The kids were in the middle of the court, scattered within the center circle. Two kids were crouched down opposite each other, waiting for Natsu to toss the ball. Juvia scanned the court for that raven-hair she came to miss. He was at the side bench on the other end of the rectangle, holding a board and a short stick, which turned out to be a marker, tucked on one ear.

Juvia has seen Gray in action since he was just an aspiring but talented freshman in the regional basketball league. He captivated Juvia the moment he made his first three point shot. Juvia followed him around after that, always present in his games, even roping Levy in that Gray-crazed phase. Until she saw him kissing the head cheerleader of the opposing team. The memory left an ugly taste in her mouth; she didn't want that image to get stuck in her mind and ruin the weekend. So, Juvia locked that image inside the drawer labeled 'never to open ever'.

Natsu blew the whistle. The first half of the game wrapped up with a tight score of 30-34 with Loke's gold team in the lead.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't look good."

Juvia turned to Mika, confused.

"He doesn't like losing."

That one Juvia could attest to. Gray was crazy competitive. He probably hated that Loke's team was having a lead on his. But Gray wasn't screaming at his team; he wasn't lashing out at anyone. Instead, he was throwing high fives and light pats at his kids. Then, he gathered them in a tight circle, raised the clipboard flatly so that the kids could see something he drew on it. He was giving them instructions, maybe devising some strategy to win the game.

"His always like that when he gets in the zone." said Mika, her midnight eyes looking over where Juvia was. "When his eyebrows meet in the middle like that, you know he's serious."

Juvia squinted her eyes to look closer. Just as Mika said, Gray's thick eyebrows were furrowed in the middle as he spoke. The woman was right; Juvia have seen that look many times: when the score and the clock weren't in favor of Gray's team; when he was about to make those little last minute three points he became famous for; or lately, when Gray wanted to nail a complicated choreography. Hoopster never wavered when he set his mind to it. That was one of the many qualities Juvia liked about Gray – his fiery passion.

After the short break, his usual smile crept up Gray's lips and he was back high-fiving the kids. He even playfully kicked the other team's coach on his butt and Loke hit back with words, to which Gray said something back. Knowing Gray, it was probably something kids shouldn't be listening to.

When the 3rd quarter started, the ball was in Gray's court. They managed to score six points over Loke's team. Casanova wasn't looking happy about it but Gray Fullbuster was full on gloating. Juvia shook her head. Gray Fullbuster was a fine, funny, kind and very, very likeable man but he let that childish him slip out sometimes. Juvia didn't mind, it made him who he was.

Gray was sending signals to his team. The ball was played by Loke's gold team and they made the shot, cutting down the score gap. Juvia caught a glance of Gray and he engaged, holding the gaze for far too long apparently because Gray didn't see the ball coming, hitting him sharply in the head.

By instinct, Juvia bolted up the bench and so did Gray's mother. But President didn't move. In fact, he still held on his cane while he put the other hand on his stomach as he let out a straight guffaw.

"Wakaba!" Mika reprimanded.

"What? It was funny."

But the glare was boring through him like a good 'ol drill.

The kid who threw the ball ran to the coach with the other kids, all worried. The Fiore Knights, on the other hand, shook their heads biting down a laugh. Getting hit in the head with a ball was common to basketball players. It just didn't happen that often to the great and mighty Team Captain.

"I'm alright. No need to panic." Gray assured, shouting to the other side to ease the worries on Juvia and his mother's face.

"See? It doesn't even hurt. He'll live, Mika."

The kids crowded around the Team Captain who just scratched his forehead and still all smiles. He patted the kid's head, the one who threw the ball that hit Gray, and told everyone to return to the game. They did and quickly finished up the 3rd quarter with Loke's team still in the lead.

Gray took that hit for nothing.

Loke said something and earned a very discreet finger for it.

At the last quarter, Gray's team managed to minimize the point difference but the gold team still bagged the win. There was no hard feelings though, it was just a game. Team Captain often emphasized how important teamwork and, of course, sportsmanship were. After the game, the kids automatically fell into two parallel lines facing each other. The coaches instructed them to shake hands. Even if some looked like they weren't up for it, the kids still obeyed the adults.

"Alright, then. That's our cue."

Mika invited Juvia back into the building. In the middle of the green patch were two buffet tables. Round tables cladded in white were scattered around. Once the children changed into their casual clothing, they wasted no time get cracking at the table full of varied treats.

"Oh, look at that. They are already starting."

Mika didn't reprimand the kids but ordered the waiters to put more food on the buffet table and refill those which were running out. She excused herself from Juvia so she could assist in the party, leaving Juvia wandering alone at the open space.

"Hey, beautiful."

Juvia let out a surprised gasp when she was pulled by the waist against a hard figure. She turned around to meet Gray's meaningful eyes and slightly slanted smile.

"Not in front of the kids, Cap." Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray's neck, pressing her body against hers.

"You should call me that more often."

"Cap? Cap-tain." Juvia let the word roll on her tongue, which Gray liked very, very much.

"What are you doing?"

Juvia almost pushed Gray away when she recognized the voice, which was that of a child's, and became highly aware of what they were doing. Although perfectly normal for couples, public display of affection shouldn't be displayed in front of young eyes, like this one.

"I was just checking his forehead." Juvia pretended to look at the area where the ball hit. "You know… _where–_ "

"– _where_ the ball made him its fitch? He was distracted." The little boy said as he shrugged the shock that rounded two pairs of adult eyes.

"What?"

Gray had to crouch down and look the kid straight in the eye. He tried not to sound like he was scolding the kid.

"What did you just say?"

"You got distracted." The kid answered, point blank.

"No, not that. The one before that."

"Oh, that the ball made you its fitch?"

"That's not even a word."

"Yes, it is. Coach Loke told me so."

Oh, so he was on Loke's team.

"Well, Coach Loke is crazy." Gray stood to his full height. "Don't listen to him." He tried to dismiss the kid by slightly shoving him forward.

"But he was right. You were looking at the pretty lady. That's why the ball made you its fitch."

"I'm going to kill that little fitch." said Gray under gritted teeth so the little ears wouldn't hear.

"Just go eat some hotdogs."

"Those hotdogs on sticks?"

"Yes, Kenny. Those hotdogs on the sticks."

"Cool!"

Then, Kenny ran off as if he didn't just drop that 'fitch' bomb on the two adults. And like he didn't just insult Fiore Knights' Team Captain. This generation's Michael Jackson, some would say.

"Why are you laughing?"

Gray had his hands on his waist, pretending to narrow his eyes at Juvia, who was biting her lip to keep down a giggle. She couldn't even open her mouth without laughing. The exchange between Gray and Kenny was quite entertaining.

"Let's go and eat some hotdogs on sticks."

Gray pulled her by the hand and led her to one of the long buffet tables. Holding hands was a safe kind of PDA which didn't gross out the kids. But feeding each other those hotdogs earned a long 'eew' from the crowd, even the old kids – a.k.a Fiore Knights.


	16. He is Real

…

_It gives me sweet little pains in my heart  
_ _Like a sweet little rain, that falls for a flower  
_ _And that's love  
_ _A new kind of love_

_A New Kind of Love, Skylar Grey_

…

The sun had already set when the little party ended at the Home for Boys. The day ended with hugs and high fives, some ugly cries too – from the big guys, not the kids. The team promised to be back the next year. Even with that promise, goodbyes weren't really that easy. Juvia had to comfort a sobbing Mika all the way to the presidential car. She said it never gets easier.

After a laughter-filled dinner and teasing, Gray invited Juvia to walk off the carbs. He took her to the back part of the house, to the most beautiful flower-filled garden Juvia has ever seen.

Mika Mine hand-grown the flowers in her garden. She started with just some dark pink Geraniums she liked sitting around the house. Not until she found that large blank canvass behind her mansion that the Mine matriarch eventually developed a certain fondness getting her hands dirty, waking up early to water them and most of the time, talk to her plants. She said it was therapeutic, helping her cope with the stress. Gray uneasily admitted he was almost always the reason for her stress. So, her mother named that garden after him.

The timing couldn't have been more perfect. Juvia was sure Mika Mine's garden would have been very beautiful under the brightest shine of the sun. She took a note to come visit the "Stressful Gray Garden" in the morning. Tonight, she took the time appreciating the living attraction in the silence of the evening. It was simply magical.

Illuminated by natural moonlight, Gray and Juvia covered the narrow pathway, bathed in cold breeze and silver light. On either side of the pathway were beautiful, fully bloomed flowers on trimmed shrubs. But they cleared the path that led somewhere more beautiful, as Gray promised.

"More beautiful than these flowers borne out of the stress you caused?"

Juvia looked around the backyard garden. Mika Mine outdid herself. Or Gray was just a stressful fellow to raise. Page Six did a good retelling of how Gray painted the town red. Looking around the fully bloomed buds around the _'stress garden'_ , Juvia had a feeling she didn't know the half of it. Different kinds and colors scattered around, giving life to Mika's green-thumb project, like fresh from a Monet painting. If Olivia Lockser saw this, she would have begged Gray's mother to become best of friends or maybe died of jealousy. That's a thought.

"Yes. But not as beautiful as my girlfriend."

Gray pulled her to a stop. As a gentleman who had his fair share of women, Gray knew that off-hand _'more beautiful'_ comment would read as _'even than your girlfriend?'_ He crossed the small distance between them and got himself that kiss that he'd been waiting for. It was just a brief brush of the lips, like a kiss shared in children's books, at the end of the story, when the prince and the princess lived happily ever after. One innocent kiss like that came so naturally.

Juvia wiped the stain of lipstick that transferred on Gray's lips. Then, she took his hand, taking the lead this time. They walked down the narrow path, side by side. Her small hand was clasped in his bigger one, her slender fingers intertwined with Gray's. She leaned on Gray every now and then, wanting and needing the contact. They exchanged stories here and there, talking about nothing much really, until they reached the end of the paved path and a silhouette of a familiar structure emerged.

"That, girlfriend, is my favorite part of this house."

The ground they stood on was abruptly cut by a grassy, shallow slope, right before the rectangular pavement began. Gray guided the ballerina down the sloping garden, watchful over Juvia who was trying not to lose her footing, and held her hand as he ushered Juvia onto the flat surface.

"Stay here."

Gray's absence was quickly missed. It made the breeze feel colder against the skin. Juvia enveloped her arms around her own frame to fight the chill. Her eyes never left the figure jogging towards a shed. Even through the dimness, Juvia saw Gray pushing a lever. The light coming from the lamp posts standing at each corner flooded the playing surface. In the floodlit view, Juvia could make out the unmistaken round hoop attached to the backboard; the rectangular pavement bordered by freshly cut-grass. Juvia knew enough about basketball to recognize the lines painted on the pavement. Although, it did seem to have seen better days. There were obvious wear and tear, a few repairs here and there. When the mansion decided to move forward, that particular part of the house was left behind.

She lost Gray for a moment, not finding him where has just a minute ago. Next thing she knew, her boyfriend was standing next to a covered cart near the stone bench. He peeled off the cover, bent over to pick one ball out. Gray remained standing, feeling the rubber skin in his palms, taking his time, like some sort of ritual. He then waved his girlfriend to come.

Juvia crossed the paved court, her purposeful steps synced with the bounce of the ball in Gray's hand. But instead of running toward the ring to show off a perfect shot, as Juvia expected, Gray replaced the ball inside the cart. He met her half-way and led Juvia to rest at the stone bench.

"Man, I spent most of my childhood here." shared Gray. He turned to Juvia, who remained quiet, and held her gaze. "This is where everything began, you know." The usual confidence in Gray's smile was hidden safe for the time being.

Gray left her side and covered the pavement with sprints toward the middle of the court. His absence allowed the breeze to touch on her exposed skin, penetrating through the fabric of her clothes.

"My first shot." He dribbled an imaginary ball and pretended to shoot the same, flicking his wrist like the pro that he was. Juvia imagined the ball went in perfectly and she clapped, humoring him with his 'play pretend' game. Then, Gray scampered over to much nearer the ring, executing the familiar two-step footwork before he jumped off his left foot and shoot with his left arm. The ball would have hit the backboard and went into the hoop without miss.

"My first lay-up." He made a quick chuckle. "It wasn't a good one. That I admit."

Gray dashed back to the center, the tip of one shoe nearly touching the white paint which Juvia recognized as the three-point line. Hoopster had his proper posture down to a T: with feet shoulder-width apart; his dominant foot ahead the other; knees bent at the perfect angle; his toned body and shoulders squared toward the basket. His dark blue eyes were unrelenting, drilling a hole on his target. Juvia has seen it far too many times, but every time Gray fell into that stance, her heart skipped a beat. Like any minute now, something magical was about to happen. That's how he always made her feel. Gray held the ball above his head, elbows bent in the perfect degree, then he snapped his wrist, ending his signature three-point shot with a perfect follow through. Juvia was back at the lower box of the Fairy Academy Dome, her heart in her throat as she and the rest of the roughly six hundred basketball fans waited at the edge of their seats.

His sharp blue eyes, now staring at Juvia's mesmerized ones, pulled the ballerina out of her reverie. He resumed his rightful spot next to her at the stone bench, drawing a long, slow breath. That little prancing around the court didn't tire him out. Gray didn't even break a sweat but showing off to his girlfriend did exercise his lungs.

"My dad always said, 'Gray… if you. Want to set yourself apart from the others, you need a signature'. He decided, right there and then, that three-point shots would be mine." He relayed to Juvia. "He trained me day and night until I perfected that shot." Those perfect three point shots that eventually earned him his nickname.

To Juvia, it sounded like the Fullbuster patriarch was a believer of putting in the time. She knew now where Gray got his hard-working disposition. She believed in that too… nothing of value was ever borne out if taking it easy. Juvia believed in the hustle, too. His father may have had all the connections to make her dream a reality sooner but Juvia was never one to want everything handed to her.

"Or passed out, whichever came first."

He tried to play it off as a joke but Juvia could see no humor in Gray's eyes nor that forced smile – because he was talking about his father. Once, when they were just starting to get along, Silver's name was mentioned in passing. Juvia remembered how his expression turned serious and how Gray quickly changed the subject. It was obvious back then that it was a touchy subject, one Gray would rather not talk about. Ironic, considering how Gray was considered an open book, his tales of gallivanting making headlines. But Juvia understood, that topic was too personal for Gray. This was the first time that the elusive Hoopster was the first to mention Silver Fullbuster to her, which only meant one thing – he trusted her. She knew better than laugh. Juvia sought his hands, took them in hers and giving them a gentle squeeze – one that told him that she was there. This time, she was going to be there for him, like how he was always there for her. It was Juvia's chance to show Gray that she was going to be the one he could rely on; the one he could trust with his heart. If she could, Juvia would have eased the pain she knew was still there. A big chunk of Gray's heart was still missing. But there wasn't much she could do but to lend an ear. Her soft gaze told him she was ready to listen.

Gray heaved out another breath, preparing himself for the outpour.

"I miss him every day, you know. He was my best friend."

Gray wasn't looking at Juvia. He was staring at somewhere at the court, remembering. A bittersweet smile touched his lips, eyes looking out at the empty court as if he was watching the figures play on the paved ground – Silver and an eight-year-old Gray.

"He trained me in this very ground. Sometimes, we'd just play around all day until mom calls us for dinner."

When Gray turned to the quiet ballerina, his eyes were different. The soul behind them was different. He was showing another side of him, one Juvia has yet to see. They said the eyes were the windows to the soul; that they held the truest, most genuine emotions. Tonight, those windows held his vulnerability.

"He wasn't just my coach, my strict trainer. He was my dad."

Juvia knew she was only an audience, merely a listener. She didn't say a word and continued to listen even through the shy moments of silence that filled the in-betweens. A few strands of black hair fell over his forehead. Juvia brushed it away from his face, tucking them back to that shock of coal-black hair.

"What I am now is all because of him."

Honor and gratitude equally shone through his dark eyes. But there was another one hiding behind that shine – loss. He lost his father. The tears he was holding back was for that important person taken from him far too soon. Juvia knew of the pain of losing someone she loved but she could never fully understand what Gray went through, still going through. It was something that sticks with us no matter what happens.

"When I was in my senior year, my school was up for a championship in the regionals. He stayed behind because he wasn't feeling well. That was a first for him because he was always present to all my games."

It's been more than a decade but the memory was as fresh as if it happened yesterday.

"The neighbors called my mom. They said dad was… my dad was on the way to the hospital. He had a heart attack."

His last words felt like a silent whisper lost in the soft gust of wind.

"She hid it from me. My mom waited until I finished the tournament. And when I got there… when I got to the hospital," Gray shifted in his position, his strong jaw tightening at the memory, at the long-forgotten anger that resurfaced. He faced Juvia, finally letting her see that side of him he never wanted to show people. And she saw the tears in his eyes that he tried to hold back. "It was too late. He was there, lying on the hospital bed. His doctor just…covered him in that… in that white sheet."

He brushed away the tear that managed to fall and for some reason, an awkward chuckle erupted from him.

"I don't even know why I'm still crying over it." He said, harshly wiping the tears with his bare palm.

"It never really goes away." offered Juvia.

"For years I've blamed my mother. I blamed her because I couldn't even properly say goodbye. Then, basketball." Gray huffed. "God, I hated basketball."

Juvia remembered that silent, blank space in his career. When he graduated from High School, everybody expected Gray to be the first to be picked out for the draft season. No one ever heard from him since the news of his dad's passing.

"I should have stayed, you know. I should have been there for him."

Regret clouded his dark blue eyes like an unkind storm rolling in.

"It isn't your fault, Gray."

Gray visibly gulped.

"I know that. But for so long I've been so angry at everyone around me." He struggled to bit back the sob. "If I hadn't met Natsu at that orphanage, I would have never went back to basketball."

"Is that why the Home was so important to you?"

His only answer was a gentle smile followed by a stretch of silence. Juvia thought Gray didn't want to continue but he did.

"I realized, basketball was only way I can feel closer to him. When I touch that rubber ball, the rough texture of its skin, the smell of the rubber, the beat when it hits the floor, suddenly, I was back here." He didn't need to point to the open space. "In this court, with my dad, teaching me how to properly hold my first ball."

He gave her a small smile, a result of a mixed feeling of gratitude and regret.

"That's why I can never hate basketball ever again." He expelled a breath that felt like a finality, like an end. The worst part was over. "Why are you crying?"

Juvia laughed it off, looking like some crazy woman as she frantically rubbed her eyes. She told Gray she didn't even know why. That wasn't true. Juvia was crying for him, for all the bad things he went through and for all the good things that came after. She couldn't feel more proud of him, of how Gray overcame that painful moment in his life. Not all could recover from that loss. But Gray was strong. A warm feeling swelled up in her chest. Juvia was grateful he was able to overcome his rock bottom. Now, he was on top of the world.

Gray reached to Juvia, cradled her wet cheeks between his palms. She leaned into the warmth of his hands. Juvia wished she could be there for him back then, to help him go. Through that darkness. That's all in the past. All she could do was be here for him now.

"Look at us crying like idiots."

They made a shared attempt to laugh. Then, Gray gathered her in his arms, lending his girlfriend heat against the night chill. But more so, feeling sorry for having Juvia go through all of that. Yet he was grateful to be able to get it off his chest. It wasn't easy to be so out into the open, to even admit to any weakness. In his world, in basketball, there was no room for weakness. But even if he covered himself of layers and layers of defenses, at the very core he was still vulnerable. When he saw Juvia struggle through her dance albeit being a professional, seeing the stern, no-nonsense ballerina he first met being bothered by the small things as performance jitters or her paralyzing adoration for Aquarius, Gray realized that he didn't have to keep up appearances all the time. That he could just be him – flawed and human.

Hoopster rested Juvia's head against his chest, gently stroking waves of her long, silky hair while Juvia listened to his heart's every beat.

"Man, after all the ugly crying, you still think your boyfriend is cool?"

He used to think that his pain was his weakness. It did almost ruin his career and his future once. He was never going to let that happen. He was never going to let his emotions get the better of him. So, Gray went through all those superficial relationships, if he could even call them that, and worldly fun, albeit fleeting. But now he decided it was time to break down the wall. He was ready to allow himself be vulnerable.

"Much cooler." answered Juvia as she snuggled into his hard chest. "Much, much cooler."

Because now he wasn't just some fantasy Gray Fullbuster that was perfect at everything. He was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was quite... short, isn't it? Well, I didn't honestly wanna ruin the feels... There you go! And because I failed my promise to update sooner and that we didn't get any Gruvia stuff from the latest FT100 YR Quest. Double Chap coming up!


	17. I'm Feeling...

_You got that thing that I been looking for  
_ _Been running around for so long  
_ _Now I caught you, I won't let you go  
_ _Just say you feel the way that I feel  
_ _I'm feeling…_

_Sexual, Neiked_

The sun was already so up high when Gray woke from his deep slumber. He stretched his arms out and cracked his neck side to side. A yawn stretched his mouth and his eyes still needed some opening. Gray felt like he went for swimming lapses last night. _And then more_. Who knew pouring your heart out could be that exhausting? Emotions are too overwhelming but Gray had no regrets. A satisfied smile played on his lips, forcing him to get out of bed and seek that beautiful blue-haired he suddenly missed.

Gray dragged his feet to his closet, found himself a dark grey tee and shoved his arms into the sleeve holes. Hoopster knocked on Juvia's door first, careful not to wake the woman up in case she was still sleeping in. When no one answered, he tried the doorknob, twisting the polished nob to open. It seemed like Juvia wasn't one to lock her door, which was okay, since she was staying at the safety of the Mine Mansion. Gray slowly pushed the door open, calling her name in case she wasn't decent, which he also wouldn't mind to be honest. Unfortunately, the bed was already made and there was no ' _still dressing_ ' Juvia inside. Gray hurried to the dining where he heard the utensils clattering. It turned out to be a disappointment, and he didn't even try to hide it, only seeing his mother and a few of the helps arranging the table.

"Hey mom," Gray walked into the dining room, reduced into hugging the back of the tall chair when all he wanted was his bluenette within his arms. "Has Juvia come down yet?" He looked around, a pout audible from his voice, but still no blue-haired beauty.

"Wow, not even a good morning, huh?" Mika remarked, not taking her eyes off the spoons and forks she was arranging, to address her son.

"Sorry."

Mika Mine waited for a few louder impatient breaths from her ill-mannered son, just to test his patience and to teach him a lesson. Mika placed the toasted garlic bread she bought from the market on the table. Only raised her gaze to finally look at her son after thanking one of the helpers.

"I heard she's at your fath–at the basketball court."

Gray, realizing his first mistake, threw his arms around his mother and planted a quick peck on her cheek. "Thank you." Then, he disappeared from his mother's sight.

Gray hurriedly made his way to the old basketball court, not even stopping to just see and smell the roses. He skidded to a stop at the end of the pathway and quickly spot Juvia's figure a few feet away from the ring tower. Looking closer, Gray was surprised, but definitely not disappointed, at the ballerina who was dribbling a ball between two hands before attempting a shot.

"Morning exercise?"

Juvia was just coming to pick up the ball that bounced off the ground. She whipped her head at his direction, her long ponytail flying out behind.

"Oh, Gray!" She acknowledged. "Good morning."

Her bright smile was so contagious that Gray found himself smiling back at her. As soon as he was inside the rectangle, seeing his girlfriend closer, that responsive smile quickly dropped. His thick brows met in a frown, nose crinkling in slight dismay.

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh, this? Your mother got it for me." Juvia answered, resting the ball at the side of her hip and returning to the free-throw line. "She invited me to go to the central market."

"That's good. You guys are bonding." Gray walked up to her, hands planted on his waist, dark eyes narrowing at that long wicking polyester fabric hanging on his girlfriend's shoulders. "But what are you wearing?"

"A jersey." Juvia answered, tone implying that it should have been obvious. "Fiore Knights Jersey, to be exact." She attempted a second shot and the ball went in perfectly. Juvia was about to run after the bouncing ball but Gray beat her to it.

"I can see that..." Gray sounded like he was about to say something more, purposely leaving his statement hanging. He dribbled the ball thrice before executing a right lay-up.

"I look good in it, don't I? The girl from the stall said it's an 'Isvan Must-Have'."

Juvia spun around to present herself to Gray. The boyfriend had to admit, there was something about his girlfriend wearing that basketball uniform, which he loved and greatly respected, that made those butterflies in his stomach flutter. Even if the jersey was too big for Juvia's slender figure. Gray rested the ball against his hip and walked up to Juvia, who was enjoying her Fiore Knights uniform and that long ponytail at the back of her head.

"It's cute."

Gray stopped in front of Juvia, staring her up and down. Juvia could feel his dark eyes undressing her of that jersey.

"But you got the wrong number, sweetie."

Juvia bit her lip in no surprise. It seemed like she knew exactly whose jersey number it was. Yet, she still wore the same. With a stubborn smile she told him, "It's all they have." Juvia snatched the ball from him and pushed past Gray, who still had one brow cocked up. "Apparently, yours sell like hotcakes." Her ball hit the rim and ricocheted.

"Well, missy. I don't like it when my girlfriend is wearing someone else's number." Gray followed the ballerina to the left side of the ring, catching her by surprise as she tried her luck shooting the ball on the side. "Take it off."

"What?!"

Gray played with the hem where the sleeve was supposed to be, tugging on it. "I said take it off."

Juvia just stared at him like he was crazy, which she sure Gray was apparently, demanding from her to take the jersey off. "Here?"

"Yes." Gray answered in a tone that said it should have been obvious.

"I'm not gonna take my shirt in the middle of this court, Gray." She rolled her eyes at him. Really? They may have been in the comfort of the Mine's private compound but that didn't mean Juvia would just freely flaunt herself in that open space. Who knew if someone was watching them through a telescope? Or drone? Or something?

"Wanna play for it?" Gray wasn't going to drop the subject that easily.

Juvia faced her absolutely shameless boyfriend, her jaw dropping at his audacity. He wasn't being serious, was he? Because that would be totally absurd. But she asked again, just in case.

"What?"

"If you beat me, you get to keep that stupid jersey. But if I win, you need to take it off." Juvia would have cracked up, ROFLed, you know, rolled on the floor laughing, if not for that seriousness in Gray's expression. And to prove he meant business, one corner of his mouth lifted in a challenging grin. "Here."

Totally. Absurd. She wasn't really considering it, was she?

"That would be really unfair for me. You're a professional _player–_ "

"– _Basketball_ god, some would say." Gray cocked a brow, as he snatched the ball in Juvia's hands, to prove a point. "No rules. First to reach ten points win." He tried to sell it but Juvia still looked skeptical. She was at the losing end going up against a three-time MVP. "I'll even let you have a head-start." Gray returned the ball to Juvia. While the ballerina accepted it, her guarded eyes remained skeptical about Gray's terms, eyeing the man as if anytime he'd attack her. She considered the slight possibility that Gray might let her win, if his ego would allow. When she walked a little distance away from him and near the net, Gray just crossed his arms against his chest and watched her score two points. He didn't move even after that and just waited for Juvia's other shot.

"That's four points all in all. I guess that's enough head-start."

Like a predator stalking his prey, Gray slowly approached Juvia while the noticeably nervous ballerina still held the ball in her hands. The Team Captain of one of Fiore's best basketball teams and three-time MVP feigned offense, pretending to suddenly approach her and steal the ball. Juvia jerked back with the ball in hand.

"Quick reflexes, Lockser."

Gray quickly cornered Juvia, raising his arms on the side guarding the ballerina, who dribbled the ball in front of her but had her back on Gray. She'd hit her back against Gray's front when he tried to dig.

"Not today, Fullbuster."

Juvia faked a right turn and eventually shook him away. Gray didn't take offense from that little trick. He was too amused and proud of that unexpected bluff that won Juvia another two points.

Juvia threw her hands in the air and did a little dance before shoving the ball to Gray. "Keep up, Captain." It sounded more like a snide name-calling rather than the respectable title it was supposed to be.

"Don't be so cocky."

And before Juvia could even react, Gray was already near the ring with his first two points under his belt. Of course, he didn't let the victory slide. Juvia was again in possession of the ball but she lost it in her hands before she could even blink. Gray shot the stolen ball from outside the three-point line, reminding Juvia why he was the best pointer of last season.

"You are taking this too seriously."

"Well, I seriously hate that shirt."

When Gray was rearing towards the net and had Juvia shuffling along with him as she had her hands in defense, the sly ballerina had the greatest idea of kissing him on the cheek, startling Gray and rooting him on the spot.

"That's eight points in total."

"So that's how you want to play the game, huh?"

"Hey," Juvia threw him the ball and resumed her position as his guard, "you're the one who said there are no rules."

"Alright." He said. Gray wasn't mad about it or anything. He bounced the ball twice and taunted the ballerina by holding the ball at arm's length. When Juvia tried to snatch it, Gray jerked his arm away quickly. The couple stayed on the three-point line as Juvia grabbed for the ball that Gray kept above his head, out of her reach. His height played a good part while Juvia was the one who had to tiptoe, sometimes leaning on Gray for support. Hoopster seized the opportunity and stole a kiss from Juvia before throwing in his second three-point shot.

"I guess that's a tie."

The game ended with a rare dunk shot from Gray and a score of 8 vs 10, in favor of the boyfriend.

"Not bad, Lockser." Gray leaned on the ring tower, planting his palm flatly against the side of the pole, taking a shade from the morning sun. He wiped the sweat that wet his forehead with the back of his arm. "Now, time for your punishment."

"No. It's not." Juvia rested one hand on her hips in a defiant manner. She didn't sound as firm as she was when Gray first suggested the punishment.

"Be a sport, Juvia. Now, take off that jersey."

Juvia gave him a look, contemplating her options. "Fine." She dropped her hand on the side and tugged at the hem of her large jersey. "Like this?"

Gray couldn't believe that Juvia was actually going through with it. Yes, he said he'd be firm with her when he was to demand his reward/her punishment but now that it came to this… he wasn't complaining but as the bottom of the cloth lifted upwards, his heart was racing – _and not because of that brief one-on-one basketball they just had_ – but because of that teasing twinkle in her eyes that got Gray a little nervous and honestly, turned on.

"Higher." Gray heard himself order, which was a miracle considering it was a struggle to breathe.

Juvia suddenly became very obedient. She lifted the edge of the shirt higher, revealing white, smooth skin beneath as her knuckles brushed past the band of her shorts and against her stomach.

And Gray… well, his hand mysteriously slipped off the shaft he was leaning on for support and almost fell on the ground, face first. The triumphant smile slowly dropped and he could feel his blood rushing to that one part of his body as he continued to watch the fabric slide past her belly button and further up her slim ribs.

"Higher?"

The only response he could muster was a breathy 'yeah' or a low groan. Juvia wasn't sure, neither was Gray. But the ballerina got the point, just staring at his expression: eyes wide open and lips slightly apart.

The band of her pink lace bra made a peek.

He held his breath as the shirt pulled up a few inches above the band, teasing the lace that cupped the bottoms of her breasts. Just a little more, he thought. Just a little more…

"There you are!"

Juvia pulled her shirt down swiftly.

NOOOOO!

His mother's voice sounded like nails against a chalkboard – freakishly annoying and hellishly frustrating.

Mika didn't bother to come down the court and stayed at the pathway. "C'mon! Breakfast is ready." She started back to the house and turned around again to remind them, "You two change first. Gray, put on a fresh shirt."

"I know!" Gray was obviously irritated.

"Come here. I'll wipe your face with this _towel–_ "

"– _Mom_!" Hoopster whined, throwing his mother a deadly look. If she didn't get the hint then he just had to shoo her away, "We'll be right behind you." And he was glad she didn't insist on that face-wipe because: one, he wasn't a child; and two, he would have died right there and then if Mika Mine found out what his girlfriend's strip tease did to her son's body.

And Juvia… she just gave him that guilty look. They laughed it off like a bad joke but Gray almost died in suspense.

* * *

Gray knew that the stay at the mansion wasn't going to last long. Later this afternoon, they had to drive back to the city and deal with the daily grind on Monday. Back to regular programming. That didn't mean he couldn't enjoy breakfast with his family, his team and his girlfriend. Gray glanced at Juvia who was seated beside him. He didn't notice he was already glaring at her cute tight t-shirt until Loke flagrantly pointed it out. He was then forced to spend the rest of the morning trying not to think about that strip tease his girlfriend did for him, which proved to be a real struggle because he spent the rest of breakfast thinking when she could get to finish the show.

Man, Gray didn't even know she had it in her.

After breakfast, Mika pulled him by the corner asking about his plans for his birthday. Gray could sense she wanted to ask for another day to stay and celebrate it together. He reasoned he had commitments in the city. She didn't push it but Gray sure did feel guilty. Mothers – always playing the guilt card. And he was sure it was that which prompted him to agree to come back next weekend. After that talk and a few reminders, he wandered around the mansion to look for his girl in that pink statement shirt – **Girl Power** – and found her leaning against the railing at the veranda. He was about to join her when Gray realized she wasn't alone. It didn't sit with him right, having a certain pink-haired Natsu standing in his place. They looked deep in conversation. Of course, there was no reason to be jealous about it. Fiore Knight Members didn't steal a brother's girl. That rule was set in stone. But he couldn't help that bitter taste stirring in the pit of his stomach. The mental image of Juvia in that jersey with Natsu's number on didn't help too.

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing important." Natsu quickly answered before he peeled himself off the railing, excused himself from Juvia and walked back into the house.

Gray could tell he was trying to act like it was nothing. But it was too casual to be nothing. He threw him a side glance when his Vice Captain passed him by with that forced, toothy smile. The sound of heels tapping on the marble floor pulled his attention back to the woman coming to meet him. Gray abandoned the thought for a moment. He'll get to the bottom of that later. For now, having Juvia alone in the veranda kicked that mystery off of the priority list.

Gray met Juvia halfway. His hands automatically wrapped themselves around her waist while the ballerina snaked one arm around his neck. The other poked a finger where his furrowed brows met.

"What's with that frown?"

Gray didn't answer. He obviously wasn't going to admit to anything.

"Oh, I get it." Juvia pulled him closer, if that was even possible, and brushed the tip of her nose against his. "Is my boyfriend jealous?"

Gray snorted. "No." He tightened his arms around her body and stole a peck on the lips. "Just a little disappointed I didn't get to see the rest of your strip show."

"Oh, that."

A small flame caused by the memory powdered Juvia's cheeks rosy.

"When will you get to finish it?"

"Not anytime soon. That's for sure." answered Juvia before pressing an innocent kiss on Gray's lips.

Gray mumbled something. Then, getting tired of all that 'child kiss', he didn't let Juvia speak another word, saddled up and kissed his girlfriend like a real man – with tongue.

* * *

Gray placed their bags at the backseat of his Lamborghini. He still cocked a brow at that sequined leopard duffle. But that was just a distraction. In all honesty, Hoopster was still very much bothered by Natsu and Juvia's sudden closeness. He wasn't a jealous type. Not to anyone and especially not with any of his teammates, let alone his best friend. Although, he would never admit that out loud – Natsu being his best friend. They were brothers and they all subscribe to the unwritten Bro Code. Besides, he was happy that the guys liked Juvia – really, really liked her. He didn't mind them interacting with his girlfriend, encouraged it even. So, why all the mysterious whispers and acting like nothing?

Gray heard his mother's voice. She was saying something to Juvia, which earned small laughs and giggles from the ballerina. He opted to watch in a safe distance as his parents embraced Juvia and bade goodbye. He, the son, got a wave from afar. He preferred that. Gray wasn't in the mood to get another hug and pat at the back from the President. Too much unnecessary skinship.

Juvia walked down to Gray's car, an ear-to-ear smile still plastered on her face.

"Looks like they really like you, huh?"

"Well, I live to please." She quipped, stopping at the passenger seat's door.

"Speaking of pleasing, _I–_ "

"– _except_ for that."

Juvia already knew what he was driving at and no, Juvia would not engage him. His parents were still at the door waving them goodbye for goodness' sake. And even if the whole thing really did look ridiculous now that she thought back to when Gray's mother walked in on Juvia stripping… They laughed it off. Still, what would the woman think of her if she actually finished pulling off that jersey? _Que horror_.

Gray pouted. "No more strip shows?"

Juvia just glared at him. The ballerina swore she wasn't going to ever do that again – well, at least not in public.

When Gray was about to climb into his car, Juvia raised her open palm at him, asking for the keys to the car instead.

"You want to drive?"

"I know you're tired so I'm offering."

Gray shut his door close and leaned over it, mulling over how he was going to play this situation without him receiving the cold-shoulder treatment thereafter. He had been a part of this conversation far too many times not to know it rarely ended well. He never really let anyone drive the Ghini. It's his baby!

"This is a really expensive car, Juvia." He said slowly, careful not to strike a chord or else… Female logic was the hardest to read.

"You don't trust your girlfriend?"

See? In what universe did _'not letting her drive your car'_ read as _'not trusting her'_? The complicated universe of the female brain.

"Juvia…" Gray talked with caution, not wanting to be misinterpreted and to start a fight that early in the relationship.

"Gray…" She kept her hand held out to him, insisting on the keys and taking the same tone he had with her.

Gray steered around his car to walk up next to Juvia, only to whisper his answer so no nosy mother come snooping. Juvia saw his purposeful smile before he leaned in to whisper into her ears, "Only if you finish that strip show, girlfriend."

But like Gray, Juvia had some trick up her sleeves too. Sensing an upcoming victory, the ballerina played the same naughtiness on her lips. "Really? While your parents are watching?" She challenged. She didn't even have to wait to get that ugly reaction wrinkling his smug face. Juvia watched him threw a glance behind her; one she was sure was directed at the older man. Because Juvia didn't spend the week without learning a thing or two.

"Keys?"

Gray withdrew his attention from the old geezer and looked down at the woman who dared… oh, dating smart-asses was such a pain. But he still had one last card to play. He leaned in, pressed a soft kiss on her lips and put up a wide, playing an innocent grin, which earned a serious look from the woman.

"What? I thought you said kiss." But the glare wasn't budging. "Although, I have a dictionary in my phone that disagrees with that definition." Gray seemed to have failed to notice, or rather, chose to ignore the serious look.

But he knew he couldn't keep up with that show anymore, he got himself a stubborn one. Gray dangled the keys in front of Juvia, which the woman quickly snatched from his hand. He realized then, he just lost and he would keep on losing where this woman was concerned. If he got to steal a few kisses – _and a few more real ones too, those which abide by the definition_ – then he didn't mind caving in.

And that's a big commitment coming from the very competitive 'basketball god'.

* * *

Gray kept telling her where to go or how to drive, even how slow or slow- _er_ she should go and honestly, he was starting to get on Juvia's nerves.

"Babe, if you could just sit tight while I drive," She told him off without taking her eyes away from the road. "that would be really awesome." Her voice had finality and she didn't have to throw a glare at him for Gray to know she was serious.

In the end, Gray gave up. If he was in Juvia's shoes, he'd lash out at that person bossing him around. He settled comfortably in his seat, leaving Ghini's fate into his girlfriend's hands. What's the worst that could happen?

He fell asleep.

Gray was violently woken up by the fact that: one, someone else was driving his Ghini, although that someone was Juvia and he trusted her whole-heartedly, or maybe three-fourth of his heart trusted her, the other one-fourth feeling guilty about betraying the Ghini for letting someone else – _who wasn't him_ – drive his baby; and two, he shouldn't be sleeping so peacefully why someone else was driving it! He should have at least kept an eye on that.

"Where are we?!" Gray asked over the loud noise of impatient cars in Magnolia's heavy traffic.

"Relax. We're near your place." She smiled at him, a smile Gray was sure was all about gloating and not the friendly kind.

The Ghini crawled into a neutral and the ballerina on the wheel finally looked at him, "Did you have a good sleep?"

"No." He answered, inwardly scolding himself for letting Ghini down. Gray sure knew how Julian Lockser felt when his daughter took the Ferrari out for a spin. He'd apologize to his baby later. For now, he'd laid back and get more sleep. "Where are we going anyway?" He absently asked, tired eyes already shut close.

"Home." Juvia flatly answered.

It forced one shut lid to open, "Yours or mine?" Gray insinuated, the possibility of maybe getting some alone time with Juvia painted a knowing smile on his pulled lips.

"Yours, silly."

Dark eyes grew wide in shock. Juvia? In his bachelor pad? That could only mean one thing, right? Was he finally getting lai– _lucky_? From then on, Gray couldn't seem to keep his eyes closed and his heartbeat steady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guuuuys! Of course, I'm not going to leave you guys dry and hanging over that little drama we had in the previous chapter. So, fluffy fluff fluff all the way! Juvia stripping? Hell yeah! And imagine Gray calling Juvia sweetie and missy? I think I just died.


	18. No Holds Barred

_I don't know what you done but I can't get enough  
_ _'Cause you give me that rush, I don't want it to stop  
_ _Just say you feel the way that I feel  
_ _I'm feeling…_

_Sexual, Neiked_

Juvia glanced at her wrist watch and puffed a breath of relief. She was still on top of things. Plan was still on track. All she had to do now was bring Gray into his billion-dollar apartment and keep him there for a while. Whatever it takes. Now, bringing him back home wasn't a problem, the 'keeping him there' part? That was the real challenge.

Because Gray Fullbuster was quite adamant about how Juvia could keep him busy for a while. Like, taking care of her little headache by lying on his bed or spending the rest of the night in the comfort of his thousand thread-count sheet. Mostly, having to do with staying in his bed for a while. Juvia knew exactly what Gray was trying to start with those flirty eyes and suave lines. She wasn't naive. And yes, she did come down to a decision about it but that wasn't part of the plan. Well, at least, not yet. For the meantime, she had to keep her end of the deal. So, Juvia was stood firm on sending Gray to his room, even if it meant her pushing the hundred and forty-five pound athlete around the impressive apartment and into his bedroom.

And if his freaking living room screamed "Eligible Bachelor" at her, then how much more his bedroom which definitely, definitely has seen a lot of action? Juvia couldn't risk it. She was a woman too.

"I'm feeling much better. Thank you." Juvia reached out behind Gray and opened the door for him; ordering him not to come out until she said so.

"Yes, Ma'am." Gray complied with a shrug, accepting his defeat.

"And wear your big boy shoes and tux!" She shouted after him before shutting his bedroom door close. Once that door was secured, Juvia could finally breathe.

The relieved ballerina walked back to the living room and sat herself on the black couch, feeling the cold leather against her palms. That short moment of silence became an opportunity to revisit the topic she shoved to the back of her mind. Her contemplating blues drifted to the weekend bag Gray brought up along with his. She might not be able to see through the thick sequined skin but she could mentally place what was beneath all those clothes and pouches of toiletries.

" _If you can think of any reason not to do it, then you're not ready."_

Olivia's words whispered at the back of her mind. She mentally inventoried the reasons why she felt she was ready for it. One of them was because of that very man, probably sprawled on his bed, wide awake, waiting for her to knock on his door anytime. After all that crazy stunts she pulled on him over the weekend – the strip tease in the middle of the court, so early in the morning; and those packs of ' _protection_ ' she had hidden at the bottom of her weekend bag – it wasn't hard to convince anyone she was up for it, that thing. It wasn't even just about lust anymore and it wasn't love yet either.

But was it? Was it love?

Juvia loved Gray when he was just a new face in the high school basketball scene. Why else would he follow him around? Oh, right. She loved the idea of him. But he was different now – _good different_. They both were. He wasn't the Gray Fullbuster she admired from afar. Now, she could admire the one right in front of her. Passion and compassion – the very reasons she fell in love with him then; same reasons she was falling for him all over again. Juvia liked this Gray better than that image she built of him. The Gray she spent the few months with bickering and blocking all his moves on her; the Gray she brought back to her hometown to meet her parents; the Gray she got to really know over the weekend; that Gray was real. And this situation right here, this thing with him, these feelings for him, they were all real.

But what if she was confusing her admiration for him back then with how she felt now? That was possible. And what if she gets hurt again the way she got hurt in the past. That was also possible.

Juvia shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts, of thinking entirely. One thing she was sure of was that she liked the Gray now. That's good enough reason for her. She walked over the opposite chair to get her phone. She should contact Natsu to let him know that they arrived at Gray's apartment. She could also ask him how things were going back at the club. When Juvia found her phone, about to dial Natsu's number, she saw the terrifying notification on the screen – 23 unanswered calls from none other than Levy McGarden. Worry stirred in her stomach. If Levy wasn't too busy to leave 23 incessant phone calls, that didn't bid well for her. Juvia was about to return the call, when her phone rang in her hand. To no one's surprise, the screen read Shrimp.

"Hi Lev–"

"–JUVIA MARGARETTE LOCKSER!"

Juvia had to hold the phone away from her ear lest the screaming ruined her eardrums. Levy wasn't on loudspeaker but it did sound like she was.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

No, Shrimp sounded like she was right there screaming at her face.

"Tell you wh–"

"You're dating Mr. Gray and what? Forgot to tell me?"

Oh, that's why she sounded so betrayed. She totally forgot to sit the Shrimp down for _'the talk'_.

"I had to learn about it on Tweetit?"

"Wait, what?"

But it seemed that Levy wasn't listening at all and took it upon her to play the role of talker not listener.

"You went to Mr. Gray's hometown."

Juvia heard a gasp at the end of the other line. An indrawn breath that sounded like Levy just discovered something.

"That's why he asked for your shooting schedule! And you forgot to inform me? I mean, yeah sure who am I for you to tell me about these things right? I'm just… I'm just your _bestest friend_ in the whole wide world. _And–_ "

"– _Levy_ …" There was already warning in Juvia's voice which her _bestest friend_ chose to ignore.

"What even is the point since apparently everyone knows but me. It's all over Tweetit. And here, here, let me check page six…" Juvia heard a rustle over the silence. She could imagine the show-writer sandwiching her mobile phone between her ears and shoulders. "See! I was right. Your face is all over page six, too! There's one of you in the car with Mr. Gray, shopping with Mr. Gray's mother. Oh. My. God. You are already going shopping with Mr. Gray's mother?!"

"Levy, it's just…"

"So when are you planning to tell me? When I get the invitation to your wedding?"

She needed to stop Levy here now that she was talking about weddings. C'mon, Juvia was just sorting out her own feelings and Levy was ready to ring the wedding bells. Ha! Weddings. Okay, maybe, she wasn't so turned off by the idea but that didn't mean she was all on board with it. Juvia Margarette Lockser-Fullbuster, that didn't sound so bad at all.

"Am I even invited to the wedding?"

"Shrimp!"

"You don't get to call me that!"

Great, that one she heard but couldn't be bothered to listen to her explanation. In her defense, she wasn't really sure what was going on between her and Gray. Yes, they kissed, on more than one occasion, but Juvia was just starting to wrap her head around what was really going on. Then, a sudden invitation to her hometown care of her father. That one was on her. She should have at least told Levy about that one and she promised herself too. Juvia was just so caught in the moment that she kind of, sort of, maybe… forgot?

"Okay…" She talked slowly, wanting to earn Levy's forgiveness and take advantage of that opportunity that the show-writer wasn't hogging the conversation. "You know Club Valkyrie, right?

"Yeah. What about it?"

Juvia covered the mouthpiece and sighed in relief. Levy stopped screaming at her over the phone and finally calmed down.

"Be there before twelve tonight."

"And you are just telling me this now?!"

Juvia moved away the phone a little too late. Now, she was afraid she broke her ear.

"Fiore Knights are gonna be there." It was her last hope.

"Which one?!"

Juvia could just imagine Levy's round brown eyes glistening in anticipation.

"All of them."

"All of them?"

And just like that, Juvia was back at Levy's good graces.

* * *

Juvia just got off the phone with Natsu, asking about how things were going at the club and requesting a name to be added in the guest list, to which he quickly agreed to. No questions asked. She kept checking the time and wondered why she was so nervous about the surprise party, noting that it wasn't even for her. Realizing how ridiculous that was, Juvia hurriedly changed into her clubbing dress – a red spaghetti strap with a flowy skirt. Tight at the top, lose at the bottom. Juvia needed something multipurpose. She wanted to impress her man – and the rest of the female population she just knew would flock around Gray – and something she could dance freely in. It wouldn't hurt to show some skin too. The flirty hemline brushed against her thighs as she paced the outside of Gray's room, playing with the phone on her hand as she did. Thirty minutes more of pacing and she would knock on his door. Party started after twelve, after all. And if her calculations were right, while factoring in traffic, they had to leave Gray's apartment in thirty minutes.

The door creaked open and spat out one handsome Hoopster in a well-fitted tuxedo and brushed up hair. Juvia stopped her pacing, biting at her bottom lip at the gorgeous sight.

"Hey, didn't I tell you not to come out until I say so?"

Gray walked up to her in confident strides. Before she could even react, he pulled her by the waist, cradling her slender frame against his body. "I got bored." He raised his hand on her face, brushing the stubborn hair away from her forehead. "Why are we looking so beautiful tonight, Girlfriend?" Gray bridged the small distance, leaning in for a soft kiss when Juvia ducked out.

"Lipstick." warned Juvia, holding the pouting Hoopster at bay.

"Why? Where are we going so dressed up?" he asked, going for a dive at the crook of her neck since she made it pretty clear the lips were off limits.

"Dancing." She distractedly answered, then, followed by a number of soft sounds that was encouraging Gray to try something more, like biting.

"But… I'd rather stay home. Mmm'know. With you."

Juvia let out a nervous laugh as Gray was approaching a dangerous zone. If she didn't stop him right there, they wouldn't be able to make it to his surprise party. Stopping Gray was easy; training herself not to respond to him was the real struggle. Especially, with the way he was making her feel all hot and sexy and wanted.

"But we really need to go." She sounded more like she had to convince herself rather than Gray. Because the man was half-listening, busy leaving marks on her skin, taking turns between soft lip presses and gentle tooth grazes. So, they'll be late for a few minutes. That wasn't going to hurt anybody. Until, he found her weak point and that alarmed Juvia. She pushed Gray by the shoulder with final resolve.

"All we do is dancing."

She stood her ground when he was about to dive in again.

"But you haven't seen me dance in a party."

It's cute when he's pouting because he's not getting his way.

"In a club." She leaned in only to whisper her most powerful persuasion into his ear. "In this dress."

The sexy dress no one ever said no to.

"Fine." He caved in. "But you'll only be dancing with me tonight."

Fine with Juvia. She wasn't planning on letting him dance with someone else either.

* * *

"Gotta say, Girlfriend…" Gray waited at the sidewalk, nodding an acknowledgment the bouncer's way, as Juvia hand Ghini's keys to the young valet. "I feel quite the important person being driven around like this."

The ballerina said a quick thanks to the young man and moved around the car. "Well, I like driving my boyfriend around." She said as Gray put his arm around her exposed shoulder and Juvia pulled him close by the waist, quite possessively too, as a warning to all on lookers. They stayed that way walking into the club, with Gray discreetly slipping Orga the Bouncer some greens. He let the VIP couple in without a hitch and the handsome tip did help grease the gears.

"Well, you drive me crazy as it is." He smirked, looking down at the ballerina in his arm with that sexy cross between smug and sultry dusking his eyes.

"Stop being so corny." Juvia nervously chuckled without letting the chance to smack a hand against Gray's hard chest pass her by. Only, to distract herself from the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Her cool boyfriend should really stop acting this cute. Didn't she just convince herself that Gray was a flawed human being?

The local DJ's voice boomed through the speakers, a bar higher than the electric music he played in the background. He was mumbling something about celebrating life when Juvia spotted Levy talking to – _arguing with_ – Fiore Knights' dark-haired Center. Gajeel's height made the difference so obvious. And if Levy's pout was any indication, Juvia was sure he was talking smack about it.

"Juvia," Levy still had her back on Juvia, arms crossed against her chest and eyeing the two figures retreating into the safety of the rest of Fiore Knights, "didn't you say they were a fun bunch?"

"Well, yeah." Juvia walked up by Levy's side, maintaining her opinion on Fiore Knights.

"I don't think I'm enjoying being made fun of." Her narrowed eyes still trained at the Fiore Knights' Center slipping into one of the booths. "I already have you for that."

Juvia could only pull up a sheepish smile. There wasn't anything else left to say or do after Levy just threw her that snide remark.

_Oh, the shade._

Juvia pulled the still offended Levy with her, making their way to the VIP lounge, slightly elevated and separated by a velvet rope guarded by another giant in a black vest. Juvia would have been intimidated by his mere size if he wasn't wearing a glow in the dark jewelries around his thick neck, muscular arms and atop his waxy hair. He pulled up the rope in front of Juvia and Levy and let the two in with no complaints.

Gray scooted over, shoving Loke at the farthest end, much to the latter's chagrin, and made space for his guests. Once settled, the waiters in black sleeves came over to get their orders. Hoopster observed his girlfriend being too distracted; craning her neck to search the area for god knows what. Gray noticed this, unconsciously narrowing his eyes in suspicion. He wasn't jealous. Of course, not. But sometimes, just sometimes, he allowed himself to be possessive. Gray sought her hand under the table, grazing his knuckle against her skin, making Juvia stiffen for a second.

"I'm here, Girlfriend." He leaned in and talked into her ear despite the loud music. "No need to look around." He pulled away only to look Juvia in her eyes, putting a forced smile on his face so he didn't give himself away. But his eyes, his dark onyx eyes demanded she only look at him.

"I know." Juvia uttered an 'of course, duh' chuckle and excused herself to the ladies room. She was bothered by Gray's narrowed eyes but Juvia was a girl on a mission. She pushed her way out of the booth, passing by Levy and the brooding Laxus. On her way to ditch the ladies room and look for Natsu on the dance floor, the Spiky Hair caught up with her, hurrying her to the bar counter where he kept Gray's cake.

"Ready?" Natsu asked, passing on her the duty to carry the birthday cake.

Juvia received it, balancing the light cake on both hands. There's a warm, fuzzy feeling swirling inside her chest. The cartoon cutout of Gray, in his Fiore Knights' Captain Jersey, standing proudly on top of the cake, brought her this elated feeling that she couldn't quite explain. She looked up at Gray's best friend, thinking about the conversation they had back at the balcony. His words back then made sense to that warmth that lifted her chest and made her puff a breath, realizing that this simple gesture had more meaning to it than it appears. Juvia was more than willing to accept it.

"Ready."

Fiore Knights' Vice Captain stayed close as he escorted Juvia back to the VIP lounge, with his hand on her back, and fending people off from crashing into her. He signaled to the DJ, who responded to him with familiarity while Juvia kept hiding behind Natsu's build, just waiting for her cue. The young man up the stage, who probably hasn't seen much of life, with his neon green hair and bright headphones around his neck, talked into the microphone, asked the crowd to help him give a warm greeting to Fiore Knights' Team Captain. Juvia stepped forward, holding the cake and sang along with Club Valkyrie patrons.

The sparkle candle died out earlier than the birthday song and Gray thanked everyone, even those people he didn't know, with a champion's wave. He relived his girlfriend with the burden as the DJ resumed playing his house music, set the cake on the low table and sat next to Juvia at the lounge. His blue-haired girlfriend was busy talking to another blue-haired. He let her for a while as he exchanged pleasantries with those who came to greet him with Loke leading the party girls away, who walked up to them to get a glimpse of the birthday boy. He'd reward the Casanova's initiative, maybe be actually nice to him in the next practice. But that could wait. Now that he finally couldn't bear not being with Juvia anymore, Gray cashed in his promised dance.

Juvia excused herself from the show writer, suggesting she talked to Gajeel, and received an eye-roll for it, then fully turned to look at Gray.

"Anything for you, Birthday Boy."

She was the one who took the lead. She was the one who grabbed his hand in hers, pulling Gray out of the booth and into the dance floor. The music drowned the cacophony of sounds around them and the couple swayed their bodies to the groove. Sloppy at first, like first-timer teenagers in a college rave. Unlike their other dances, however, this one was natural and unrehearsed. His ballerina partner, whose steps used to be so measured, so calculated, that every move conveyed a message, now moved with careless bounce and flirty rock. She snaked her slender arms around his neck as a flirty smile touched her painted lips. Gray matched her sudden boldness, answering her provocative sways with his own.

"You come here often?" he teased, throwing her the most overused pick up line in history.

Juvia humored him, shooting at him one of her own pick-up line, "Have we met? Because you look like my next boyfriend." which earned an earnest laugh from her boyfriend. She loved it – Gray's boyish, careless laugh, ringing in her ears. And suddenly, she had an epiphany. In the middle of that chaos, her mind couldn't have been any clearer. Juvia was able to finally sort out her true feelings about this man. The raw and real Gray, that's the one who she deeply fell in love with. And she wanted him to know, right there and then, how she felt.

Juvia cupped his face and, with little to no warning, pulled him down for a kiss – the first she ever initiated but the one which conveyed all her feelings. It only took a second before Gray responded to her, pulling her by the waist, closer, much closer, as if no other proximity was ever enough for him. Without care about the world around them. Without care about the paparazzi who might plaster this moment all over page six. Simply because Juvia didn't care about anything else but that moment. She abandoned all her doubts, her inhibitions, all thoughts. But Juvia could finally tell herself that yes, she was here to stay.

Then, the kiss turned to something more – wanting more. Juvia drove them back to Gray's place. He was taken-aback when she said she wanted to stay over at his place. But more surprised when Juvia told him they didn't have to stop at the drug store when he suggested. She was too. Juvia couldn't believe those words coming out her own lips but she was resolute. She wanted this too – to take their relationship to the next level.

Neither of them spoke when they waited for the elevator. They didn't have to. That spark their kiss started back at the club was still so palpable, so present, hanging over and between them. Despite being so sure about what she wanted though, Juvia could feel her heart hammering so hard against her chest. A sudden rush – she recognized the current that pumped through her veins, knowing what was about to come. Waiting for it. Anticipating it. But neither of them talked. Both afraid that words might come ruin the moment. They stepped into the elevator the moment the doors slid open. And when it shut close, Juvia could sense Gray's eyes on her, staring at her. She could sense he was moving nearer so that they could stand close to each other and enjoy that magical pull they both wanted to just dive into and indulge themselves with.

But not yet.

There was magic in that brief moment, just before the kiss, just before the actual touch, there's that spell that make the heart beat faster than normal, make her stomach tumble, make her thinking cloudy. She could hardly explain it but everything seemed different, seemed _more_ than usual – the air feels thicker, the room feels hotter. Then, when the elevator cart lightly shook, that their bodies almost touched and the farthest finger brushed, Juvia had to bite her lip. The touch was brief but enough to fan the spark into a flame of sexual longing. That's when Juvia realized that she never wanted anything more than this – _more than him_.

Gray closed his door just behind Juvia. Even then, words failed them but their eyes conversed in that way that made Juvia's stomach flutter. His midnight eyes drank her all in – her waves of blue, rosy cheeks, crimson lips down to the way her dress hugged her body and her short skirt teased her legs. Juvia had to swallow when Gray's consuming gaze lasted longer on the exposed skin of her chest. Her stomach took a tumble when he ran his tongue over his lips. There was a whole new feeling about a man wanting you, desiring you and that's how his hot gaze made Juvia feel – wanted, desired. Realizing her effect on him, Juvia found new confidence and power. She boldly met those drunken midnight eyes and, with the same passion reflected on each other's craving, locking stare, Gray and Juvia broke the spell.

The kiss started so urgent and demanding that they were practically throwing themselves at each other. But Gray needed this moment to last longer. He needed himself to last longer. With the way Juvia was desperately tugging on his hair, the way her body shamelessly rubbed against his and the way she returned his hungry kisses with equal fervor, Gray wasn't going to last even a second.

He had to slow his kisses down, dragging his lips from her mouth, her chin and down her neck. Tearing and rebuilding the tension no one in their right mind would even dare to fight. Gray pressed Juvia against the hardwood door, reveled in the pleasure of the soft friction. A soft moan escaped Juvia's lips as Gray worked on her neck, tracing wet, open-mouthed kisses on its side as he pulled the hem of her dress higher and higher until the garment hitched around her waist. Juvia tilted her head on the side, affording Gray more room to work on. His hands didn't stay idle either, exploring places they've never dared before.

Damn. She felt and tasted so good. Every little sound she made, every soft whimpers, were rewards for his ministrations and Gray was hungry for recognition. He liked the way her body molded with him, as if it was always meant to be. His hand caressed her cheek as Gray's kiss showed the woman how much he wanted this – how much he wanted her. His hand slid down her neck and went farther down her chest. Gray could feel her heart bang hard against the palm of his hand. She was very nervous, he could tell, just as nervous as he was. Gray pulled away, far enough to look into her blue eyes now clouded by the same lust that got his stomach all twisted.

Juvia watched him through her lashes, her half lidded eyes waiting and daring him to make the move. Luckily, Gray Fullbuster never backed down from a challenge. He dared slipping his hand down and flattened his hand over the cup of her dress. Then, it was Gray's turn to watch and to dare. He squeezed her breast, held it with bold possessiveness. He enjoyed the sound of Juvia taking an inward breath, loving how Juvia pushed herself up against his touch. She didn't say anything – _couldn't_ – as her brain ran on a short circuit but she managed to say his name.

No, Juvia could only breathe one word, "Gray."

That's all the consent he needed. Gray shoved her up against the door, kissing her with the intensity that consumed their souls. This time, there was no holding back.

Juvia pulled the hem of Gray's shirt tucked in his pants and her fingers fumbled around the buttons of his shirt. It was Gray's fault. His insistent mouth was making her fingers lose their strength. So, Juvia broke away from the kiss, only momentarily, just so she could look at the stubborn buttons and rid Gray of that irritating shirt.

"Dammit."

Or she should just rip the goddamn shirt off of him.

Gray's chuckle came out low against her ear and his words out-of-breath. "Let me help you with that." He took a step back and pulled the shirt off his head. Gray leaned in to continue but Juvia's hand stopped him. For a moment, the fear that she might not want this anymore crossed his mind. Relief washed over him once he saw the look on Juvia's face and felt her fingertips on his heated skin. He watched Juvia's finger take the journey from his chest down his rock-hard abs and stopped at the waistband of his pants.

And Juvia forgot to breathe for a second.

"Like what you see?" Gray asked, a smug written over his grin.

Juvia raised her gaze up and met his eyes. "Very much." She answered, pulling him down to her and take what was rightfully hers, nudging Gray towards where she remembered led to his bedroom. Gray Fullbuster was more than happy to oblige, shoving Juvia's easy-to-take dress off of her, leaving a trail of discarded clothes on the floor and stripping each other down to pure heat – one they'd gratifyingly relish in the dead of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then, Gray slams the door on our faces because we are not invited in his room. Huhu. This marks the start of Season 2. Actually, there's no relevance. I just feel like Bits & Pieces is a getting a bit crowded especially that I'll be posting more one-shots soon. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Onto the next. #GruviaForever
> 
> Keep droppin' your girl some love, alright?


	19. It's Official

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
_ _Now I'm breathing like I'm running  
_ ' _cause you're taking me there  
_ _Don't you know?  
_ _You spin me out of control_

_Domino, Jessie J_

Levy burst into the Lockser studio, a cute leap and bounces in every step. The first thing she looked for was that shiny blue locks that looked so much brighter today. But everything looked a bit _more_ today; a lot shinier, a lot brighter, like looking through rose-tinted glasses. She could even hear the birds sing. Levy did not approach the ballerina, she lurched for her, throwing her skinny arms around her neck and planted a loud peck on the surprised – _and then weirded-out_ – ballerina on both cheeks.

"Thank you." She squealed, squeezed Juvia in a tightened embrace and repeated the words over and over, in a pitch that went higher and higher. "Thank you for sleeping with Mr. Gray!"

Juvia slapped a hand over the little snitch's mouth. It turned out too late, however, as the few early birds in the studio, including the amused Mrs. Lockser, had whipped their heads at the announcement. She pulled Shrimp to the side, holding her mouth hostage behind her quite surprisingly strong hand. Levy stopped protesting in the end, letting the ballerina drag her anywhere away from the small crowd.

"Sure, Shrimp. You can always come and _sleep over_ whenever you need." She suspiciously emphasized the words 'sleep over' to cover the fact that her bestest friend just _outed_ her new relationship to everyone. The show-writer scoffed into Juvia's hand covering her mouth.

 _As if anyone's gonna believe that._ She said what she said, loud and clear.

When they were out of earshot, Juvia finally let go of her prisoner. But not after scolding the show-writer.

"What?" Levy sounded defensive. "Like it's a secret?" Shrimp gave Juvia a look, one that was saying the ballerina wasn't fooling anyone.

Because she wasn't.

"Yes!" Juvia barked back. But she, herself, couldn't believe her own lie. "No." She caved. "But you didn't have to let everyone know."

"Well, too late for that." Levy pulled out her phone from her back pocket and showed Juvia the last page she was reading that almost gave her a heart attack. "You're all over Tweetit! What is even the point of hiding it?"

When she thought about it, there was none. Why should she be ashamed about dating Fiore Knight's Team Captain and undeniably, one of the hottest men alive? What's so wrong with it? Nothing. Or at least, _not yet_. That thought pulled a string in her chest, the _'not good'_ kind. People had the tendency to ruin anything that was good. That was why, as much as possible, Juvia wanted to keep their dating private as long as she could, wanted to enjoy the relationship that was just for them, for Gray and Juvia. But it was out in the open now and there was nothing left to do but to just enjoy it – enjoy every moment of this relationship.

"I guess there's none." Juvia said it in a tone that wasn't intended for an audience. But she had an audience who was unusually giddy and so high on spirits. "I'm dating Gray but why are _you_ so happy about it?"

"Because you're my best friend and I'm happy when you're happy."

To an outsider, that might sound really sweet. Such a cute 'best-friend' moment. But Juvia knew the girl for more than ten years; she caught on to a lot of Shrimp's 'quirks'. Although Juvia believed her friend's happiness about her own, that wasn't the whole truth. So, as the taller woman gave the assistant show-writer a 'don't be a kiss-ass' look, the latter was intimidated into admitting to the rest of her truth.

"Okay, fine. And, _and_ , thanks to you and Mr. Gray," the writer in Levy went for a dramatic pause before announcing, "I'm in on another show!"

Now cue in the music because it's time for a celebratory dance. Or in Levy's case, celebratory 'jumping around and waving hands above head' motion. Shortie could hardly dance.

"Also, Aquarius is coming today too! Why did you stop jumping?"

Because Juvia needed her hands free to grip on Levy's shoulders and shake the hell out of the poor writer.

"And you're just telling me this now?!"

Levy quirked one evil brow.

"You better get ready then."

Levy might look like a person who wouldn't hurt a fly but she was the kind of person who returns the favor. She did have a good time at Gray's birthday party and she owed Juvia that one. But she didn't forget about her bestest-friend telling her about it fifteen minutes just before the actual party. So, Levy was obliged to settle the score.

"She'd be here in," her dark brown eyes darted at the screen of her phone, "fifteen minutes."

_Panic at the Lockser studio._

In the years that Juvia and Levy had been best friends, the ballerina should have known better not to cross Shrimp.

* * *

Thank goodness Gray came before Aquarius, Ballet Extraordinaire, even arrived. Juvia needed those extra minutes to calm her nerves. Last time the Ballet Queen was at her studio, the younger ballerina failed to forge some friendship she wanted since she was six years old. That old 'Dancing is Like Making Love' shenanigan threw her off a little. She hadn't figured out where Aquarius learned about it. Juvia only heard that crazy idea from her mother. Was that madness rubbing off everyone now?

"Hey, Girlfriend."

Juvia jumped in surprise, suddenly trapped in a pair of strong arms. Now that Gray and Juvia's relationship was apparently out in the open, there wasn't any problem about being that close. But Juvia wasn't big on the 'DAs' in public. And that was despite Gray smelling so fresh like he just stepped out of the shower.

"Gray, people are starting to stare."

He didn't seem to hear since, instead of unwrapping his arms around the flustered Juvia when she swatted on them, Gray tightened his hold on her, pulled his girlfriend even closer and buried his nose on the crook of her neck.

"Don' wanna." He complained, snuggled up to his girlfriend. "I miss you already."

Those were the magic words because they got Juvia forgetting about the crewmembers staring at them with heart eyes. They were probably as ecstatic as the assistant show-writer because their rating was off the charts! Which meant everyone was getting big fat bonuses at the end of the show.

Juvia reached behind her to lovingly pat Gray's head, as if to say she missed him too. So, she let him be and stayed in that position for a moment.

"Are you still nervous?" Gray's jaw flapped as he asked, making Juvia stifle a giggle. Even she didn't know she was ticklish on that part. "With Aquarius coming today?"

She was pretty nervous; still was. But with Gray's lips barely grazing the back of her ear as he asked, all of Juvia's system was focused on that shock of current coursed through her veins. Then, her pants started to talk inappropriately, begging the owner to take them off. She better thought of something else and _fast_ , which, ironically, was the topic she wanted to avoid.

"Yes."

Juvia found the will to break off from the contact. She spun around to face her snuggly boyfriend, needed to put some space in between them. The pants were beginning to sound convincing. "Last time, I don't think I made a good impression."

She walked away before said pants complained and turn really, _really_ persuasive.

"What are you talking about?" Gray sighed, accepting defeat about the snuggles yet needing to be close to her as possible. So, holding hands had been a good option too. Not his first choice but definitely not too bad either. "You always make a good impression."

Just as Juvia thought he couldn't get any cuter and hotter at the same time, Gray went for the kill with his dreamy smile plastered across his flirty face. The butterflies came fluttering around the ballerina's stomach, one that made her fold her lips to keep from showing everyone how two lovebirds could act like total idiots sometimes.

_Whoever wanted to throw a stone at the lovebirds, now's the time._

"I'm sorry to bother you two." Levy was indeed sorry to be the one to ruin the mood. "But I think you'll be glad to know that Aquarius has just arrived."

Glad was one of those Juvia was suddenly feeling along with nervous, excited and 'a wreck'.

"Just relax, Girlfriend." Touchy-feely boyfriend kissed her knuckles before letting go of her hand. "Your Fiore Knight in Shining Armor is right here."

Gray flashed his million-dollar smile and the skip in her heartbeat now had another reason.

"I guess the rumors are right." The ever poised Prima Ballerina shimmied out of her expensive coat and let one of the crewmembers take it for her. Her moves were so elegant, so graceful that Juvia watched in awe as Aquarius sashayed towards them with hypnotizing movements. "Am I in the presence of the hottest dance reality TV couple?"

Aquarius' smile was shining as her delighted blue eyes darted between Gray and Juvia, standing in poise as she completed their little circle. It was always Gray, the charmer, who broke the ice. He engaged the Prima Ballerina in a small talk, making sure his girlfriend got a word or two in it.

Definitely, a Boyfriend in Shining Armor.

Juvia was beginning to feel at ease, holding up her own conversation with her dance idol and without embarrassing herself. That's a great feat for Juvia Lockser. Too bad Leon Vista, the dance coach, had to come and break-up the little party.

As the rest of the crew set-up for taking some footage of the dance practice, Juvia noticed the buffet table being set-up against the farthest wall. But that was only a quick and effective distraction. Her heartbeat was back to abnormal now that Aquarius insisted on sitting through the whole dance routine saying, "Now, let's see how that chemistry translates to the dance."

They only had to do the routine twice before the assistant director called it a day. Leon was very happy of the outcome. The dance, in his words, was finally telling a story. He also noticed how Gray and Juvia weren't as shy as they were before, even suggesting something good must have happened. Clearly, Leon wasn't active on Tweetit. He couldn't pinpoint what finally turned the Argentine Tango into the raw and sensuous performance it ought to be and was still outright flirting with the ballerina. Aquarius, on the other hand, had no telling signs of her approval or the lack thereof. Juvia could hardly read her expression. All the Head Judge did was nod, take notes and whisper to Leon. At the end of the second practice, there was barely any smile on the Head Judge's lips but she clapped her hands along with the rest of the room.

Juvia's heart couldn't seem to stay put but none of those anxious heartbeat compared to the heart attack Aquiarus gave her when, as Juvia was lining up for the buffet, Fiore's Prima Ballerina asked _the_ question.

"Did you sleep with him?"

Juvia almost dropped her plate. Thank goodness, the utensils only clattered against the ceramic. That would have been a mess; not to mention _super embarrassing_.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"I guess you have, huh? Well, no wonder." Aquarius filled her plate with all the greens on the table – the ballerina diet. She eyed the yellow-glowing macaroni and cheese. "You seem very comfortable around him. Unlike the other times." said Aquarius, without taking her eyes off the delectable carbohydrates but decided against it in the end.

As a few members of the crew added at the start of the buffet line, Juvia thought it would be better to slide closer to her dance heroine and ask in a hushed and anxious voice, "You can tell?"

"That you slept with him or that you guys got closer?"

Aquarius couldn't seem to understand the expression on the young ballerina's face but if she had to name it, then probably 'a cute mix between flustered and scandalized'.

_Oh, the young kids these days._

"T-t-the latter!" replied the young ballerina, a bit too loudly as it made a few heads turn their direction. She composed herself and repeated her answer in what she thought a volume that brought back her dignity. "Definitely the latter."

Aquarius took a minute or two to study her reaction. In her twenties and was still so shy about the topic. When Aquarius was her age… well, no point bringing that up into the present.

"Like I said, it translates through the dance. That's why I suggested Tango, the most sensual dance. Actually, it's courtship..." Aquarius chuckled, hiding her all-too-knowing smile, one that crept up when one remembered, behind one elegant hand. "To be accurate, it's a mating-ritual dance. Are you aware?"

Of course, she did. With all the touching and grinding and whatnot, how could it not be a mating ritual?

"I… I didn't k-know that."

_Liar, liar. Tights on fire._

Before the Ballet Queen turned the young ballerina into a ball of tomato, Aquarius returned to getting herself more of the green stuff; Juvia began recounting the many times she imagined how this meeting would go. Who would have thought her dance hero would actually talk to her about her sex life and hooking up with the basketball superstar, who was now pretending to be in a conversation with the crew so Juvia could have the opportunity to talk to her idol. Oh, how much she wished Gray would come up and save her from all this embarrassment.

"How's your father?"

"My father?"

A new topic was welcomed but talking about her parents confused her a little.

"Does he still travel around the world?"

"Yes, he still does." Juvia gave her a smile that slowly turned shaky and uncomfortable. She kept wondering how the celebrated ballerina and her father made acquaintance and didn't notice they were already at the end of the buffet line.

"Well, say regards for me, will you? Tell him it would be fun to have dinner sometime."

"Sure." But contrary to the word, Juvia was far from sure. And until Gray came up to her to ask about the big meet-up, Juvia kept searching her memory for the time she had introduced or talked about her parents.

* * *

"It was so humiliating!" cried Juvia, as she entered Casa Fullbuster, throwing herself on Gray's couch and grabbing a pillow to scream into it. "Do you know how humiliating it is?" She hopelessly asked the owner of the house after her head popped up the pillow.

"Yes." answered Gray, dropping his bag on the floor and plopping next to his overly dramatic girlfriend. He tried to get rid of the throw pillow serving as an unnecessary barrier between them. "It was very embarrassing."

"Mortifying." She corrected, eyes widened at the recollection of what transpired at that buffet table. Briefly recovering from that, Juvia turned to her boyfriend and asked, "Do you think everyone knows now?"

"I don't know." Gray tucked a hair behind Juvia's ears and gently pushed her soft curls off her shoulders, smiling lovingly at his girlfriend. "Does it really bother you?" He asked, placing soft kisses on Juvia's neck to distract her.

"Mm."

 _And lower_ to distract her more.

"No." Juvia could hardly speak; a moan of pleasure escaped her lips. "Not 'nmore." Juvia had proven herself too generous, allowing Gray to explore those places he'd been before. And she wasn't sure exactly how she was still able to push him down on the sofa when his open-mouthed kisses sapped the strength from her body.

"You are a very good distractor," said Juvia as she climbed on top of him and straddled one hundred thirty pounds of pure male flesh between her legs, "Mr. Fullbuster." She dipped her head and returned the favor, kissing a sinful trail down his neck the way he did her earlier.

"Am I now?" He chuckled, engaging Juvia with their usual verbal foreplay. Discreetly, as if he had to, Gray slipped his fingers underneath the hem of her shirt.

"Wow." Juvia mused, feeling his fingertips graze her skin. "Going straight at it, huh?" A pleased smile crept up her lips at Gray's bold move, pulling her shirt fully off her, tossing it somewhere across his living room. "No foreplay?"

"Nah." Gray ran his tongue over his own lips at the sight, dark eyes appreciating and memorizing, if he hadn't yet, the curves his girlfriend were gifted with. "We had enough foreplay from all that tango."

Juvia needed no more convincing. She owned his mouth, moaning against it as his touch encouraged her and weakened her at the same time. He had that kind of effect on her whenever his hands met her skin. Just a single touch ignited that flame that set her body on fire and one only he could put out.

Gray was full of irony. His proximity alone made her powerful and helpless, all at the same time.

Juvia couldn't bare it anymore, not being able to touch him as freely as he did her. So, she slid her fingers underneath his shirt, nibbled on his lower lip as she flattened her hands on his torso. The feel of his rock-hard abs under her palms had her stomach twisting and pure white lust swirling around just below her belly. Before she could do anything to find some relief, an unwelcomed guest rang Gray's doorbell.

"Just ignore it." said Gray hastily, pulling her back down to him without much protest from Juvia.

The unwelcomed guest – now turned unwanted – wouldn't go away. With the doorbell insistently ringing, Juvia's fire had died down rather quickly. So, she pulled away from the kiss, climbed down from on top of Gray and tried to contain whatever was left of that fire.

"I really think you should get that." said Juvia sharply, sounding vexed as she searched the room for her shirt while Gray, who looked ready to throw a punch down that unwanted guest's throat, stomped towards the monitor to see who it was.

"Mom?"

_Surprise, surprise._

The word had made Juvia whip her head towards Gray and run next to him to confirm that it was indeed Mrs. Fullbuster waiting, impatiently at that, at the other side of the door. Realizing that: 1) she was standing in the room half-naked; and 2) that her boyfriend's mother was about to walk in on them in that condition, had made the search for her shirt more urgent. She found it hanging on a deformed statue she'd never noticed before – is that supposed to be a cat? – and quickly put it on before Gray let his mother in.

"What took you so long?" It was never Mika Mine's nature to greet her son a 'hello' or 'how are you'. Instead, sidestepping said son and barging into his fortress of solitude were more up her alley. "Oh. Hi, Juvia."

But of course, the girlfriend got all the warm welcome: a hug, a greeting, a 'how's your mother and father' when the woman hadn't even met the Locksers. She was treating his girlfriend like she was so thankful Juvia was putting up with her good-for-nothing son. Gray had no qualms about his mother liking Juvia though. Having the two most important women in his life to like each other was the dream.

"And you, Mr. Last Minute Miracle Worker," after wrapping up her small talk with Juvia, Mika turned to her son, shoving a document envelope towards him, "this year really looks good for you." She then sat herself on the couch, making Juvia wince because they just… they were doing… right on that couch.

_What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her._

There was a calm but expectant excitement in Mika's eyes as she waited for Gray to take out the paper inside the envelope and read it. She followed his eyes, the same color as hers, as they read the lines on the paper.

"They want me for All Stars?!"

And now they mirrored the delight in his mother's dark eyes. The only difference was that in Mika's there was a hint of pride too.

"Well, it's an off-season All Stars game. It's to raise funds for Veronica. Provide some financial aid to help them rebuild. Great cause. I heard that guy personally asked for you. What was his name? Rugrats? Guildsat? I have trouble remembering."

"Gildarts?!"

Basketball living legend, Gildarts Clive, who was inducted into the Hall of Fame two years ago. He retired after two decades of colorful but successful career. It was an honor, nay, a privilege, to be even under this legend's radar; especially in Gray's case, who was only considered _'up and coming'_.

"Oh, yeah. Gildarts. You know what? Just call Briar for the details."

The exhilaration in Gray's eyes never dimmed after uttering the legend's name and even when he was looking for his phone to do what his mother suggested. He dialed a number, squeezed the phone between his ear and shoulder as he continued reading the conditions of the contract. He excused himself and left for a more private space to scream in excitement and confirm the good news from the team's manager.

Juvia's blue eyes followed Gray's back retreating into his kitchen. She couldn't help the joy pulling the edges of her mouth upwards. She'd been a fan of basketball and she was well aware how big of a deal playing in All Stars was, let alone playing for a great cause. Juvia was proud of him, very proud of him. What more could she ask from her man?

"And you, my dear," said Mika, pulling Juvia out of her thoughts, "let's get you changed. Alright?"

Confusion registered on Juvia's expression. Yet, she still allowed herself be dragged by the older woman into one of the bedrooms.

"Your shirt is inside out."

Juvia stiffened in Mika's hands. After a few seconds of utter shock mixed with ugly shame, she managed to glance at her top and see the words 'ICE QUEEN' printed on it mirrored, confirming what her boyfriend's mother just said. A sense of shamefulness hit her in the speed of a bullet train; Juvia wished the earth would just swallow her whole.

 _Great._ Mrs. Fullbuster now knew they were doing some hanky-panky before she came. It was as good as her walking on them doing the deed.

But Mika's half-knowing, half-empathetic smile was reassuring. She wasn't judgmental at all. Au contraire. Mika understood that in that stage of a relationship, couples could not keep their hands to themselves.

* * *

After spending the day getting flustered at every turn, Juvia walked into another woman ready to make her feel like digging her own grave and hide it in forever.

"So," Olivia greeted her daughter by the door, "is what Levy said earlier true? Have you and Gray…" She purposely left her sentence hanging so Juvia might finish it for her.

Not gonna happen. Granting that her mother had been really supportive of her sex life, Juvia wasn't really comfortable talking about it with anyone _at all_.

"Maybe some other time, mother." answered she, passing by her mother to lock herself in her room.

"What are you getting all shy about it?"

Juvia knew her mother well and she was sure the woman was not going to drop the subject so easily. Remembering her conversation with Aquarius, the last part and not the other thing, Juvia knew exactly how to change the subject.

"By the way, mother, Ms. Aquarius asked if father would like to get together." Juvia noted the slight surprise on her mother's face, giving rise to some suspicion. "Do they know each other?"

"Oh, yes. I'll pass along the invitation." answered she, which only led to more questions. Olivia was now heading to the kitchen, Juvia presumed; ready to drop the subject about her relationship with Gray.

"Hey, mom." Juvia caught up with her at the kitchen, a hundred questions running about in her mind; like for one, if her father was acquainted with Ms. Aquarius, then how come he never introduced her to them? "How do Ms. Aquarius and dad know each other?"

"Well, she's your dad's dance partner way back then. Would you like some tea?"

"What?"

Who needed tea when she just dropped that bomb on her daughter?

"Dad can dance?"

It wasn't really hard to believe. Dancing as a social function? Juvia knew the Ambassador was great at that; it came with the job. But her mind was so jumbled that she kept asking the wrong questions.

"Of course, silly."

"Wait, that's not what I really wanted to ask."

Because the question she should really be asking was…

"Also, they were an item back then."

"What?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Juvia. Hahaha. It's probably not what you expected but... I think we all need some lovey-dovey Gruvia. I'm sure we all miss these two! And, I think the thing about Aquarius and Juvia's dad is so random but I swear it's gonna make sense later on. lol. Hope you stay around until the end. Love you! #GruviaForever
> 
> Don't forget to drop some love.


End file.
